Running
by nottragedi
Summary: The life of their child will forever change the tide of the Immortals' war.
1. Chapter 1

_**Edit, Phase Two.**_

_Disclamier: If I'm not married to Kate Beckinsale and named Len Wiseman, obviously, I don't own Underworld.

* * *

_

_Chapter One: Hide and Seek_

_Spin me round again_

_and rub my eyes._

_This can't be happening._

_-Imogen Heap

* * *

_

A swift wind shot through the sewer tunnels, rushing over the leather clad figures that trudged through the murky waters. Nearly eighteen hours of searching turned up nothing. Biting cold seeped through even the water-proof layers and sending short shivers through the vampires and lycans that pressed on. Armed with UV and silver nitrate bullets, flashlights mounted to their weapons, it looked more like an ambush than a search-and-rescue operation.

Every so often, the haunting and beautiful voice of their leader would come over their headsets, sending two down this way, three in the other direction. She walked far ahead of them all, piercing blue eyes cutting through the grunge and grime, looking for some sign of life down among the remnants of garbage and families of rats. Far back, toward the service entrance, they found partial shoe prints, but rain dripping down from a street grate and various creatures damaged what there was, leaving them to guess who or what made the marks. But it was enough to give Selene hope.

And so, they searched.

"Squad one, return to the surface," she commanded briefly. Seeing as the entire party was considered a member of that group, there was slight hesitancy for them to leave her alone. Even with no signs of mortal or immortal life down here, the Dealers were clever; they could attack her at any moment. "Squad one," came her voice again, now clipped and cold.

"You heard it," Samuel told the group that gathered around him; as one of the oldest lycans, his command came right under Selene and crossing them both was unwise. With another night of disappointment still very much young in time, they trudged back toward the service entrance. Filing out, each one took a deep, silent breath as they stepped into the damp air of November, clearing away the stench of the underground.

"Thomas," Samuel waved his hand to a younger lycan who readily came forward. "Stay down here with me. We stay until squad two reaches her." Moving to stand on either side of the doorway leading to the outside world, they kept silent for a while.

"Sir, will she be alright that far away?" Thomas asked quietly, looking down at the murky waters.

Samuel gave him a sad smile and looked ahead into the darkness. "I'm sure she'll manage."

* * *

What the flashlight didn't illuminate was searched by six hundred year old vampire eyes. The soft lap of water against Selene's thighs made the only noise she could pick up. Each tiny droplet of water echoed in her ears, the tiny patter of vermin and insects created a roll of thunder to her highly trained senses. Much of her immortal life was spent training her senses and body to become the perfect solider for the Coven. Tracking the faintest scent, the smallest drop of blood, even the soft rumble of a lycan's growl was her specialty, her life. She was a deadly hunter that rarely ever failed.

But even now, with all those years, a new phase of the immortals' war and nearly 65 years of leading a Clan of both vampires and lycans, nothing seemed to help her find the most important thing in her world: her daughter.

Reaching a junction, she stood for a moment deciding whether to wait for the next squad here or to let them find her. She leaned against the nearby wall, closing her eyes tightly, allowing the moisture to slide down her cheeks in small drops.

Already, four, nearly five years passed by, each one marked with another invisible scar on her heart. The last time she saw her child burned her right through her soul, the tiny newborn's shrill cries as she was ripped from her mother's arms gave Selene nightmares almost everyday. And when her eyes were open, objects and people tore at already open wounds. Thoughts bombarded her with things that she should have seen and been a part of in her daughter's life. Her first word, first step, even her first bad dream; she should have been there to praise and comfort her.

Instead, she stood in a sewer, crying silently, mourning every second that passed without her child in her arms.

"Squad Two has arrived," Samuel's voice said, startling her slightly. Shifting away from the wall, she wiped the trail of tears away. The pale moonlight filtered through the grate above, the rain pausing for a moment. With a deep breath, she shook her head and gripped the pulse rifle in her hands. As she waited for the team to show up, she looked up and down the length of the tunnel. It was in the soft light coming from that grate that something caught her eye.

Cautiously, Selene trudged down the tunnel to the object, raising her gun as her eyes made their final change into an icy white. Half way down, she stopped dead in her tracks, her blood draining fast then pounding back through her veins. The pounded of her heart hurt her ears slightly. Somehow, she couldn't find the strength to draw breath.

_Dear God, it can't be. _

Throwing her gun down, she ran as best she could through the water. A large circular grate opened up into a ventilation duct in the wall, sucking the cool air into the pumping station to cool the machines. She climbed up the wall, circles of light from flashlights mounted atop the teams' guns as they turned the corner gave her a better view. She reached up, her fingers just barely brushing the object. Straining, she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"Please, please," she begged softly.

A shaky sob escaped her lips as she wrapped her fingers around a tiny hand. Beneath the clammy skin, a thready pulse beat. She let the hand slip from her own, unable to keep on her toes for so long. In her palm, a mixture of dirt, mud, and what looked like congealed blood. Pressing her hand to her face, Selene inhaled deeply. The exhale came in the short blast as her senses quickly picked up on the unique smell of hybrid blood, the coppery iron scent much sweeter with a touch of both viruses contributing to the unique bouquet.

"Selene," Samuel called as he ran up next to her. He braced himself slight at the sight of tears tumbling down her cheeks. "Selene?"

"Get Michael," she commanded with a quavering voice, "We've found her."

* * *

_A/N: yes, i am rewriting the first several chapters in order to bring them up to par with my last few i've posted. please enjoy._

_anthestria_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Edits, Take 2

* * *

**_

_Chapter Two: Forgive Me

* * *

_

_Please forgive me_

_If I act a little strange_

_For I know not what I do_

_Feels like lightening running through my veins_

_Every time I look at you._

_-David Gray

* * *

_

Michael sat at the computer terminal, his eyes burning as he looked at yet another schematic of the sewer system. Silently, he thanked God this was upstate Pennsylvania and not New York. Just by being in the state over from the coven house, they placed themselves in enough danger. Word reached them of one of their convoys encountering some difficulties while traveling to the international airport in Philadelphia. It turned out that one of the cars crashed...and that a small child was seen running from the scene and into the woods.

When they arrived on the scene, they tracked small shoe prints pressed into the cold mud leading up to a slightly opened entryway into the sewer system. Nearly three days had passed since they began searching and with every passing moment, most of them believed this to be yet another dead end. He dropped his head into his hands, rubbing his fingertips into his scalp with a loud sigh. Sliding his face up and staring into the screen blankly, he kept a constant prayer that tonight would yield something, anything that would lead them to their daughter.

The always familiar ache in his arms came back; the same yearning to hold his child that occurred the moment he guided her into the world. He longed to feel the gentle rise and fall of her chest, to cradle her close, kiss her forehead and cheeks, then whisper how beautiful she is and how much he and Selene love her.

Tears tugged at the corners of his eyes and he shook his head to be rid of them. Now was not the time to be emotional. Despite outward appearances, Michael was affected by their daughter's disappearance more than most people know. He suffered through watching his fiance die as he sat by her, helpless. To have his daughter, he own flesh and blood, snatched away right under his nose was more painful than anything. But he kept quiet, curling up under his own skin, and comforted Selene when she allowed herself to weep.

Focusing his eyes, he pulled up another map and continued to work on a plan for tomorrow night's search.

"Michael?" a very soft voice asked. Turning his head, Victoria, one of the younger lycans, stepped up beside the terminal. Immediately, he noticed the look on her face, almost like that of a child who found the Christmas presents under their parents' bed.

"Yes?" he asked, curious to know the reasons behind her expression.

"The team just called and...," she smiled as Michael's eyes widened. "And Selene found her."

* * *

"One, two..." Selene gasped softly as she finally squeezed through. The bars on the grate were close together, but one bent slightly to the side. _That must be how she got in,_ Selene figured when the team returned with no entrance available. Thankfully, wet leather and latex slides easily against metal and sludge.

A voice crackled over the headsets and Samuel looked up to her through the grimy iron bars, stepping back into the water. "The equipment crew will be here shortly."

Selene barely heard him but nodded just the same. Random beams of light streamed up into the short tunnel from the team's guns. From the dilapidated look and smell of mold, Selene knew it had been a while since anyone had actually been in this part of the sewers. Thick, dark mud coated the floor, sticking to her suit as she knelt down.

With hands shaking like mad, she stopped for a second before reaching out to the tiny form on the ground. In four years of imagining this moment, she found herself unsure of what to do. No chains, no screaming, no Dealers to vent out years of rage and pain on; just a small child, laying sideways in a pool of mud that smelt slightly of blood. Tears trickled slowly down Selene's ivory cheeks and she flexed her hands in and out of fists to calm herself.

"_I guess she was hungry." Selene smiled as the baby yawned, snuggling into her chest further. Tiny, dark eyes opened, looking up at Michael as he sat down and wrapped his arm around Selene's shoulder. He gently touched the child's cheek, running his index finger up and down the soft skin. At the soothing motion, the baby closed her eyes and fell asleep, the tiny chest rising and falling with each breath. _

Steeling herself, Selene gently placed her hands flat on the child's back. A quiet, shaky sob escaped her lips as she felt the gentle rise and fall from breathing. Carefully, Selene turned and lifted the child into her lap, careful to cradle the fragile being's neck and head. Wiping away the dirt and mud from the tiny face, she found herself looking into a perfect blend of her and Michael's features set against a gaunt and drawn body. From her rounded lips and soft cheeks, to Michael's nose and ears, Selene studied each curve and dip in the skin with blurred vision.

The beauty of their reunion was almost brought up short as Selene began to check the girl for injury. Several large cuts on the chest, a slash mark on her arm, an entire fingernail missing and what looked like three broken fingers gave her the appearance of a battle-weary soldier instead of a child. Dirt coated the pale skin of her face, but even beneath that, black and blue marks rested on the visible jaw and cheek bones.

"We're starting, m'lady," her radio announced. The equipment arrived to cut the grate open.

As Selene lifted the child away from the soon to be construction zone, she felt a heated anger rise in her: the child could not have weighed more than thirty pounds. If they were lucky.

Selene sat down a few feet from the soon to be opened grate, cradling what she knew to be her child possessively. She remained sleeping, almost unconscious; she prayed it wasn't a concussion or severe head trauma. Tears fell onto the child's face as those all those thoughts returned to her. How much of her child's life was spent in fear and terror? How much did this small being endure at the hands of their enemies? Wiping away more of sewer scum, she placed a gentle kiss on the child's forehead and, for the first time since the abduction, allowed herself to say her precious daughter's name.

"Nyssa."

* * *

By the time the scaffold was erected and the first bolts of the seemingly ancient grate came off in molten streams, Michael's patience was shot. He could smell Selene, even hear her slightly heavier breathing when the blow torch wasn't blazing.

After a brief moment of shock, he nearly knocked Victoria and several other people over as he bolted to the jeep that already waited for him out front. Pushing nearly 110 miles per hour on the highway and artfully dodging several 'hidden' police cars along the way, it took him less than fifteen minutes to get to the entryway when it normally took about forty minutes. Booking past everyone waiting outside to give him the news, he ran straight down into the sewers and trudged the distance to the crew in record time.

For the past twenty minutes, he stood a short distance away as they worked feverishly to get to Selene and..._Nyssa, our little girl. Selene is with our little girl._

A hard thud re-sounded over the voices of the crew. Last bolts broke off and they slowly pulled the grate away, lowering it to the ground below. Once it was out of his way, Michael quickly scaled the small scaffold and entered the duct.

Selene looked up at him, her bloodshot blue eyes brilliant in the artificial light streaming in from the flood lights they set up on the scaffold. He rushed over to her, kneeling down beside her. Slowly, he reached out his hand and pressed it against the tiny child's cheek. _My god, she's so small._

"Her...her pulse...its weak," Selene said in a choked whisper. "But she's breathing." She watched as Michael pressed his fingers to the veins in her neck, moving around a few times before pausing.

"We have to get her to the truck. She needs blood." He helped Selene to her feet, gently brushing his hand against Nyssa's cheek as they rose. He almost held out his arms to take her, but decided against it. Selene held their daughter close to her, arms locked around the tiny frame. Part of him felt slightly indignant that he couldn't hold his own child.

_Too much pain for too long. Leave it be, Michael,_ he scolded himself. Instead of arguing the point with her, he lead her out to the scaffolding.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Reposted Chapter.

* * *

**_

_Chapter Three: Of Mine _

_From your hair down to your toes,  
you're not much, goodness knows.  
But, you're so precious to me._

_-Bette Midler

* * *

_

Cold winds and frequent thunderstorms kept almost every driver off the road. Every once in a while, a pair of lights shimmered across the wet tar and concrete, the car taking one of the many off-ramps instead of braving possible hale and lightening that lie ahead. Even the state troopers that usually tucked their cars into the shrubbery of the median relinquished their positions in favor of waiting for a call to come in. Truckers kept away from the long road, favoring route 467 instead of one that cut through the remaining wooded areas and mountain scenery.

With no one, not even law enforcement on the road, it made the ride for those on the highway an easy commute. And allowed a particular ambulance to make tracks toward a secluded air field where a private jet waited for its cargo.

"We're coming up on the exit now." Michael nodded, realizing afterward that the driver couldn't see the gesture. Honestly, he couldn't give a damn; all he cared about was the tiny, frail hand resting in his own. Running his thumb back and forth over the top of Nyssa's hand, he could feel her thin bones creaking under the slight pressure, the muscles, having almost no tone, seemed to slosh around with the simple motion. His blue eyes traveled up the mud-caked material of a shirt that barely fit her to her slightly cleaned face. Despite all of the movement, having an IV put in and blood pumped into starving veins, she never stirred. Soft, dull beeps registered the feeble beating of her heart as her chest rose and fell gracelessly producing shaky breaths.

With his vision so fixed on the dark hollows of skin and protruding cheek bones, he blinked in surprise when a pale hand came up to softly stroke the sticky strands of hair away from Nyssa's face. Looking over, he lost his breath for a moment. Never before had he seen Selene look so beautiful. For the longest time, the brown of her eyes dull and lifeless; now they had a rich glow that only intensified with the moisture laying on the surface. A mixture of unrestrained joy and complete horror blended perfectly to create a simple and gentle smile as she watched her sleeping daughter. One hand on Nyssa's forehead, the other tightly clasping the child's; it appeared that Selene comforted and received comfort at the same time. Michael knew only once before did the woman he loved ever show this kind of complete weakness...when she lost Nyssa.

Things inside the locked cabinets shifted slightly as the ambulance came to a stop. The driver and another lycan sitting up in the passenger's seat exited the vehicle quickly. Selene sighed and looked over into Michael's stare. Neither moved, just looking into the other's eyes with silent conversation passing between them. The cold air rushed into the cab as one of the doors swung open. Michael nodded to her, moving down to the bottom of the gurney and opening the other door.

* * *

Selene shut the last of the shutters, completely cutting the interior plane cabin off from the early morning sunlight. Looking at her watch, she realized it would be another hour until they landed in Colorado. Shifting her arms, she dropped her long trench coat into the set of seats that rested between the bathroom and the end of the cabin. Briefly, she rubbed her temples, the overwhelming emotions that still coursed rapidly through her causing a slight throb in her head. The soft sound of Michael speaking to Marie, a lycan nurse who was waiting in the plane when they arrived, caught her ears.

"We have loose scrub pants and a top that are about her size," Marie told him. "We have to change the IV out anyway. We can get her out of those clothes and wash her off somewhat before replacing the line."

Michael sighed and Selene knew he had nodded his consent. "Selene?" he called softly. She took a deep breath before moving back into the main cabin. The gurney was held in place with special locks and wires that came out from the floor of the plane. A few more of those locks held the machines and IV pole in place; preventative measures in case of turbulence. She perked her eyes up at his inquisitive expression.

"I'm going to get these clothes off of her," he explained, a pair of medical shears being moved between his hands. Marie turned back around from a recessed tray, handing him another pair and keeping one for herself. He sighed and held out the second pair, asking, "Do you want to-"

"Yes," she cut him off, moving over and taking the scissors from his outstretched hand.

Each of them picked a location and started slowly cutting at the dirty material that lay there. Michael started on one pant leg, Marie on the other, and Selene worked Nyssa's top. After a short struggle, Michael removed one shoe then the other, both far too small and both meant for the left foot. The tiny, water-logged toes curled inward, the arch of her foot bent unnaturally in a vain attempt to adjust to lack of space in the shoes.

Carefully, Selene slid the material between the blades and proceeded to cut slowly down the center of the shirt. As she moved down, more and more of the dirty, pale skin came out from beneath the sopping material. When she reached the bottom, clipping one last time to separate the two halves, she put the scissors down and gently peeled back the sides.

"Dear God," Marie gasped. Michael looked up from his struggle with the tough denim and felt his heart drop. At least twenty gashes and abrasions covered Nyssa's chest, some crusted over with dark scabs, others still raw and oozing with muck and dirty water resting in the opened flesh. Selene stood completely still before turning around and grabbing a rag Marie soaked in warm, soapy water out of its tray and started to wash the wounds.

Ripping material caught Michael's attention as Marie finally gave up with the scissors and just tore open the pant leg wide open. Following suit, they soon slipped the disgusting clothing from beneath Nyssa and tossed it into a biohazard bag. Bony and bruised, her legs mirrored her chest's injuries with black and blue skin off-setting the deep cuts that started at her calves up to her thighs. Marie handed him a lap pad and began to clean each of the wounds. Michael carefully clipped away the small panties and laid the soft cotton pad across her hips to keep her covered.

No one spoke, the three of them too involved in their tasks to even notice the other. In the silence, the water being wrung out of wash cloths, the scent of freshly poured antiseptics, and almost inaudible sighs echoed loudly against the engines of the plane. The biohazard bag at the end of the bed slowly filled up with remnants of the child's clothing, used gauze pads, and wrappers from iodine swabs. Each of the more severe injuries were wrapped in a loose bandage; they kept hope that her starved body would respond to the fresh blood and start healing itself soon.

"Here," Selene whispered, wrapping her arms around Nyssa's torso, her hand cradling the child's head to her shoulder as she sat her up. Michael and Marie carefully slipped the scrub top over limp arms, Selene pulling it the rest of the way down. Michael eased a pair of loose pants up and tied the ties loosely, noting the prominent outline of his daughter's hip bones against her skin.

Instead of a sewer-soaked body, Nyssa lay on the gurney in fresh clothing, her injuries magnified against the clean cotton and soft fabric. Selene gently brushed her hand through her daughter's hair again, knowing she still needed to be placed in a bath to be properly cleaned. Marie left the main cabin and returned with a thick thermal blanket. The two women opened it up, shaking it out to its fullest length before placing it on top of Nyssa and tucking it in tightly. Colorado was quite cool in early November with snow already predicted to fall before Thanksgiving; Nyssa would need something to protect her from the cold until they got back to the house.

A muted humming proceeded the gentle voice of the captain, "We are about ten minutes out from the air strip. Please be seated as we make our descent."

* * *

"_Is it true? They found her?"_

"_I don't know. But they took the jet back. They never did that before. Isn't it set up like an ambulance?"_

"_Yeah. God, I hope they found her."_

"_Its been almost five years now. One has to wonder about them though."_

"_Who? Selene and Michael?"_

"_Yes. I mean, were they looking for their daughter or her corpse after all this time?"_

"_I don't think either of them gave up hope on finding her."_

"_Doesn't mean they expected to find her alive."_

Amelia pushed through the crowd roughly, slightly disturbed by the passing conversations. Most of the lycans tried to step out of her way, the vampires just shot her looks as she made her way to the four men standing guard of the empty hallway leading to the med labs. They nodded and moved aside as she passed by, carrying a set of warm blankets in her arms.

Pushing the swinging doors aside, she moved through the main lab and into the med room. It resembled a room in an ER, complete with a bed and life support machinery. It seemed odd for a group of immortals to have such things, but with a new phase of the war comes new weaponry and the need to have everything that could possibly be useful.

As she handed off the blankets to one of her lycan assistants, the nearly three hundred year old vampire went back to the computer terminal. As she waited for the status results for one of the machines, a curious thought passed through her mind. _I remember Nyssa's delivery. Strange how things work out._

"Amelia!" One of the girls rushed into the med room. "They're coming up to the house now," she told her, holding the radio to her ear in order to hear the voices over the crackling radio; the med lab wasn't known for its fantastic reception.

"Is everything ready?" Amelia asked, slipping a pair of gloves on over her pale white hands.

"We have both human and cloned blood standing by for IV hook-up," another girl said, helping Amelia redo her ponytail. "Which should we use?"

"Human, at first. It gets the fastest and best response from the viruses." She nodded to the one holding the radio, "Where are they now?"

"Coming down the hall," the girl replied, putting the radio down to run over to the door. Just as she opened it, Michael came through backward, guiding the gurney while Selene and Marie pushed it into the room. Lining it up with the bed length, Michael locked the breaks and opened all of the restraints that pressed into the large blanket they wrapped about Nyssa. He unwrapped the blanket, exposing the tiny child to the bright lights of the room and three more sets of eyes.

:"On three," he said, slipping his hands under Nyssa's shoulders. Amelia and Marie braced her upper and lower back, Selene lifting her legs. "One, two, three," he chanted. In perfect unison, they lifted Nyssa off the gurney and onto the bed, the two lycan women guiding her from across the bed. Once she was on, they quickly moved the gurney out of the way and began to work on her.

Michael removed his jacket, tossing it onto an empty tray before washing his hands and arms and donning a pair of gloves himself. The IV kit sat on the tray, spread out and ready for use. Turning Nyssa's arm over, he searched for a moment before a tiny vein seemed to stand out enough to be used. With precision and skill scarcely used, he placed the line in flash and turned the IV machine on. A few beeps later, human blood slid down the tubing and into Nyssa's body.

"Excuse me," Marie said softly. Michael stepped to the side, watching with conflicted anger as she put a restraint on the child's small wrist. Looking over, he realized that the other arm and both ankles. When Nyssa woke up, she would be in a new place and surrounded by large machines and strange people. God only knew how she would respond at first; four-point restraints were a safe bet to prevent damage being done to her or anyone else.

"We'll start with the wounds on her chest," Amelia told him and Selene, who stood at the end of the bed. "They seem the worst. But with the blood, she should start healing on their own soon. How much did she get before?"

Michael blinked before quickly responding, "About a pint. We didn't have enough time to give her more on the plane. We tried to start cleaning the wounds as best we could."Amelia nodded, running her fingers over one of the cuts, pressing down enough that a clear liquid seeped out.

"I think she's already beginning to heal herself. I won't use sutures, only TAC." Everyone looked up as Selene suddenly left the room, going into the lab without a word. Michael gave Amelia an apologetic look before going after her, not noticing the fingers on the tiny hand he laid back on the bed as they slowly flexed.

* * *

Selene stood in the lab, a small black duffel bag sitting before her on the lab table. Shaking her head, she opened the bag and began rummaging through its contents and placing things beside it. A small pair of sneakers with white socks tucked inside one of them, a child's purple sweatshirt, a pair of black stretch pants, and a set of purple camouflage pajamas soon covered the steel table. Briefly, she ran her hand over the PJ top, the symbol of the moon cradled into a sun almost teasing her.

_Selene and Nyssa. Moon and a new day. How perfectly opposite we are, Nyssa._ Tears fell down her cheeks. _Why?_

Shaking slightly, she gratefully turned around into Michael's arms, the latter coming up behind her silently during her idle activity. Pressing her face into his shoulder, she sobbed softly, her hands sliding up and over her eyes to further hide her tears. "It took too much time," she whispered. "This took too much time."

"I know."

"God only knows how long it will take her to recover. Before she even wakes up." She raised her head and looked into his saddened blue eyes. "Michael-" He cut off her question, this time using a soft kiss to silence her worries.

They stood for a few moments, just pressing lips together, arms loosely wrapped each other. But Michael took another step, parting her lips with the gentle slide of his tongue. Immediately, she responded, allowing him to taste her as she tightened her hold on his shoulders. Over the last almost five years, they rarely went further than a brief, heated kiss. Both of them felt guilty by even thinking about any kind of satisfaction; they had a missing child and focused all of their energies on that.

Deepening the kiss further, they let go of their exterior world for a moment, knowing their child was receiving the best care possible and was under their roof. But both of them pulled back as a shrill scream reached their ears. Rushing back into the room, Michael caught Marie as she stumbled backward.

Nyssa was wide awake, tearing at the restraints on her arms and fighting off Amelia and the two lycan girls. Resounding snaps signified her tearing through the leather holding her left ankle and wrist. With a the freed hand, she started clawing at her other wrist, her barely extended fingernails cutting into her skin as well as the leather cuff.

Michael stood Marie up and looked to Selene. "Try to hold her still. I'll have to sedate her." Selene gave him a tearful look as he ran to the Pixius machine to get a mild sedative. "Selene, you have to hold her down, please," he called, punching in his access code quickly.

With a deep breath, Selene moved up to the head of the bed, nudging the one lycan woman out of the way before grabbing Nyssa's free wrist. In a flash, she pinned the child flat to the bed. Nyssa paused momentarily, a slight shock to her system, before thrashing against Selene's hold. "Get her leg," Selene ordered. Amelia and one of the girls held her leg down while the other placed a double cuff on her ankle.

"Done!" They let go and watched as the child yanked at the new restraint, vainly trying to free it once again. Already, it was noticeable that she was tiring; from the wild movements, now she only tugged at the leather straps, arching her back and grunting against Selene's hold. Only now did Selene realize that Nyssa had her eyes squeezed shut, tears slowly trickling out from beneath the tightly pressed eyelids.

"Open your eyes, Nyssa," she commanded softly, moisture building in her eyes as Nyssa began shake with sobs. "Please, please open your eyes. We're not going to hurt you," she whispered, leaning down to touch foreheads. "Please, Nyssa, open your eyes and look at me." With an audible sob of resignation, she slowly opened her eyes and looked directly at Selene.

Immediately, Nyssa ceased to move. The inky black of her hybrid nature melted away to reveal icy blue eyes. _She looks just like Michael. _The child stared into deep brown depths of Selene's eyes for a moment, searching, it seemed, for something.

Thinking quickly, she took one hand away, pressing her nail into her palm until a thin rivulet of blood ran. She pressed her hand to the child's face, watching as she flinched away, squirming as if she was going to be attached. Selene sat on edge, hoping somewhere within, despite their separation, her blood would spark some memory.

"Nyssa, please," she begged, "look at me. I would never, ever hurt you." Nyssa kept her face turned away still and with each second that passed, Selene felt a part of her very soul being burnt to ash. "Please..no one here will hurt you."

Finally, Nyssa relented and stopped pulling away from Selene. Keeping her eyes averted, she lifted her face into Selene's palm. A slight jolt went through the child when her cheek touched the blood. She sniffed softly at the liquid, unsure then curious.

Then hungry.

Her eyes came up, their natural blue depths almost the icy white Selene's took on in the deep of a blood thirst. Going on a brutal gut feeling, Selene brought her wrist to her lips and bit down on the cluster of arteries resting there. As she extended her arm back, Nyssa moved forward, latching onto it with a dying hunger.

That familiar sting then rushing sensation, like spinning under a star-lit sky, caused Selene to grab ahold of Nyssa and pull her close. Her head drooped down and she panted softly. She felt everything and nothing at all. But with the now threatening weakness, a thought pulsed through her as well. _She'll see, she'll see, she'll know me, she'll know that I'm her-_

"Momma?" Selene hadn't realized her eyes fell shut until she opened them again. When she looked into Nyssa's eyes, she could have sworn she saw her memories play across the beautiful blue orbs. She could see the first time she held a crying, newborn Nyssa, cradling her close despite having almost no strength; when she watched Michael hold her close to his chest, humming softly and looking into the sleepy gaze of his daughter. Every memory of her daughter, including the many times Selene cried herself to sleep with her name on her lips and the aching relief when she lifted her daughter from the sewer tunnel and into her arms.

She could see all of those memories in Nyssa's eyes, along with a disbelief and hope that these memories were true.

"Momma," Nyssa whispered, touching Selene's face gently. The child's bottom lip trembled as her face squished up with tears. It was obvious the girl had no idea that someone was looking for her, let alone loved her. Selene slid forward on the bed, wrapping Nyssa in a warm embrace as she started to cry again herself. She kissed her daughter's still wet hair gently several times, rubbing her one hand up and down her back. _Thank you God,_ she prayed silently.

At a soft whimper, she looked and realized that Nyssa was trying to embrace her as well, but the cuffs on her wrists prevented the action. Quickly, Selene ripped off the restraints, sighing with a sob as Nyssa wrapped her arms carefully around her neck and pressed her face into her neck. Rocking back and forth, Selene whispered reassurances in her daughter's ear, telling her how much she loved her, how they missed her, and how sorry they were they didn't find her sooner.

Nyssa pulled back slightly, gazing into her mother's eyes. Selene smiled softly, kissing her nose, cheeks, and forehead before touching foreheads again. Her heart nearly burst as Nyssa gave her a tiny smile. The child looked to the left, her eyes filling with tears once more. Selene looked up and realized that Michael had been standing there for the extent of their mother/daughter interaction.

"Who is that?" Selene asked in a whisper. "Do you know who that is?"

Nyssa's lips moved around silently, her mind recognizing the man from Selene's memories but finding the name for him with some difficulty. Michael knelt down at the side of the bed, his eyes soothing and comforting as he smiled at his daughter.

"Da-daddy," Nyssa fumbled out, looking quickly to Selene who nodded with tearful assurance. Gently, Michael reached up and stroked her cheek before wrapping his arms around her. Selene turned to undo the straps on her ankles and found the three women standing across the room, holding the leg restraints in their hands.

Michael pulled Nyssa into his arms, lifting her off the bed as he held her. She nuzzled his shoulder before resting her cheek against his warm skin. He kissed her forehead, one hand massaging her head as he ran his fingers up into her hair. Selene held his other hand and he pulled her up into the embrace.

For the first time in nearly five years, they were a family again.

* * *

_A/N: COMPLETELY REWRITTEN...the other version of this chapter sucked._

_Until next chapter,_

_anthestria _


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four: Given _

_Its all around you._

_-Bjork

* * *

_

A soft whimper of pain caused Selene to tighten her hold on Nyssa. Three hours of cleaning the seemingly endless number of cuts and wounds drained the child of any energy she had left. Even mild cleansers burned her viciously. They couldn't keep the IV in her arm either; once Nyssa realized that a rather large needle was beneath her skin, she started to hyperventilate and almost pulled it clear out. They would feed her after they finished here.

Michael gently lifted Nyssa's foot, placing it on the bed and directly in the light. "Okay, this is last one, Nyssa. Then we're all done." Selene cradled their child closely as she nodded into her shoulder.

He turned to the tray beside him, selecting long tweezers and two blunt probes. He looked up to Amelia, handing her the probes. She moved around to the other side and tilted Nyssa's foot back further.

With as gentle of a touch as possible, Amelia spread the wound open with the probes, exposing a good half an inch of the inner flesh of the heel. The hiss of breath followed by a whimper gave Michael slight pause before he worked the tweezers in.

Thirty seconds elapsed and Michael gave a sigh of relief. With a quick tug, he pulled out them out and Amelia slowly let the wound close.

"That would explain a lot," he thought aloud. In the bright light of the lab, the blood looked almost like cellophane on the piece of glass removed from Nyssa's foot. Selene eyed it, guessing it was almost two inches in length. She kissed her daughter's head softly, rubbing her back reassuringly.

"See, all done," she said with a gentle smile. Amelia slowly pulled off one of the bandages on Nyssa's chest, finding the wounds beneath quickly healing up.

"Selene, I think your blood did the trick. Most of what we cleaned are now closed up." She sighed softly before braving her next venture. "But I still think it might be best if she spent the day down here, just in case something happened."

"No," Selene and Michael told her bluntly.

"Look, its not like you wouldn't be with her. We won't leave her alone or...anything," Amelia trailed off as Nyssa suddenly grabbed ahold of Selene tighter. Selene whispered to her softly, getting a frantic nod before looking at Amelia.

"She's going up with us to our quarters. If something happens, we'll call you." Selene shifted slightly, letting Michael wrap Nyssa in one of the thick blankets Amelia brought down earlier. Nyssa reached up for Michael who gladly took her into his arms. Selene walked over and picked up a radio off the counter top. "Samuel?"

"I'm here," a voice replied.

"Are the halls cleared?"

"Everyone is staying in their rooms. Cameras are showing you are good to go."

"Make sure of that," she said before turning the radio off and looking over to Nyssa and Michael. "Ready?"

"Yep. We're good," Michael said, rubbing his cheek against Nyssa's forehead as she curled into his arms further.

* * *

As tired as she was, Nyssa stayed wide awake as they left the med lab. The long hallway took them past the dojo, a few of the men training in the far corner of the room. As they came up the steps and into the main house, she adjusted herself up in her father's arms and looked about. Despite being empty, she could smell the numerous vampires and lycans that frequented the main lounge and media areas. Lamps gave a dull glow against the steel plates that covered the windows, protecting any vampires from the now setting sun.

They went through the main entryway, a pair of guards barely visible through small frosted glass panels that rested on both sides of the door. The chandelier that gave off light above them sparkled as they passed beneath it, small rainbow speckles dancing on Nyssa's skin and drawing out a soft smile. She looked over as Selene gently rubbed the top of her exposed foot before pulling the warm blanket over it.

They passed through a long hallway, lined with covered windows that made her wonder what lay beyond the protective barriers. When the rounded the corner from that hall, Selene moved ahead of them, opening up a door and standing aside as Michael and Nyssa went in.

A large, plush brown couch with two big armchairs sat in a semi-square facing a large open fire place. Nearby, a large table sat with four high-back chairs; several papers lay scattered on the surface along with pictures and maps. Michael carried Nyssa to another part of the room that was raised up from the rest. They bypassed a huge bed that looked soft and fluffy just at a glance.

"Marie brought her stuff up from the lab," Selene said, turning on the light to the bathroom and moving inside. Michael brought Nyssa in and stood as Selene twisted the silver knobs on the sunken bathtub. Steam rose up from the tub as water poured out of the faucet, making the cool air of the room grow warm and moist. She came over, smiling at Nyssa before unwrapping her from the blanket and taking her into her arms. "We still need towels. I forgot to grab them on the way up."

"I'll get them," Michael offered, kissing Nyssa's temple before leaving the room. Selene immediately noted the tearful look on her daughter's face.

"Its alright. He'll be right back. But for now," she said, moving them toward a standing shower stall. "We have to get you cleaned up." Slowly, she stripped the scrubs off of Nyssa, carefully avoiding the still healing wounds on her arms and chest. She quickly shampooed and rinsed the last parts of the sewer from Nyssa's hair using the detachable shower handle, allowing her to sit on the floor of the shower as she worked the soft lavender scented baby shampoo through the thin locks.

When she turned off the shower, she quickly moved over and turned off the bathtub's faucet as well. Turning back, she felt a pang go through her whole body. Sitting on the floor, Nyssa wrapped her arms around her body, rocking back and forth with soft sniffles. _She's had to do this before,_ she thought fearfully.

"Oh god," Selene whispered. She dropped down next to Nyssa, rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm her up. "Nyssa, I'm sorry...I-I-I didn't think you'd get this," she trailed off as Nyssa looked up at her, a wave of pain and hurt pulsing from her innocent face. She pulled Nyssa into her arms, not caring that she soaked her clothes completely, and cradled her daughter close.

She didn't know what happened during her years with the coven, but she would all she could to help Nyssa through them.

* * *

_A/N: Another almost complete rewrite. Hope you like it!_

_until next chapter,_

_anthestria._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Reposted Chapter.

* * *

**_

_Chapter Five: Given , Part 2_

_All is full of love._

_-Bjork

* * *

_

"Okay, cover your eyes," Michael placed his hands over his own eyes, spreading his fingers apart to watch as Nyssa mimicked his actions. He cupped her hands, scooped up the still warm water from the bath tub and poured it down the back of Nyssa's head. When he finished, he gently grasped his daughter's hands, kissing each knuckle with an exaggerated noise. Finishing with the knuckles, he opened her palms and placed a loud smooch on both of them, gaining a very soft giggle from Nyssa.

He gave her a big, open grin, watching as she followed suit. _God, she's so beautiful_ he relished, brushing his hand through her wet hair. But as soon as the smile crossed her face, it disappeared, replaced by a solemn and depressed line. As much as he understood the length of time before Nyssa would be like any other 'normal' child, if she ever did, part of him hoped that she would be all smiles and happiness at once. That part despaired with each of her worried glances and flinching at the smallest noises.

On the other hand, he felt better knowing it didn't happen all at once. Four, nearly five years of her life already passed and they missed out. Being able to take her out in the gardens while it snowed, teaching her the names of different bugs and animal, all of the things parents do for their children...Selene and Michael never had. But just within the few hours they had with her, it was quite clear that the vampires kept Nyssa secluded, ignorant and afraid. He looked forward to giving her everything they denied her.

He looked up as Selene came back into the bathroom, the lush green towel and the purple camouflage pajamas in her hands. "How was it?" he asked, shifting his weight on his knees. Selene moved to the other side of the tub, sinking down into the thick rug.

"I explained what happened and told them that she came home," she said, placing her hand on Nyssa's cheek as she pushed a pink rubber duck around on the water's surface; Michael gave it to her when she first got in the tub.

"And?"

"And I could hear them all the way down the hall," she smirked. "They're very excited she's here, but," she looked at him with her usual hard countenance, "until Nyssa is more acquainted with the house and the people within, I've asked them to keep a distance. Not avoid her or anything, but not to directly come up to her either." Michael nodded as Selene cradled the back of Nyssa's head in her hand. Slowly, he slipped his hand over hers, gently squeezing it in assurance.

"Well," he said, looking into Nyssa's curious eyes. "I think its time we get you out of there. You're getting wrinkly as it is; you might grow gills soon."

Nyssa held up her one hand, looking at it before showing it to Michael, softly repeating, "Wrinkly."

"That's right," he praised her, lifting her up and out of the tub. Selene came around to them, opening the towel up and draping it over Nyssa's shoulders as Michael placed her on her feet. "I'm going to fix her cup for bed," he said, smiling at Nyssa as he stepped out of the bathroom.

At first, Nyssa wobbled a bit; it was the first time since she woke up that she stood on her own two feet. But Selene soon had her in her hold, rubbing the soft towel over her damp skin and warming her up further.

After making sure each part was dry, Selene helped her put on the pajamas. They hung off her still very thin frame slightly, but for the most part, she looked like a comfortable child getting ready for bed. She put the towel on Nyssa's head and playfully rubbed her hair about wildly, getting a small round of laughs that were mostly muffled by the towel and fast motions.

Dropping the towel to the floor, Selene just looked at her daughter, seeing how beautiful she really was without mud and muck blocking it out. She looked a lot like her mother in the face, but very much had Michael's smile and icy blue eyes. Her partially dried hair was Selene's color with Michael's soft curls. Yet even with all of her parents' features blending seamlessly on her face, Nyssa had a look all her own. It reminded Selene of what she imagined cherubs looked like.

A small yawn broke Selene's study and she smiled brightly. "Tired?" Nyssa nodded gently, looking to her feet as a slight blush crept up her face. "What is it?" Selene asked, still smiling despite a worry building at her daughter's actions. Nyssa looked up at her, her forehead screwing up slightly in concentration. She gestured to her mouth, opening it up slightly and pointing to the empty space inside.

"Hu-hungery," she spoke out, pronouncing the word with the phonetic expertise that most young children contained.

"Well, daddy went to get you something to eat and will be right back. But for now," Selene picked Nyssa up and hugged her close. "We are going to go get into bed."

She walked out of the bathroom and right into their bedroom area. Gently, she turned Nyssa in her arms, cradling her as she lowered her into the fluffy down comforter. Looking down at the noise, she whispered, "I'll be right back," before going to Michael who stood in the living area looking at the cup in his hands.

"What's wrong?"

"I think maybe we should use a bottle," he said, turning the sippy cup over in his hands. Selene caught the scent of the warmed blood that sloshed around inside the brightly colored container. He sighed, "I don't know if she's actually up to using a cup just yet."

"Why not? She's nearly five now."

"Yeah, but she probably hasn't had much utensil training and...it might be better if we gave her a bottle which is easier to-" He stopped his thoughts and smiled. "Selene," he whispered, directing his gaze up toward their bed. She looked up and leaned over to better see what amused him.

Nyssa ran her hands over the comforter again, feeling their soft surface with curiosity. From the look on her face, it was obvious she was not used to such luxuries as an actual bed. Cautiously, she leaned back into the large pillows behind her. A look of panic crossed her face as she sunk back quickly, leaving her surrounded by crisp linens and the warm glow of the table lamp. Selene and Michael watched silently as she adjusted herself, turning on her side and slowly curling into the bed.

Both of them restrained a laugh as she gave a soft sigh, tucking her thumb into her mouth and blinked sleepily. It was so picture perfect, it seemed impossible.

"The cup will be fine, Michael," Selene said softly, taking it from his hand and going up into the bed area. "Nyssa," she called softly, giving her a loving gaze as she looked up. "Hungry?" she asked, holding out the cup. Nyssa accepted the cup from her mother, pulling her thumb out of her mouth and tucking the spout between her pale lips. After a few tentative sips, she began drinking the blood in long droughts.

Selene adjusted herself on the bed, sliding the comforter out from beneath Nyssa's legs and pulling it over both of them. She let Nyssa find her position which turned out to be her forehead resting at the base of Selene's neck, one hand holding the cup as she continued to feed, the other resting gently on her mother's upper arm. Selene pulled back the comforter behind Nyssa as Michael slipped in behind her. He laid his arm across Nyssa and Selene's waists, his chin resting just behind his daughter's head. Nyssa leaned back slightly into his chest, her eyelids sinking with each blink.

"Goodnight Nyssa," Selene whispered, kissing her forehead gently.

"We love you, princess," Michael added, dropping several light kisses on the back of her head. In a few moments, Nyssa fell asleep, feeling safe for the first time in her life.

* * *

_A/N: Completely rewritten...wait until i finish with this puppy. there's still more to be done! works feverishly_

_until next chapter,_

_anthestria_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: These Walls

_And even when I'm scared_

_I have to try to fly_

_But I've seen it done before_

_-Teddy Geiger

* * *

_

No matter how fast Selene moved, it seemed like the distance between the kitchen and their quarters just grew longer with each step she took. Gripping the sippy cup even more, she had to remind herself not to break the thick plastic cup; cutting herself and spilling luke warm blood all over herself was not ideal. Up the three steps, across the second media room, down the window hall and around the corner, she burst into their room without even needing to catch her breath.

"Here," she said, tossing the cup up to Michael who sat on their bed. He caught it in mid-air, turning it over and offering it to Nyssa. She lay in his arms, cradled closely as her body shook from the still falling tears. Worried that the sight might frighten her again, he had pulled the blood-stained sheets off the bed and tossed them away. Without words, he put the nose of the lid to her lips and she immediately responded. Her tiny hands came around the cup and she held it on her own, looking from Michael to Selene with wide eyes.

Sitting down next to him on the bed, Selene leaned on his shoulder and watched as he rocked them to and fro, keeping their daughter as calm as possible. As Nyssa's eyes began to drift shut, Selene focused her attention toward her wrists. Angry red scars ran from her palms to mid-arms, the edges healed, but the centers still raw and open. Blush-like stained mottled the pristine white skin, reminding Michael he had yet to clean up the rest of the blood. When she turned the cup in her hands, it came to their attention that sheered off hunks of flesh and bloody tissue were stuck beneath her fingernails.

"Good night, Nyssa," he whispered, the smile on his face for both comfort and internal laughter; it was nearly ten in the morning. With several deep, cleansing breaths, her eyes fluttered shut and she went back to sleep. Both parents let out a sigh of relief, Michael leaning his head against Selene's, watching as she lightly ran her fingertips up and down Nyssa's arm.

"That was….unreal," she whispered.

"Yeah."

"What if all her dreams are like this? I don't want to have to sedate her...ever."

Michael kissed her cheek and looked into her eyes, "I think it might just be bad memories. Its going to take a while for her to feel completely safe here. And even then...this could just be something we'll have to help her deal with."

Silence washed over the room as they continued to look into each other's eyes. Acting solely on instinct and the awe she always had for her mate, Selene turned his head completely with her hands and kissed him hard. So hard, in fact, that she drew blood from his tongue, drinking it in and savoring the amazing taste of him. When she pulled back, his face was stuck in stun-mode, his mouth open just so, and his eyes wide. It _had_ been a long time since they were intimate.

Shaking away the shock, Michael kissed her gently, this time drawing her down into the pillows. He adjusted Nyssa so that she returned to Selene's embrace and settled down with his arms around him.

Several hours later, it was the soft press of lips to Selene's temple that caused her to wake and stretch slightly. Cracking her eyes, she at first beheld a mass of dark curls resting just beneath her nose. She pulled her head back and smiled as Nyssa's lips moved slightly over the thumb that found its way back into her mouth at some point in the past few hours. Eying her wrists up, she gave a soft sigh of satisfaction. _One less thing for Nyssa to worry about when she wakes._

It was when she looked past her daughter that she realized Michael was missing.

"Hey." She looked over her shoulder, right into his bright grin.

"Hey," she replied, yawning into the bed and body warmed material of her shirt. "Did she wake again?"

"I don't think so. But I couldn't stay asleep after that."

"Watching for more dreams?"

"Partially," he said with a smirk. "Something about watching the two most beautiful women in the world sleep...yeah, just wouldn't let me close my eyes." Selene returned the smile, pressing her face down to half hide it behind their daughter's head. Michael leaned forward, lips just ghosting her temple. "Its not my fault you made us such a beautiful girl," he whispered, kissing the dimple that appeared with Selene's grin.

He stood up and away from the bed, careful not to move it a lot. "I want to go down and take a look at the blood samples we got yesterday. Might be able to determine the amount of time it will take before," he paused, brushing back loose curls from Nyssa's face, "before she'll be up to par with her health."

Selene nodded slightly, a languorous warm washing over her. "What time is it?"

"About two in the afternoon. Sleep," he whispered, kissing her lips gently.

Selene watched with sleepy blinks as Michael crossed the room and left their quarters. Carefully, she shifted her position on the bed, stretching out her legs to hear the soft crack of her joints before curling up once more. The movement caused Nyssa some disturbance and she moaned very softly as she cuddled closer to her mother. With gentle shushing noises, Selene kissed her pale forehead then nuzzled her hair, inhaling the incredible scent of her sleeping child.

Within seconds, they both went back into a deep sleep.

* * *

Michael cracked his neck, a satisfied look on his face as the pop echoed in the hallway. The main house was empty, many of its members still sleeping soundly despite the metal plates that blocked out the light from all of the windows. A few lycans sat in the kitchen, chatting over cups of warmed blood; they gave a small nod in his direction as he passed by. Continuing down into the basement, he peered into the dojo and saw a small group of people sparring and watching alternately.

_All the same, but it feels different. Now that Nyssa's with us, _he thought as he passed through the double swinging doors and into the main lab.

"Hey," he said with some surprise as Amelia looked up from a microscope.

"Hey there, daddy," she teased with a soft laugh. Michael gave a wide grin as he walked over to the sink and began to wash his hands. "How's she doing?"

"Which one?"

"Which one should I be asking about?" she raised her eyebrows in mock confusion.

"Nyssa's doing fine," he replied, pulling on a lab coat; more a habit than a necessity.

"No problems last night?"

"She had a...nightmare, but settled down quickly. Otherwise, she just curled up into Selene's arms." He laughed slightly before looking up at her with a slight blush. "She wouldn't let go of my hand this morning. I was afraid I would wake her up."

"Well, she knows who her dad is and obviously doesn't want to let him go." When Michael went for the handle to the lab fridge, she lifted up the tray of tubes holding Nyssa's blood samples. "That's what I've been working on."

"Really? Anything interesting?"

"Well, I split up the samples into eight instead of the four we took. Half I was using to study metabolism and nourishment, the other half for later work on her actual genetic make-up." She turned her microscope sideways and gestured for Michael to look. "I don't think we'll have to worry about a long recuperation."

"Hmm."

"These cells are straight from her; I haven't touched them." When Michael sat up, she slide out the Petri dish from beneath the scope and put in another one. "Check these out."

Where the first cells were incredibly small, even for cellular standards, these were much bigger. Instead of a shriveled, dark appearance, they were rounded, fuller and had a warm red color to them. Floating around in the second dish, it was easier to see the tiny platelet pieces and much larger white blood cells mixing in with the red blood cells. Quite clearly, this batch was incredibly healthier than the other.

"What did you do?"

"I added donor blood." Michael looked up at her. "I'm serious. I just poured some of the human blood we have on hand into the dish. Her cells took a while to recognize the foreign bodies, but when they did, they quickly devoured them and grew. These are the end result of adding 0.5 milliliters in four times over the course of morning."

"Wow."

She snorted softly, turning the scope back and looking in again. "I know. As long as Nyssa keeps feeding, she should recover quickly. Maybe a week or so for her to reach her peak health."

Michael let out a relieved sigh. _Thank you, God. And thank you to our genetics._

"So," Amelia prodded, leaning her chin on her hand and smiling slyly. "How are you feeling?"

Michael grinned again. "I'm perfect. Just perfect."

* * *

"And we're done," Selene announced proudly, a slightly childish tone to her voice. _When is the last time I sounded childish?_ Her conscious mind couldn't wrap itself around her current mood and actions, constantly going back to the fact that most of her existence was mired in the slaughter of one of the immortal races. Now, she was tying up the simple cloth string laces on the back of Nyssa's top and gently tousling what turned out to be big, thick dark chocolate curls. _Far cry, Selene. Far cry._

Opening up the bed side table, she retrieved a small hand mirror and held it up before her daughter. "What do you think?" A few seconds of wide eyes and confused glances between Selene and mirror caught her off-guard. "You've never seen your reflection before," she voiced her mild shock, unable to control the tone in her voice. Immediately, Nyssa turned her head away, sniffling slightly. "No, its alright Nyssa. Its okay," she soothed, cursing inwardly. It became evident in the first few minutes after waking up that her daughter was easily discouraged. After finding out that Nyssa was actually toilet trained, she also found out that her legs remained partially weakened and led to her falling to the floor and splitting her lip open. Her simple grammar skills and poor knowledge of basic things made Selene want to pummel the next vampire she saw.

But it also became evident that Nyssa was a fast learner. If Selene showed her something and repeated the name twice, Nyssa would say it back. The recognition of the object showed brightly in her eyes. So Selene held up the mirror and repeated twice, "This is a mirror."

"Mir..mirror," Nyssa whispered, touching the reflective surface.

"We use a mirror to see ourselves," Selene said, pointing to Nyssa's face and back again. "So you can tell what you look like." She watched, a warm glow building within her chest, as Nyssa carefully traced her face with her fingers. The prominent outline of her cheek bones and eye sockets was less today, but still gave her a ghostly appearance. Carefully, she touched the tips of her canines, examining the pair of teeth that stuck out prominently from the rest.

Out of nowhere, Nyssa turned her head up, adjusting herself slightly in Selene's lap and softly said, "I l-l-love you, momma." Selene turned her the rest of the way, pulling her into a tight embrace while placing a long and lingering kiss on her temple.

"I love you too, my angel," she whispered. _Definitely a far cry...but I love it._

After a few moments, Selene pulled back and looked her into her daughter's sparkling blue eyes. "Hungry?" With an avid nod from Nyssa, she stood up from the bed and shifted her onto her hip. It wasn't until they were half way across the room that she came to a halt. She had completely forgotten: the sun was setting and most of the Clan would be moving about the mansion. _Nyssa was overwhelmed with everyone in the med lab. How can she handle being around the entire house?_

"Nyssa?" She looked from her mother's shoulder. "We're going out into the house now. There may be a lot of people out there," she lowered her voice, reverting into a soothing tone even further, "but they love you. They all care about you. And they are very worried about you."

"Stare?" Nyssa asked quietly, thinking about the two Lycan nurses who Selene snapped at for staring at her for too long.

"Maybe. But they all just want to make sure you are feeling better. They haven't seen you in a long time and missed you."

"Like momma?"

_Not damn near as much as momma but she's got the idea, _she thought while nodding to her child. "If you get scared, tell me and we can come back to the room, okay?" Taking a few steadying breaths herself, she reached for the door handle. Stepping out into the immediate hallway, Selene adjusted her closer with a peck on her cheek. As they moved into the window hall, Nyssa sat up slightly as she looked out onto the garden with its dwarf pines, several small leafless trees, and some thick bushes.

Moving past there, they came upon a small group in the second, smaller media room. They stood just past the entry from the hall. Nyssa noticed them and tucked her head into her mother's neck slightly, eyes just visible over her shoulder. At first, the group didn't notice Selene coming toward them. But as she quietly excused herself, moving past one of them quickly and carefully, each one did a double take and strained their necks slightly as they tried to better see Nyssa.

The main media/living room was lightly occupied, nine or so people conversing on the semi-circular couches. Most of them held large cups in their hands and raised them to their lips every so often to drink the warm (or cold for some) blood that was their evening feed. Conversation went from a dull roar to whispers as Selene came into the room. Many of them failed to conceal their curiosity as they stared at the pair, but quickly turned their heads away when Selene looked up at them.

With a nod and slightly smirk, she continued on into the kitchen, very well aware of the eyes on her back as they passed through the many corridors leading to the main kitchen which turned out to be empty at this moment.

The bright lights reflected on the rarely used, but often cleaned marble counters. A large island with a stainless steel double sink and two dishwashers sat in the middle of the room; around it sat nearly twenty bar-style stools with softly padded seats. On each of the three walls, a huge steel refrigerator quietly hummed as their computer screens flashed weather information and ran a ticker of news headlines. Steel framed cabinets with clear glass windows graced the walls, track lighting in the wall giving an eerie but cool illumination to the various glasses inside.

"Let's just sit you...there," Selene said, placing Nyssa on the counter top of the island; the child could barely balance on her feet and she would not risk her falling off a bar stool. Turning to the wall counters behind her, she quickly opened one of the cabinets but pulling up on the small knob on the front. The duel glass panels folded up and clicked into place, allowing her to let go of them without fear. Sitting just inside on the shelf, four plastic sippy cups with brightly colored designs waited patiently for use.

Taking one out, she couldn't help but laugh at herself. Three weeks prior to finding Nyssa, she purchased many items a four year old might use, including the cups, outfits, shoes, and even small toys. Everyone that heard about it smiled sadly, thinking it was a lost cause to prepare for a child who had been lost for so long. But every year, about the same time, she had done this, just in case they would soon find her. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled as Nyssa looked around the room, running her hands over the counter and swinging her legs back and forth over the edge.

When she pulled the fridge door open, Nyssa leaned to the left slightly to see inside. Blood packets made up the entire contents, each back either resting on a shelf or hanging from small hooks installed on the door. Instead of taking one of the bags sitting before her, Selene knelt down to the drawer at the bottom portion. A key pad sat on the front of it, the small screen next to it blinking the word "LOCKED". Punching a series of numbers, the screen turned blue and the word changed to "UNLOCKED".

She pulled out a larger bag, the liquid inside the same as all the others. Shutting the drawer with her foot and watching as it reverted to "LOCKED" status again, Selene shut the door and moved over to the microwave. Popping the bag in, she nuked it for only a few seconds before pulling it out and turning back around to Nyssa. Unscrewing the cap, she poured the warmed blood into the cup, filling it to the brim. She quickly sucked the last of the blood from the bag and tossed into a nearby trash can. _I'll eat later,_ she thought as her body reacted to the few milliliters she drank.

"Here you go," she said, replacing the lid to the cup and tightening it. She handed it to Nyssa who quickly placed it to her lips and began to drink. Selene moved closer to her daughter, running a hand through her hair briefly before wrapping an arm around her back and hugging her close. _At least she's got an appetite. This will definitely help her to heal faster._

"I was just going up to your room." Selene looked up as Marie walked into the kitchen. "But I got wind of you being out in the house."

"She was hungry."

"No problems with being out in the house?" At the head shake, Marie smiled. "Good. Everyone's just excited that she's here with us."

"What did you need me for?"

"Michael sent me. He wanted to do a full physical on Nyssa tonight. And-" Her eyes went from Selene to Nyssa with worry in them. Putting her hand over her daughter's ear and pulling her close so her other was pressed against her chest, she nodded to Marie. "Samuel intercepted a message from the Coven; Marcus has arrived at the New York house."

Despite not hearing the possibly upsetting news, Nyssa still felt a flutter of worry as her mother's heartbeat sped up in only a few seconds.

* * *

_A/N: oh thank god i finished this rewrite. Hallelujah! (dances the Happy-Pants-Dance) now, onto the sex scene rewrites!_

_until next chapter,_

_anthestria _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hands Down

_My hopes are so high __that your kiss might kill me._

_So won't you kill me?_

_So I die happy._

_-Dashboard Confessional

* * *

_

Everyone in the lab cracked a small smile, unable to restrain their amusement at Nyssa's infectious giggles. Michael waited a second before wiggling his fingers back and forth again on her sides, grinning as she laughed and tried to escape his hold. He kissed her neck softly before turning her around on the exam table so she faced him.

"You did wonderful, Nyssa," he told her as he reached for the neatly folded blue nightgown. It was late in the morning, but they had been up most of the night and day; he thought it best that she try to get some sleep. "What did you think, Amelia?" he asked over his shoulder.

"I think she's gained nearly fifteen pounds," she said coming up with a chart in hand. "There's also been a significant increase in her cognitive skills as well. Her test results have her in the higher end of her preferred statistical range."

"Perfect." Michael pulled the nightgown down, still grinning as her curls bounced up and down as the material slid over them. Adjusting her shoulders, the entire gown swished loosely; it was just about her size with a skirt hanging down to her ankles. When she yawned quietly, Michael picked up her into his arms, making a funny noise and getting a grin very much like his own. "Ready to get some sleep, princess?" He kissed her forehead and held her in a close embrace before turning to go. "I'll be down later to look over the rest of the results. I want her to take a nap before she stays up tonight." Nudging Nyssa gently with his shoulder, he asked, "Say goodbye?"

With a shy smile, she waved to Amelia with a very quiet "Bye-bye" on her lips. Amelia immediately returned the wave with a sweet smile. Satisfied, Michael continued out the lab doors. One of the Lycan nurses came over with another set of test results and sat down at the lab table.

"Do you think she'll ever be comfortable around us?"

"Us?"

"The Clan."

Amelia sighed as she returned to her own seat. "Its only been nine days. Most people take longer to get used to a new house. The fact that she's incredibly comfortable with her parents is a good sign for the rest of us. But its going to be a while before she feels safe enough to just walk around the house on her own."

"Yeah. I just wish there was some way we could just prove to her that we care about her."

"Well, unless something falls from the sky, we'll just have to wait."

* * *

When Michael rounded the corner into their corridor, he noticed the light coming in through another doorway. With a quick sniff, he knew exactly who was in there and decided to check it out later. Going into their room, he put another sweet kiss on Nyssa's head. "Time for bed, princess," he whispered, watching as her already sleep-bleary eyes fluttered opened briefly at the sound of his voice before she curled into his hold further.

Ever so carefully, he placed her in the center of the bed and watched for a few minutes. Nyssa adjusted herself once and settled right into the pillows, her tiny feet looking as if they stopped in mid-dance of a ballet recital as her foot flexed with her toes pointed toward the end of the bed. Her face seemed to glow as her dark curls surrounded and framed it out. It was in her cheeks and arms that the fifteen pounds were most noticeable; her belly still sunk in slightly, pulling the skin so taught over her ribs, Michael wondered if it was sometimes painful for her to breath.

* * *

He moved silently to the door and out into the hall. Shutting it only half way, he figured it would be best in case she woke up. Turning around, he looked at the other slightly opened door in the hall and sighed. The room was designated to become Nyssa's quarters when she was old enough to sleep alone. It was a few feet smaller than their room, but it was fully furnished with similar items like their room including a king sized bed, sofa, and full bathroom.

It was also where they moved the crib about three months after Nyssa's kidnapping.

Opening the door, he slipped in and shut it completely behind him. Just as he thought, there Selene was, sitting on the sofa silently and staring at something he couldn't see from the door. As he moved forward, she let a soft sigh out.

"How is she?" she asked, not moving her eyes.

"Sleeping right now. She's gained about fifteen pounds," he said with a hopeful tone as he walked further into the room, "and she's up on the high end of the range for cognitive abilities. Overall, she's making a fast recovery." She nodded, blinking a few times before looking up at him.

"I love her so much," she said, tears shimmering in her eyes. Michael quickly sat down next to her on the sofa and pulled her into his arms. Selene didn't sob or cry, just blinked out the tears quietly, pressing her face into his neck. "She's so perfect," she whispered.

"She is."

"She heals up completely and eats without problems. God, even her legs have gotten strong and she can walk on her own now."

"I know," he replied, trying to figure out what new set of worries brought on these emotions; by his reckoning, they had covered all the bases when it came to their parental fears so far.

But when she looked up at him, smiling softly through her tears and whispered again, "She's perfect," he realized it wasn't worry, but overwhelming relief. He leaned down and kissed her forehead with a squeeze of her shoulder. It was when he looked up that he realized that she was looking at the empty crib. A few cob webs had formed on it, but it was still as beautiful as the day he surprised her with it. _When she was six months pregnant. Forever ago._

Selene turned her attention back as well, turning around so her back was to his chest and his arm wrapped about her shoulders. "Did you hear me? When I was in here?"

"Actually no. But I could...I could just feel that you were in pain. And when I came closer to the door, the feeling got stronger. And that was before the heat worked in here. That's when I brought in the blanket."

"And the pillow. I remember that much."

"Well, next time, don't fall asleep on the floor." He looked down to where the blanket and pillow sat folded up at the corner foot of the sofa; the last time her found her here was the day before they heard news of the car accident in Pennsylvania. Pressing his nose into her hair and taking a deep breath, he remembered all the times he would come in here, finding her sitting on the sofa or on the floor. Sometimes she would being sobbing, her chest heaving against her tears; other times, she was silent, just staring at the crib or the bed, touching the various things that she would soon discard because of them not being age-appropriate for their then missing daughter. It killed him every time, but he wouldn't disturb her. Selene needed to grieve, to cry, and she only did that around him when she thought he was sleeping.

"We'll have to clean everything up in here one day," she announced, breaking into his thoughts. "I know she loves blue and green, so we won't have to paint or anything like that."

"I'm hoping this isn't going to be anytime soon. I'm very happy where she is right now."

"No. I'm going to let her decide when she wants to move into her room." Selene laughed softly, "I like holding her when she sleeps." Tears were gone from her eyes when she looked into Michael's blue ones, reaching her hand up to touch his cheek lightly.

Leaning down, he gently brushed his lips against her own before kissing her. He stayed that way for a few moments, just touching lips before slowly opening her mouth and tasting her with long strokes of his tongue. Pulling her into his lap, he ran his one hand up and down her arm as they continued to kiss. Her left arm came around his neck as she brought her right hand up to rest on the skin atop his jugular vein, his increasing pulse sending a shiver down her spine.

Moving away from her lips, he leaned over her and began to kiss her neck. Sucking and licking at the incredibly soft skin, he would graze his fangs over the most sensitive areas, smiling as she loosed several deep shudders. His hand worked its way up under her arm, massaging the skin there as he ran his thumb along the curve of her breast. When he grabbed her up closer to kiss around her neck, Selene gently shook her head.

"She...might wake...up," she whispered hoarsely, her eyes rolling up as he placed his unoccupied hand on her ass and squeezed it hard.

"I left the door open," he explained, his voice muffled by her skin. "If she wakes, we'll hear her."

He thought she was going to protest further when she pushed him up from her. Already growing hard and dying to make love to her after nearly five years of never doing so, he tried to keep his disappointment hidden from his eyes. Placing her hands on either side of his face, she mouthed the word "Slowly" before pulling him back down into a passionate kiss.

Michael had _no_ _problem_ with that request.

Sucking his bottom lip between her teeth, she bit down just enough to draw out a drop or two of blood. The sweet coppery taste from those drops coated her tongue, riling all of her senses and causing her to moan low and deep against his lips. Traveling her hands down to his shoulders, she pulled herself up into him. Sliding his hand down her belly and between her legs, he pressed lightly and smiled into her kiss as her hips bucked forward into his grasp. But seeing as she wanted to go slow, his hand moved to her thigh and he rubbed the muscle there gently.

They stayed this way for several minutes, the rays of sunlight filtering into the room through drawn shades and creating the most perfect atmosphere for them. It was warm, comforting, and welcoming. Each kiss, each tiny movement of their fingers, and restrained breath that moved across exposed skin felt perfected. When they slid down onto the floor, Selene straddling Michael's knees as he knelt on the rug, it was as if the entire world outside didn't exist. Even with light blaring right into her closed eyes, Selene had no pains, or worries, or even fears.

Their daughter slept safely in their room and Michael wasn't going to stop until they were both satisfied. This was peace and perfection.

Arching her back, she breathed a bit heavier as he kissed her skin through her shirt, sucking her breasts through the material as his hands cupped them lovingly. As she leaned back into his arms, he lowered them, guiding her down, down, down to where her shoulders rested on the floor. As she went backward, he trailed his lips down her body, nudging the material that already slid up her skin to go further so he could taste her flesh fully. Dipping his tongue into her belly button, he lifted her legs from around his and rested them on the floor. As slowly as he possibly could, he unfastened the buttons on her pants, touching each exposed inch with his lips.

As he worked them down, he realized that her legs were shaking slightly. Once the pants were off and tossed away, moved up to her, running his hands all the way from her toes to her hips before resting against her and kissing her hard. Taking all the time he wanted to, he made the kiss linger a long while before moving to take her top off. He pulled the stretchy material of her tank with the tips of his fingers, coaxing it into his grasp before taking it up to her head.

The shirt was just to the point where it covered her eyes when he stopped, confusing Selene for a moment that very quickly passed. Groaning, her back ached from the curve she put it in as she gave Michael's wandering lips even better access to her bare breasts. With a swirl of his tongue, he bit down slightly and enjoyed the now prominent shaking of her body against his as she held onto his arms with a vice-like grip. Moving over both straining peaks then up the deep valley they created, he finally yanked her shirt off. Soon after, he removed his own shirt, preferring to less complicate things later.

With the exception of her panties, Selene was almost completely naked before him. And for her, that wouldn't do at all.

Leaning up to kiss him, she stopped short of his lips and merely breathed on them. Her hands moved from his shoulders down his torso, nails sliding through the sheen of sweat on his skin. When she reached the fastenings on his jeans, she couldn't help but smile. Popping the button open and carefully sliding the zipper down, she purposely grazed her fingertips over him, eliciting a grunt and groan from Michael. She sat up slightly, her face in his neck as she slid his pants down and he kicked them the rest of the way off, his boxers going with them. Selene's breath came out raggedly and she fell back to the floor as Michael ran his now extended nails down her sides and to her hips. Pinching the thin elastic band, he ripped her panties in half and tossed them aside as well.

Now, there was nothing between them.

_Oh please God, don't let Nyssa wake up. Please,_ she begged inwardly.

Drawing her legs up, she gently pressed her knees into his sides and cradled him closely with her thighs. Not wanting to put his full weight on her, he only partially leaned against her, resting chest to chest and grinding his hips into hers. Touching his face, she pulled him into a kiss and rolled them over so she laid atop him. When she sat up, he moved his hands to her waist and raised her up slightly. In agonizingly slow motion, Selene let him guide her down onto him, biting her lip so hard she thought she would just take a piece off. When she slid down, body to body again, a gasping moan escaped her.

They both went completely still, eyes closed tightly, their breathing loud and echoing in the large room. The last time they were like this, Selene was five months pregnant; with her belly large and rounded, Michael couldn't get as close to her as he wanted. But now he could.

She laid back down, kissing him passionately as he wrapped his arms around her to keep her close. It was fulfillment that Selene knew she missed, just didn't know how much she did. Adjusting her legs slightly, she pulled her hips back and pushed forward again. A shiver passed through her when Michael unconsciously loosed a low, possessive growl.

_Fuck going slow._ Moving again and again, she set a slightly fast pace, moving as far back as possible before sliding forward again. Michael arched his back slightly as he placed his hands on her hips. He wasn't trying to change her movements; just wanted to hold onto her. At first, she laid against him, stealing kisses between heavy breaths and moaning into his mouth as he pushed up into her. But soon, she sat up again, linking fingers on one hand and letting the other move up and down his chest.

It was the first time she'd been on top with him. In her very few previous interactions with other immortals, she refused to lay submissive to her partner and always took control; none of them ever protested. But with Michael, she never felt as if it was submission. The way he made love to her, it was almost as if he worshiped her every time. He knew how to move, what to touch, even when to kiss her and brought her to an amazing ending every time. Even now, with him beneath her, his touches and kisses made her feel almost god-like.

Her breath came out in breathy panting, a soft moan in her throat escaping as the pressure built up within her belly. Everything seemed to wind up tighter and tighter, her ability to breath or even think becoming cloudier with each passing moment. Staring down at him, the reflection in his eyes showed her eyes changing from their normal brown to the vampiric blue that came about only when she fought, fed, and fucked.

"_Oh god, Michael,_" she whispered, moaning again. Their pace quickened as both felt very near to completion. Selene didn't want to lean back down to him as this position provided her with many...advantages, but wanted to pull him closer, to hold him as they achieved satisfaction. It must have come through to him by the look in her eyes because he swiftly adjusted himself to a kneeling position, the movement causing her to gasp loudly and bury her face in his neck.

Now they ground against each other, each eliciting sounds of pleasure as they brought each other closer and closer. _Dear god._ Selene's head bobbed slightly, her mouth opening wide with a desperate whine. Her back arched in Michael's hold and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, inadvertently pulling his face into her neck.

With his hot breath spreading across her skin, hands holding her even as her body pulled back, and teeth just lightly pressing against her neck, Selene let go of whatever she held onto inside. Her voice raised up as her orgasm rocked her entire body. Her hips pressed down harder on his and she leaned forward, holding him so tightly their bodies seemed to meld together.

Michael couldn't hold back and growled loudly into her skin as he felt his own release. He thrust into her, the feeling of her body clenching down and fighting against his movements was phenomenal. In his arms, he felt her body go slightly limp, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Kissing her shoulder, he grinned as she ran her fingers through his now damp hair. He leaned his head back, touching her face and watching as the blue melted back into brown. She looked exhausted, her eyes staring back at him with a haze over them.

Carefully, they untangled themselves and went back to the floor. Curling up next to him, Selene slipped her leg over his and brought herself further into his embrace.

"I love you," she whispered, smiling at him.

He kissed her lips gently and smiled back. "I love you too." They laid there, falling asleep together as the sun just began its descent from the noon sky.

* * *

Rubbing her eyes, Nyssa didn't realize at first that she was alone. Looking around at the room from her bed, she saw that the front door was slightly open and no one else was here. Settling back into the pillows, she knew that her parents weren't far away; a couple of times she would wake from a nap and they would be off somewhere. It didn't matter that much because they always came back to the room, smiling and cuddling her.

Turning on her side, she smiled as a few snowflakes danced by the windows. Her father told her earlier that morning that there might be snow on the ground the next morning. Sitting up again, she watched as the wind tossed about the tiny specks of white.

For all that Nyssa didn't understand, she had begun to grasp the concepts of the world around her, specifically the Clan house and its inhabitants. She knew that her momma and daddy ruled over the house (and recognized early on that her mother seemed to have the most control). Without much interaction elsewhere, she based the way the Clan acted on her experiences with the Lycan nurses and the female vampire named Amelia. Through them, she figured that the Clan cared about her and wanted to help her as well.

A very different situation from where she came from.

Despite her extensive time in the Coven's keep, Nyssa only had a few vague memories of what happened. Most of her fears came from emotions or physical pains that had no specific memory attached to them, but resounded within her mind constantly. Like her wrists; its was when Kara, one of the nurses, asked her if something was wrong with them and pointed out that she would sometimes grab, itch, and rub her wrists that she realized she did that. In her dreams, she would feel a stinging pain in them and begin to claw at them. Waking up the one time, she actually made herself bleed badly and cried into her daddy's shoulder because of how much it scared her.

She knew she lacked knowledge in a lot of things and often felt ashamed of it. But her parents always encouraged her, telling her its fine and help her to understand. And although it had been less than two weeks ago that she came here, Nyssa couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

After a few minutes of watching the snow fall, she started to get out of the bed. On the bedside table lay a folded up pile of clothes that were her size and she wanted to try and dress herself again tonight; Selene let her do it with minimal help the night before. As her feet touched the warm carpet, she suddenly felt strange. It was a heavy, haunting feeling as if...as if she was being watched.

Looking up, she dropped down to the floor with a yelp. Standing on her parents' balcony was a woman clad in a white dress. Her eyes were the same electric blue Nyssa remembered the vampires had when they got angry with her. She smiled, revealing large fangs in a wicked grin. Nyssa started again as three other women appeared on the balcony ledge, all wearing white clothing of some sort.

Scrambling to her feet, she ran on shaky legs across the room and out into the hall. Looking both ways, she didn't notice the light come on from under the door of the other room nearby. Instead, she ran as fast as she could toward the window hallway. Making her way along the long line of glass, she came to a halt when one of the vampires actually stood not a yard from her..._inside_ of the house. The door she came through was still open, letting the cold winter air flush away any heat in the hall.

The vampire stood for a moment before baring her fangs and lunging at her. Nyssa shrieked briefly, jumping forward and dodging the vampire. Instead of continuing into the house, she went out the door and into the now lightly snow-coated gardens. Stumbling along the dirt path, Nyssa went a good distance into the large courtyard before stopping to take a breath. The wind blew and she shivered in the cold, her night gown not providing much by way of protection from the elements.

A hiss caused her head to snap up and she found herself surrounded by the four women. They stalked in toward her, smiling wide with their fangs glowing in the soft light of the cloud-covered moon and glow of the house. One of them stepped forward and without a warning, back handed Nyssa to the ground. Catching herself with her hands, Nyssa stared at the snow for a second, not wanting to look at the women who she knew were going to hurt her.

Her eyes darted over when something dropped into the snow. It was dark and stained the pristine white surface. It fell again, making the spot larger. Reaching her hand up, she touched her lip and looked to see blood on her fingers.

Another set of hisses came from the women as they closed in on her. Each of them looked to the other, satisfied despite the lack of fight from their prey. But they all stopped moving when a low, dangerous growl reached their ears. They looked around, finding no one else in the gardens; not even the guards on the wall saw them get into the compound. And the growl came again.

With shock on their faces, they realized that it wasn't another vampire or a Lycan making the noise; it was the child. They had barely any time to react as Nyssa shot up from the ground, eyes pitch black and body changing as she attacked the one nearest her. Black claws extended from her tiny hands and she drove them into the woman's neck, ripping out her throat with a spray of blood.

Each of them took a position around her, hissing at Nyssa and starting slightly as she growled even louder, releasing the bloody flesh from her hands and charging toward them.

She wasn't going anywhere without a fight.

* * *

_A/N: yes, another massive rewrite. The next chapter will hopefully not need as much done to it, but i seem to just be completely doing this thing over again as it is. who knows?_

_until next chapter,_

_anthestria_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Reposted Chapter.

* * *

**_

_Chapter Eight: Cause I Wanted to Fly

* * *

_

"Perhaps we should go out one at a time." Selene looked up, smiling wickedly. Her face reverted to an expression of innocence before continuing, "She might get a bit suspicious of the two of us being in here. Together. For so long."

Michael grabbed the towel away from her, leaving her bare to his stare before pulling her into his arms. She laughed lightly, unable to recall the last time she felt so carefree. He kissed her soundly, reveling in the small moan she made. They pulled back, Selene panting slightly to catch her breath. Smiling, he pulled her black tank top over her head, kissing her again once the material was out of the way.

"She's sound asleep. Why do you think I came in?" Selene whacked his arm playfully before pulling on her panties and a pair of black leather boot-cut pants. She turned around to look in the mirror, running her fingers through her hair briefly. Michael wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back from the mirror enough to open the door to their bedroom. She giggled, not laughed but giggled, when he snuck several kisses to her neck.

He lifted her off her feet briefly before walking them out of the bathroom, placing her back on her feet when he turned to shut the door. He looked back when Selene suddenly gripped his arm tightly. Her face held a look of fear and panic, the last fourty-five minutes of pure joy gone completely. "Selene,what's--" He followed her vision to their bed and felt panic rise in his chest.

It was empty.

* * *

"Fan out, search every room. When your room is cleared, call it." Selene grabbed the large flash light from Victoria's offering hand. "If you find her, call it and try to bring her to the main hall. Remember, she's probably frightened, so don't shout or try to force her to come with you. We'll get her if she won't come."

The team bowed their heads and headed off to every section of the mansion. Doors opened and closed, lycans and vampires both searching for Nyssa. Their princess was missing and scared; they would find her again.

Michael and Selene headed to all the locations they took her to, starting with the medical areas. Despite his reassurances, Selene strapped her guns on; if someone was in the house, she wasn't going to be caught off-guard.

An hour later, no sign of Nyssa made Selene even more irritable and angry. "Search everywhere again," she barked into the headset. Several hurried responses came back as they retraced their steps. They headed back towards their wing, checking all the rooms on the way. Upon a fifth search of their quarters, they came up with nothing again.

Selene paced the floor, stomping her boots down as she tried to think. The house was massive; Nyssa could move easily from room to room while they searched without being caught. And if she got outside into the mountains..._oh God, she could be lost in the mountains._

_I can't do this. I can't lose her again. I promised her...I promised she would be safe. That I would protect her from them. Oh God, where is she! Where's Nyssa! _She screamed in fear and frustration, unable to hold back her emotions any more.

In a flash, Michael was at her side, catching her as she crumbled to the floor. Her entire body shook as she broke down in tears. "Michael, I...I...I can't...not again, Please god not again!" She looked up at him, anguish-induced pain in her eyes.

"Please Michael, please," she begged through tears. He cradled her against his body, rocking and soothing her. He kissed her forehead firmly.

"We'll find her, Selene."

* * *

"Anything?"

"Nothing, sir," Thomas said, his voice shaky and worried. Samuel sighed, shaking his head as the crease in his brow deepened. He pressed the button on his headset and gave the command he hoped he wouldn't have to give. "Teams four, seven and eight to the mountain side. I want everyone else checking the perimeter." He clicked the microphone off and looked at Thomas. "Keep inside in case she's still in here. Keep an ear on all reports."

"Yes sir." Amelia came up from behind Thomas and Samuel followed her down the hall and out the back doors. Thomas sighed, rubbing his temple. It was going to be one of those nights. As he turned to go back through the main rooms, a movement outside the window caught his attention. He moved up to the massive glass panes, looking out into the back gardens. Everything was dark, the moon only half full tonight.

Another movement caught his eye and he jumped back. Quickly, he moved to the gun locker hidden in the wall panel by the entrance to the garden. What ever it was, it wasn't the princess. He pulled out a semi-automatic, slamming the mag in and switching on the search light mounted to the top of it.

Stepping outside, he moved through his standard training techniques, sweeping and checking each corner before moving out into the open. Following the cobblestone path through the flowers, he watched all the large bushes and shrubs for anymore movement. A wind came up, causing everything to move and he froze, watching for a sign of anything out of place. A flash of white caught his eye and he turned quickly, moving toward it swiftly with his gun raised.

He saw it again between to of the larger bushes. Licking his lips, he charged forward, splitting the bushes with the barrel of the gun and aiming. He nearly laughed as the light revealed it to be a small statue of a chubby Buddha. He lowered the gun, sighing with relief. _Was that it? A Statue? _He shook his head with a laugh. _A bit on edge, are we?_

He turned around and was thrown back. Before he knew it, a female vampire lunged at him, her teeth bared, saliva dripping from their sharpened tips. She pushed down on him, only to have Thomas plant a foot in her stomach and flip her across the garden. He stood up quickly enough to get his gun and fire several shots at her. She rose against the bullets, hissing loudly but moving forward at him to attack again.

Her inhuman shriek echoed through the walled sanctuary, followed by an grippingly loud roar. He watched as claws of some type punctured her shoulders and yanked her into the air. His hands shook so much, he nearly dropped his weapon. The vampire's scream was abruptly stopped, the sound of choking replacing it. The dead silence was torn once again as that roar returned.

The clouds over the moon parted and Thomas watched as the vampire tumbled from the sky to distant part of the garden. He bolted over to where she landed and halted in his tracks. She was there, her throat torn savagely as blood rushed out. But she wasn't alone. Three other women, all vampires, lay beneath her body. Two suffered the same fate, the one on the bottom had her entrails splayed across the stones instead.

The sound of wings caused his gaze to shoot up. A figure landed nearby in the cover of the trees. He raised his weapon again only to drop it to the ground when the figure emerged. A beautiful blue silk night gown spattered in blood covered Nyssa's snow white skin. She shook as she walked out onto the stone patio where he stood.

Thomas knelt quickly, "My lady," he said softly. He looked up when he heard a soft noise.

Nyssa sniffed up her sob, looking at her blood-coated hands with a combination of terror and disgust. Tears fell and she began to cry, hiding her face behind her wrists so not to get more blood on her face.

"No, no, its okay," Thomas said, dropping down in front of her. He took her hands in his, pausing as he jumped slightly. "I'm not going to hurt you," he continue, wiping away her tears as she continued to cry. Looking around, he realized the vampire on top wore a white cloth dress that remained mostly clean. He tore off a huge portion of it and began to wipe the blood off of Nyssa. "See, its fine," he soothed.

Thomas had seen Nyssa prior to this moment. When she sat with Selene in the security room, avoiding direct eye contact with everyone who approached them, but looking about curiously at everything. She gripped to her mother and father so tightly, he found it amazing they could breath. No one would touch her because she was so scared of everyone.

But right now she stood shaking like the last leaves of fall and he held out his arms to her. She watched him for a moment, tears stilling. A few moments elapsed then she fell into his embrace, crying into his shoulder. "Momma, daddy," she choked out.

"I'll get them right now." He patted her back softly before pushing the button to his headset. "I found the princess."

"Is she alright?" He recognized Michael's voice.

"Yeah, she's okay. She was out in the garden. You really need to get down here, sir."

* * *

Selene slammed the door open and sprinted across the garden. A few branched slapped at her, scraping her pale skin but she cared little for the pain. She came up to the patio and stopped. A quick look over of the four fallen females caused her to hiss softly. Thomas turned around and smiled gently. "See? Here's your mom."

Nyssa looked up from his shoulder and her face lit up. "Momma," she whimpered, tears forming again. Selene took the girl in her arms and held her in a crushing embrace. The pounding of her ancient heart began to slow as she rocked them to and fro.

"Shhhhh," Selene soothed her quietly, "I'm here, Nyssa." The child pressed her face into her shoulder and her crying began to cease. Selene looked up to Thomas, reaching out and grasping his shoulder. "Thank you."

He nodded before turning his attention to the person emerging from the darkened pathway. Michael came up quickly, rushing first to Nyssa and Selene. He kissed his daughter'shead gently, whispering to her and getting a soft nod before turning to the Lycan solider.

"What happened?"

"I saw something moving in the garden so I came out, thinking it was the princess. The one on the top came at me and gave me a shove before...," he paused, looking up nervously into Michael and Selene's faces.

Selene nodded, saying, "I'll get her cleaned up." Michael waited until the door was shut and they walked past the windows to continue with Thomas.

"Did she say anything?"

"No, just cried. I think she was too scared to speak for a while there."

Michael sighed. _How did they get past all the security around here? Every lycan in the complex should have picked up on their scents._ He knelt down, looking at the girl on top closely. She looked fairly young by mortal standards, but that gave away nothing in the immortal world. Looking over the wounds, he leaned in closer and saw something on her skin. Wiping a finger across her collarbone, he pulled his hand back to find a white residue on his fingers.

"Amelia," he asked into the microphone.

"Yeah, Michael?"

"I need you to meet me in the med lab. I need to do an autopsy on the four vampires."

"I'll be there in five." He stood up, pausing before looking Thomas over.

"You didn't change."

"No, sir."

"Then who killed them?" Thomas looked down uncomfortably and Michael's eyes widened. "Nyssa," he asked, stunned completely. The nod confirmed it and he felt almost out of breath. _She's so small...even transformed, she wouldn't be that big._ "How did she?"

"I don't know, but for someone so small, she's damn good at fighting. Especially with those wings."

Michael gaped, "What wings?"

* * *

Selene gently squeezed the sponge, letting the warm, soapy water run down Nyssa's back. Most of the blood came off when Selene stood her daughter in the shower first. Now she used the bath water to hopefully soothe her tiny child.

"Do you feel better, angel?" Nyssa remained silent, the same she had been the entire time. Selene leaned forward and kissed her temple, brushing her wet hair back. She went back to washing her back, trying to get the thin gray lines of dirt off of her. She rubbed a bit harder, the streaks unmoving on the pale skin. Stopping, she traced the lines with her fingertips, feeling distinct bumps beneath them.

Nyssa jumped slightly as she pressed down on the thickest line. "Nyssa, does that hurt you," she asked. She nodded softly, pulling her knees up to her chest and pressing her face into her knees. Selene scooted down the tub, looking directly at Nyssa. Lifting her chin, she looked into fragile blue eyes and asked gently, "Nyssa, did you change to fight them?"

"Yes," she whispered as tears began to fall again.

"Nyssa, there's nothing wrong if you change. Your dad changes when he fights; you're a hybrid like him." Selene wiped away the wayward tears on her daughter's face with a soft smile. "I just didn't know what happened to your back."

"They...they my wings," she said softly, reaching over her shoulder to touch the top of the grey lines. "They will sleep now." Selene forced the stunned look off her face and nodded.

"Okay. We'll let them sleep. And we'll get dressed." As she lifted Nyssa from the tub, a million thoughts ran through her head.

_How did they get in? _

_What did they come for? _

_Why would they attack Nyssa? _

_Nyssa has wings?

* * *

_

_A/N: i have recieved a few questions about what i'm using to be my basis for this story. i have seen Evolution (I read the full book three weeks prior to its release) and some of it is from there. i will give you more detail, i promise, but yes, Marcus is a hybrid, William was killed by Michael and Selene is Uber-Vamp (like walking in the sun). outside of that, i've got my own ideas. thank you all so very very much for your reviews and support._

_i'm also posting for a editor. i got a post about my grammar and realized what my english teachers told me all K-12...i suck at grammar. if you are interested, post a note with your email address. thanks._

_til' next chapter,_

_anthestria_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Reposted Chapter.

* * *

**_

_Chapter Nine: Dream if you can

* * *

_

"Oh god," Amelia gagged, "what is that smell?"

Michael took a step back from the autopsy table, coughing. The stench permeated the air, a mixture of burning sulfur and decaying human flesh causing the two cough violently. Their hyperactive senses adjusted and both returned to the vampire corpse. Michael picked up the clippers and went back to work, cutting each pair of ribs away from the sternum.

One last crack and Michael pulled the sternum free from the chest cavity, placing it on another table behind him. He put both of his hands inside of the still rounded rib cage, gently pulling away the tissue attached to the bones. In a swift move, he pushed all the ribs down, opening the body up fully.

The two doctors delved into their subject, slowly cutting away at the thin, but strong layers of gray-scaled muscles. Several trays set up behind both of them served to hold parts that seemed strange or needed to be examined further. Occasionally, Amelia would turn her head away, coughing at the pungent smell still emulating from the corpse. Michael just shook his head swiftly, shaking the ever lingering feeling of naseau for just a bit more time.

Thankfully, they drained away most of the blood and bodily fluids prior to opening her up. But still, things slipped and slid around in their grasps, causing frustrated grunts and sighs.

"There's something really wrong about of this," Amelia warned, lifting one of the grayish lungs up and probing the organs beneath it. "All of the organs are already in an advanced state of decay. Even the heart looks dilapidated. Look." She lifted the other lung up, catching it as it slipped out of her grasp twice. Michael leaned in, carefully looking over the surface of the heart.

What should have been deep red with blue arteries criss crossing its surface was a grey-purple color. The aorta coming off the top looked crushed, almost as if it collapsed on itself. Cutting away at its support structure, he lifted it out, holding it in the direct light. Amelia let go of the lungs, a wet slap following their return in the chest.

"I've never seen it like that before," Amelia said, accepting the heart from Michael.

"Neither have I. It looks like most of the heart was dead before she was killed."

"But how could she keep going? Even vampires need air."

"I don't know, but I'd venture to guess--whoa!" Amelia looked down at the table. Michael gently pushed aside the fatty membrane covering the intestines and pulled the stomach up and out. It was still attached, so it sat on an angle, but even that gave them a perfect view of a strange situation.

"Its black," Amelia gasped, placing the heart down by the female's head. "How the hell could it turn black?" She gently poked the slimy surface. "Its completely full, too."

"Blood?"

"No." She kneaded it gently, careful not to spill any of the powerful digestive acids on her hands. "Its thicker than blood. I'll do a drain and test it; maybe this will explain the rest of her." Michael nodded and gently closed the skin back over the opening. He pulled a blue pad over the chest to keep everything inside moist for the time being. They both exited to the room, two lycan females going in to clean up their instruments passing them by. They quickly removed their gloves and face masks, inhaling the fresh air from air conditioning in the wash room.

"Run blood tests on the stomach juices," Michael asked. "I want to make doubly sure of whatever happen to them and why they are..."

"...physically decaying?" Michael shrugged with a nod. There was no better way to describe it; those vampires were actively decomposing before they met their end at Nyssa's hands. _Or wings would be closer to the mark,_ he thought with a tired sigh.

* * *

_Is that humming?_ Michael slowed up his pace, stopping just outside the door to their quarters. Carefully, he pushed the door open and peered in. The room was empty, but the sound continued. He walked in, noting the towels laying across the back of the couch and one of the plush chairs missing. He moved around, looking to the bed and the vanity, but finding no one.

A cold breeze blew across his neck, the light in the room flickering as a curtain lifted in the current of air. He walked over to the balcony entrance, leaning against the door frame in silence. Selene sat, her legs curled under her, rocking gently in the missing chair. She cast a serene gaze upon the moon, now just past the apex of the sky. Her face turned downward as she gently stroked the loose brown curls on Nyssa's head. Her song never stopped even though Nyssa was fast asleep, curled into her mother, her thumb just slipping out between her lips.

"She okay?" Selene looked up, nodding with a soft smile. Michael squatted down next to the chair, resting his head on the arm. "No cuts or anything?"

"If there were, they healed up before her bath. It was mostly their blood on her."

"Mostly?"

"She said one slapped her and it caused her nose to bleed, but it stopped quickly." Another breeze came up and over the edge, colder, causing Selene to shiver. She started to stand up, but due to her awkward position, she would wake Nyssa if she did.

"Here," Michael offered, moving in front of her. She raised her arms, letting Nyssa shift into his grasp. A tired moan escaped the rosy lips and Michael soothed her quietly. Selene stood as they walked in, stretching her aching muscles before following. He laid Nyssa down softly, pulling the comforter up over her shoulders and watching as she curled up, sighing as she found her position to sleep.

"Goodnight, my princess," he whispered, kissing her temple softly. He watched her for a minute before moving back into their main room, shutting the door to the bedroom. Sitting on the couch, he gladly accepted Selene as she sat down beside him, laying across his lap and leaning against the cushioned arm.

"What did you find out?"

"Well, they were wearing some sort of cream on their skin. It blocks out the pheromones that someone emits so you can't smell them. It was actually pretty thick on their skin so it must mean that a small dose doesn't really work on lycans. Also, their bodies were in some advanced stage of decay by the time they got here."

Selene frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Vampires' organs usually remains the same color and shape as a one's in a human. We both require oxygen and our bodies continue to function basically the same way. But for some reason, these women's bodies looked like they were in the final stages of death when they were killed.Amelia is running tests on their blood and a substance we found in their stomaches. Until then, we've got to wait."

She shifted into him, her head against his shoulder, hands linking with his. A weary sigh escaped her lips and Michael gently kissed her forehead. A amiable silence settled between them as they both tapped their hyper senses to listen to the gentle breaths of their sleeping child. It was nearly dawn before Michael finally broke their silence, brave enough to say out loud what they both thought.

"She's not safe here anymore."

* * *

Erika did not like this. In fact, it really made her blood boil. She smoothed her black jeans again, running her fingers over the intricate design of lace and sequins that ran from the thigh to the ankle of her right leg. She exhaled her frustration and rocked on the bench slowly. One of the nearby Death Dealers leered at her, eyes studying her with a lustful gaze. Usually, she would figure out some clever way to flash the beautiful insignia ring of an elder's consort, stopping most vampires short and causing them to look away in embarrisment, praying she wouldn't tell.

But she really didn't care about that right now. Her informant was late and she feared the worst.

"Here." She jumped slightly, accepting the offered snifter of blood. A long drought of the chilled fluid, ever so slightly flavored with bittersweet chocolate, revitalized her. She sighed with stained lips curled into a smile.

"You seem to know what people want all the time," she admitted with a grin. The female vampire, Lakelann, laughed lightly, sipping at her own glass.

"No I don't, but I've seen you sitting here among the, uh," she gestured to the dojo filled with Death Dealers with slight disgust, "sweat and blood of the coven for nearly three hours. And you didn't take any blood when you woke. I just guessed." She paused, looking at Erika carefully. "He hasn't come yet, has he?"

"No, but he's been later than this before. They have our mansion monitors about as closely as we have their's under our eye. Its getting harder for him to get here, I understand. Its just the waiting that gets to me." Lakelann nodded, taking another sip from her glass. In truth, meeting with him in the middle of the dojo filled with Death Dealers was the best course of action.

He was a trustworth spy, but you could never tell.

Commotion in the corner of the room drew her attention and she rose, watching as five of Marcus' finest escorted her contact through the crowds of vampires. Quite a few of them stopped their activity, looking the lycan interloper over with dangerous eyes. But a word from one of the five guarding him and they returned to their exercises.

"M'lady Erika," he bowed deeply, waiting for her signal to rise. She waved her hand and he rose as she dismissed the five a distance from them. Lakelann looked at her friend, silently agreeing to wait for her. Erika turned on her heel and walked him to a private room, one used for the meetings between the vampires and humans when such events needed to take place.

"My apologies for being late, m'lady. The surveillance on the mansion has tripled in the last few weeks. I had a hard time getting through--"

"Enough," she said, holding her hand up. "I understand the need for precaution; its something we all must exercise at this point. But enough of that, what have you brought me?"

A large brown envelope produced pictures, papers and a map for her. "The attack on the child proved enough to scare Selene and Michael. They've decided to move her to another location in three days time. Selene is to accompany the child that day; he'll join them later on, but they did not say when." He shifted one of the maps out, flattening it.

"They are going to a safe house in Montana. It's set back in the forest quite a bit, but that provides enough cover for anyone to move in. It has security, but since it has yet to be discovered by your forces, they rely more on the secrecy of the location than force."

"How many guard it?"

"Twenty. But I'll bet she's going to have it doubled to forty for the child's sake."

"And what of our experiments?"

"They've been keeping tight-lipped about it. The one guard, Thomas, who saw what happened was sworn to secrecy and even I could not break him of it. They did autopsies on the bodies, so I was unable to find out exactly how they were killed. The lab rat, Amelia, just recieved the results back when I left, so its only a matter of time before they figure it out."

Erika nodded, paging through the various pictures absent mindedly before looking at him again. "The money has been transferred into your account and they will escort you back to your transport." He bowed deep again, rising up and walking out of the room.

"Oh," she said, turning him back to her, "do be careful, Samuel. I would hate to soil my hands killing that traitorous bitch for harming my nephew."

A grin passed over Samuel's face, his naturally gray eyes flickering in the light as he bowed again.

* * *

_A/N: a quick story: my friend read this chapter and was so angry with Samuel, she told me to kill him in the next chapter._

_but fear not, our traitorous lycan will be hanging around for a bit. i'm not finished with him just yet. (my goodness, i sound a tad evil today.) thank you for all the wonderful reviews._

_**EDIT: Just to get rid of confusion, Samuel is Erika's nephew, not her cousin.**_

_until next chapter,_

_anthestria_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Reposted Chapter.

* * *

**_

_Chapter 10: Sunrise, Sunrise

* * *

_

Walking out on the tarmac, the wind swept across Nyssa's neck and she pulled tighter to Michael. He squeezed her back, kissing her hair and rubbing her back soothingly. They stopped briefly, waiting as the stairway lowered, a warm light eminating from the interior of the private plane. The crew came down the steps to greet Selene and Nyssa just buried her face deeper into her father's skin.

"It will be another ten minutes until the plane is ready, but you can board now," he heard the captain tell her. She thanked them and turned back to Michael. Her face softened as she saw Nyssa clinging to him fiercely. Walking over, she rubbed the child's back, kissing her shoulder briefly.

Before they left the house, they did a final check on Nyssa's stats. Within three weeks, she gained nearly fifteen pounds, putting her in the 90 percentile. She grew a full inch as well. "Its those hybrid genes; once she'd been norished properly, everything kicked in overdrive," Amelia joked, tickling the now less shy girl. Nyssa hugged her goodbye as they left the house; as well as better health, she began to form more relationships with those in the house. Thomas often came over to her just to say hi and ended up holding her or sitting with her for a few minutes. Even Victoria began to joke around with Nyssa.

But she didn't think about any of them at this moment. Right now, she was getting on a plane for the first time and Michael wasn't coming with her. "Daddy," Nyssa cried softly.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, princess." He pulled her back to look into watery blue eyes. "I'll be with you in a few days. And your going to be with mom, so you'll be fine." She sniffed a few times, trying to look brave but unable to keep the tears from falling. "Oh, baby girl," he whispered, hugging her close again.

"I love you, daddy," she whispered, hiccuping gently.

"I love you so much, princess." After a while, Nyssa began to talk to her parents more often. It was often in short, clipped phrases, but as she picked up on words and asked about things, her vocabulary improved greatly.

He kissed her on the cheek, forehead, nose and lips before handing her to Selene. Leaning down, he kissed his mate with a deep longing and passion. A lot could happen between now and when he arrived at the Montana safe house and he wouldn't risk them not knowing how much he loved them.

"Be safe," Selene whispered, a soft smile on her pale lips.

* * *

From the safety of the parking lot, Michael watched as the plane took off into the sunset skies. A tug at his heart reminded him that tonight, for the first time in long while, he would be sleeping alone.

* * *

Selene jolted awake, her heart pounding. Her eyes adjusted to the dimmed light of the cabin, all the windows pulled shut so Nyssa could try to sleep. As on cue, Nyssa shifted slightly, her head on a pillow in Selene's lap, her body curled up under her blanket. As her body relaxed back to normal, Selene traced the shape of one of the lilies printed on the fleece. One of the lycan girls made a blanket for Nyssa as a belated birthday gift from her and a few of the others.

The door to the private dinning area whooshed open and Samuel stepped in quietly. Selene's eyes perked up. "We will be landing in about ten minutes. Captain asks that we all buckle in in the main cabin. I have Robert, Jason and David ready to clear the area at the airport." She nodded and watched him leave.

"Nyssa," she called softly in a sing-song voice. "Nyssa, time to wake." The child moaned, eyelashes fluttering as she returned from dreams. She squinted, opening her eyes slowly as they focused.

"Hi momma," she whispered with yawn. Selene smiled, kissing her forehead. She went to speak when the PA crackled overhead.

"Good evening to everyone. This is your captain speaking. We will be landing in beautiful Montana in a few minutes. The local time is 11:45 pm as we are now an hour ahead of our original time. Its a clear cool night and there's a chance of flurries later on. Please return to your seats from take off and buckle up. We expect a smooth landing. Thank you for flying with us this evening."

They made a perfect landing, no bumps or skids as they touched the tarmac. Selene was glad to hear the engine's roar die down and quickly unbuckled her seatbelt. She helped Nyssa get her backpack on and watched as the hatch was opened and the stairs descended downward. She felt her hand being gripped and squeezed back. "Its alright, darling. We're here."

She moved forward first to thank the crew for their trip. Each of the two attendants nodded with big smiles, wishing Nyssa well.

"Thank you," she addressed the captain. He made a face and leaned forward, indicating he couldn't hear her. As she leaned close, he took her hand tightly and brought her closer.

"Pretend you are talking to me," he whispered. Selene eyed him with flashing eyes, wanting know what was happening. "The Death Dealers are at the bottom of the stairs and waiting on the road to the safe house. A few of your men have betrayed you to them and they are going to ambush you for the girl. Let the crew exit first; they are armed and will take out the two on the bottom. Stay in here with her; we'll take you some place safe."

Selene felt her innards twist. _Who would have betrayed us?_ She looked at the captain as they finished 'shaking hands'. His eyes were fearful and worried; he was true. He turned to the crew members with a big, fake smile.

"Ladies first," he said, florishing his hand before the door. The two women smiled back and walked towards the door. Selene watched through all the open windows as they climbed down the steps towards the two leather clad men.

In the blink of an eye, the women pulled out two small semi-autos, firing directly at the men. Selene grabbed Nyssa and pulled her back to the hallway between the main cabin and dinning area. "Stay here," she yelled over the gunfire. Nyssa nodded, covering her head with the blanket to drown out the noise.

Always at her side, she yanked her two hand-semi's out and ran toward the exit. As she came out, she saw three moving toward the plane. With 600 years of percision behind her, she raised both guns, quickly picking one of them off. They raised their Berettas, returning fire but the two quickly fell as Selene and one of the women took them out. When three lay dead, she turned her attention to the women. One ran the rest of the distance down the steps, coming to the other. She sat against the railing, blood stains on her right arm. Selene helped get her aboard, turning as she heard shouts.

Several Death Dealers came around the nearest hanger, raising their weapons but unable to hit them at that distance.

"Come on," the un-injured woman yelled, pulling Selene from the door. It was in that brief touch that Selene realized that the woman was a lycan. The plane started taxing away rapidly as they pulled the hatch shut and locked it.

The three women watched out the window as the Death Dealers drew close, but became much smaller as they turned onto the runway. Selene quickly ran to Nyssa, picking her up and strapping both of them into a seat. The plane lifted off the ground and the brutal scene behind.

* * *

"Is she alright?" Selene looked up as the captain sat across from her at the dinning table. She stroked a hair out of Nyssa's sleeping face. She looked a lot better than she was; after about twenty minutes of crying to the point where she couldn't breathe, she exhausted herself to the point of going back to sleep.

"She's fine." She looked at him with a icy gaze. "How did you know about the Dealers at the airport?"

"One of your guards, Jason I believe his name was, made the mistake of talking about the standing reward the vampires have on her capture. He joked with another about what he woudl do with his share of the money once they got her at the airport." He shook his head, sighing deeply. "A shame. They seemed like good men."

"They were. But they are of more interest to me dead than alive now." She paused before looking back at him, "I didn't thank you. You saved our lives and almost lost one of your own. I don't even know your name to do this proper."

He flashed a soft smile, "Its Kaleb and it was no problem. I'm not very sympathetic towards the coven anyway." He accepted Selene's handshake with a bow of his head. "Plus it would be a damn shame for a child that sweet to be put in the hands of those bastards."

Selene unconsciously tightened her hold on Nyssa, every possibility of what could have happened playing out in her head. She took a deep, cleansing breath before continuing, "Where are we going?"

"We will land at Allentown Airport in Pennsylvania. A jet is fueled for immediate departure for us there; you just need to tell us where to fly it."

A look crossed Selene's face. "Can we cross the Atlantic in the next jet?"

Kaleb looked at her puzzled but answered, "Yes, its a 767 so at full tank, we can go to Paris without an issue. Why?"

"Can we get to Budapest from here?"

* * *

_A/N: I know nothing about jets, so humor me for the next chapter. In my opinion, they should be able to go from Allentown to Budapest. Thank you for all the reviews. _

_In regards to my side piece "You and I Both", I will be updating that with the next short story soon. Each story will be about a different time leading upto Nyssa's kidnapping. The next one will be about her conception. And all of your questions about how this story fits into U:E verse will be answered soon. Hang in there with me please._

_**EDIT: Thanks to Ithil for checking on that plane thing for me. I appriciate it!**_

_until next chapter,_

_anthestria_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Reposted Chapter.

* * *

**_

_Chapter 11: Anytime

* * *

_

"What!" Everyone in the security room jumped at Michael's booming voice. Victoria shot them all a glare and they quickly returned to their work.

"My god, where are you? Are you and Nyssa safe?"

"We're fine, for now," Selene's voice replied over the phone. She stood in the passageway between the main and secondary cabin of the plane. Since it was a private 747, the back of it featured a private room with a queen size bed; perfect location for her sleeping child. "The captain and crew are all lycans from our extended coven. The captain overheard Jason talking about splitting the bounty on Nyssa's head."

Michael ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "What happened at the airport?"

"The crew ended up taking out the group of Dealers waiting for us and we took off again. We just finished changing planes in a small airport in Pennsylvania."

"Where are you going?" He didn't like the weary sigh that whooshed over the reciever.

"We're going to Pest. Michael," she stopped him as he began to speak, "I've already contacted our allies there." She lowered her voice, turning into the wall so no one could hear. "If worst comes to worst, I'll take her to my house in the valley. One way or another, we'll be safe."

She smiled at Michael's anxious breaths, his concern palpable without words. "Okay. But I'm joining you there then. I'll keep it quiet then come to you in about a week."

"Alright."

"How is she?"

"Asleep. I had to give her some medication to calm her and she passed out again. She's not exactly fond of being with the coven again."

"Okay. Send my love."

"I will."

"Be safe, Selene. I love you.

"I love you. And we will be."

Michael hung up the phone and took a few deep cleansing breaths before turning to Victoria. "I want everyone questioned about this. If they know anything or seem suspicious, I want them in lock down." She bowed briefly before moving away. He leaned over, resting his elbows on a chair back with his head in his hands.

_Please God, let them be safe, _he prayed silently. "Victoria," he called. She came closer, leaning down to hear him. "Get everything set up for me to fly out in few days. I'm going to Pest."

* * *

Selene crept into the back room. Sitting carefully on the edge of the bed, she removed her boots, allowing her feet some comfort. It was a 17 hour flight to Pest so she figured she might as well try to sleep a bit. She removed the binding leather corset and unzipped the body suit down the top of her chest. She rubbed her hands over her face, trying to calm herself.

_It will be alright, Selene. They don't know where you're going and you can escape easier in a place you know by heart._

Laying back atop the covers, she watched Nyssa for a few beats before wrapping her arms around her. Nyssa mumbled softly before curling into her mother's embrace. Only a few minutes passed before sleep came to her.

"They found out."

"Yes, m'lord."

"And they escaped?"

"Yes, m'lord."

"So, what have you done to correct this situation?"

Samuel handed Marcus a black remote. A small screen glowed blue, a map of the world digitally reflecting on its surface. "I took the liberty of placing a tag on the child's shoe. We can find out where they are at any time." He leaned over, pressing a small grey button. Immediately, a small white dot blinked on the screen, just moving past the edge of the eastern seaboard out onto the Atlantic.

Marcus nodded. "I'm pleased you thought so well ahead on this. For now, your failure is remedied. Do not let it happen again." He waved his hand, dismissing the traterious lycan commander.

"Yes, m'lord," he replied, bowing low before leaving. As the door to his private chambers shut, Marcus smiled wickedly.

"Selene, you've just made this more convient than you know," he mused aloud. He sat back in his chair, opening up a drawer in the desk. He pulled out a wooden box, stained blood-red oak with the Corvinus family crest carved into the top. Retrieving a key from his pocket, he undid the lock with a soft click. The lid swung open and he stared down at his precious keepsake.

He ran his fingers over the grooves and ridges of the large metal plate. With only one half of it present, the key resembled just an average artifact from early mideval days. The other half, the pendant worn by so many who never knew its purpose, was in Michael's posession. He stared at the key plate with fiery eyes.

"We will as we should," he reminded himself, gripping the plate in a iron grasp. "In time."

A soft knock came at the door. He placed the plate back, locking the box and hiding back within his desk. "Enter," he called in a calm voice.

The door opened just enough for Erika to get through. She threw the smaller lock when she shut the door, not wanting any disturbances. She smiled softly and walked to him, her dress jacket flowing behind her. She accepted Marcus' hand, moving next to his chair as he kissed her knuckles.

"Have you spoken to your nephew?"

"Yes. I told him to pick more discreet associates the next time around." She looked at him with a bright smile. "Thank you for letting there be a nex time."

"I know you are fond of him and he is the part of your family line still alive. Unlike my father, I appriciate family bonds. They can be used for and against you. In this case, its for his favor." He dropped a pile of paper he paged through on the desk, looking up at his consort. She leaned against the desk, looking down on his papers with slight curiousity. The long dress jacket was made of deep blue velour, intricate designs stitched into the sleeves and collar. Beneath it, she wore tight black leather pants and a lace tank top. "You look beautiful," he commented, running his hand down the inside of her thigh.

"I felt beautiful this evening and thought I should dress as such." He grabbed her hips and brought her to him, straddling his legs.

"You always look beautiful," he whispered. Slowly, he kissed her sternum through the lacy material. She giggled quietly, letting him squeeze her thighs to the point of it being painful. When he pulled back, she dropped her shoulders, letting the dress coat fall to the floor. Marcus laughed deeply; the tank top was completely sheer.

"I will accomplish nothing with like this," he mocked, moving in to kiss her breast. "You are a marvelous waste of precious time."

"Shall I leave? I know you _so_ want to track the girl down." She gasped when his teeth broke the tender flesh just above her nipple. Blood streamed out of the wound and down her torso. He licked the liquid up, sucking on the bite in long, harsh droughts. When she began to sway, blood lose causing her to feel light headed, he looked up into her now electric green eyes.

"She will be found," he said in a dangerous voice. "And when she is, the three of us rule over both great races."

"What makes you think it will be so easy," Erika mocked as he pulled the top completely off of her. "Selene is not one for letting her daughter die."

"Oh," he smiled at her, his fangs dripping with her blood, "don't you worry about Selene. By the time we finish, there will be nothing left for her to mourn. She'll suffer for her crimes against us through her daughter. I can think of no better torture for any mother. Now hush and let us enjoy this calm."

He pressed their lips together, his heated words and promises so close to fruition he could not hold back the passion the flooded his veins.

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry its taking so long to get to the big action. The next chapter will pick up pace I promise. I plan on making this story only 20 to 25 chapters , so it will kick into high gear soon. thank you for all your praise and support._

_in regards to "You and I Both" & "Someday": these stories take place before "Running". they're kind of a way for me to show you what Selene and Michael were like prior to the main story. i've gotten a few comments from my friends that Selene must be very maternal to act the way she does around and in relation to Nyssa. i pictured Selene these stories the way she might have been if Viktor never bit her and she lived as a mortal in the 1200's. hope that explains it._

_oh, P.S.- Samuel is not dead. _

_until next chapter,_

_anthestria._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Reposted Chapter.

* * *

**_

_Chapter 12: Cradle_

The snow fell gently on the streets of Budapest. The forcasters called for the storm to pass rather quickly as warmer air would change it mostly to rain. But for now, a light dusting of powder covered the sidewalks. People hustled about, many pulling newly bought hats and gloves out from bags to warm their chilled skin.

Kaleb drove through the narrow streets carefully. The cobblestones took to snow as well as a newborn takes to walking. He rounded the last corner, pulling up to one of the more menacing looking apartment buildings. Two men stood guard on either end of the street, taking on the appearance of waiting for a bus.

He pressed the speed dial on his phone, waiting only one ring before a voice answered. "Hello?"

"Its Kaleb. We're out front now."

"We'll be down." He shut his phone with a soft clap and looked in the rear view mirror.

"They're coming out now." Selene nodded, looking out the windows carefully. She knew this building intimately; she brought Michael here to protect him while she spoke to Viktor. When all fell into place, she gave the location to the lycan scouts in Pest to take it over. The armory remained untouched, along with the bodies of several lycans she put down so long ago.

Kaleb stepped out of the car first, turning around and opening her door as well. Selene quickly unbuckled Nyssa's seatbelt and they slid out into the early winter air. A woman stood by the door, two larger men flanking her. She bowed gently to Selene as she came up to her.

"My lady," she said softly, "My name is Kelley. Please come in." Selene looked down at Nyssa, watching emotions quietly play across the child's face. She squeezed the girl's hand, snapping her from her revere quickly. She looked up and smiled warily at her mother.

Selene lifted her up into her arms and kissed her cheek. "It will be alright, angel."

They stepped into a rush of warm air, the yellow glow of the lamps on the ground floor welcoming and comfortable. Selene looked at room, mildly shocked at how it looked now. Where once the ceiling dripped stagnate water down onto debre covered floor, a beautiful marble floor sat under the protection of a brand new roof. The stairs circling the center of the building gleamed as the stone steps were polished, a rug running up the center.

"Please follow me," Kelley beckoned. "We have a room set up for you to rest."

"Thank you," Selene replied. Realizing they were to climb a few flights of stairs, she gently lifted Nyssa onto her hip. The child curled into her mother's embrace, watching just over her coat as the lycans stared at her as curiously as they had back in Colorado.

* * *

"Did you find your rooms to your liking?"

"Yes, thank you," Selene said, smoothing out the black leather top she changed into. The interrogation room of her memory remained basically the same, chains included. From the scent, they used it now for vampires. _Victims of our own crimes,_ her thoughts laughed. "What have you found?"

Kelley punched in something on the terminal, watching as a map of Pest popped up on the screen. "In the last few months, Dealers have been filtering into their old safe houses. Most of them going to the ones on the very northern edge of the city." She clicked the screen and several dots appeared on the screen. "The green represents zero to ten, red is 11-20, yellow 20 or more."

Selene quickly noted the rare green and red dots. "What about their movement?"

"Nothing save a trip or two to Ziodex. We have all the houses under surveillence. But so far, its been minimal. We think," Kelley hestitated briefly, "we believe they are under orders to remain quiet. But that only means one thing."

"They're waiting for a signal to move."

"I think whatever they are waiting for, its going to happen soon. The numbers increased the most in the last two weeks."

_Since we started planning on moving Nyssa away from the clan house in Denver. Whoever our leak is, they made sure all the plans were laid out for the covens. Damn you Marcus._ "What are our defenses?"

"Seven houses, twenty to thirty a piece, armed and ready."

"Notify all of them. I want everyone on stand-by." Kelley looked up quickly, unable to contain her curiousity. Selene stared at the screen as the map rotated, the three dimensional buildings glowing with their respective color. "They know Nyssa's here."

* * *

The sound of turning pages and soft sighs puntuated the room every so often. Nyssa stared at a rather dusty tome she found on the shelf. She didn't know how to read, but since it was written in one of the Romani languages, it wouldn't have made a difference. She just looked over the intricate pictures and flowing script with mild interest. The digital clock blinked a number change. Now it was 5:00 a.m.

She pulled her blanket back up over her head, letting it drape down into her face. She was comfortably bored. There wasn't very much to do for a nearly five-year old girl in the midst of a battle-ready lycan safe house.

The door opened and Selene came in. She didn't look to her daughter at first, turning away to pull through her discarded bag instead. Nyssa pulled the blanket all the way over her face. Her mother always acknowledged her when they were in the same room together. Laying her head down on her arms, she thought about her daddy fondly.

* * *

Selene pulled through her things without a purpose. She avoided looking at Nyssa directly; she didn't want her anxiety to pass on to her just now. Selene sighed, stilling her hands and shaking her head. She prayed during those nine months that some type of peace would come to pass. She did not want to raise her child in this war. But for some reason, Nyssa not only lived it, but was almost the heartbeat of it.

_What do they want her for?_ Vengence was always a motive; but not many people used blantant tactics for revenge. _And they kept her alive for nearly three years. Why not kill her as a baby, when she was weak and unable to fight?_ She started to pull through the small bag again, extracting her cell phone. It was a protected line, so it would be safe.

She punched in the number with expert strokes and walked over to her blanketed child. Pulling back the fleece, she smiled at her daughter as she handed the phone to her.

* * *

Michael groaned as his cell phone rang. Between investigations and organizing lycans that were nearly 5000 miles away, his head felt pressurized. He grabbed it on the third ring, answering unenthusiastically, "Corvin."

"Hi daddy," a tiny voice spoke, timid due to his tone.

"Hey princess," he smiled, leaning forward at the table. "How are you?"

"O-tay," she sighed. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. Have you been good for mommy?"

"Yep."

"Good. Cause you know what mommy does to people who aren't good."

"Yeah..." His smile widened as she giggled into the reciever. An ache built up in his chest; _they_ were nearly 5000 miles apart.

"How was the plane ride?"

"Good. Mommy and me went sleep in the big bed. I woke up over mountains!"

"Really? Was it pretty?"

"Yeah, I love snow, daddy."

"How is the house?" Michael could almost feel his daughter's change of mood. "What's wrong?"

"Mommy is with all the people . I'm lonely. I miss you."

"She's just making sure you'll be safe, princess. She doesn't mean for you to feel alone."

"I feel better cause I'm talking to you. I love you."

"I love you t--" A sudden noise on Nyssa's end made him sit up straight. "Nyssa, what's going on?"

He heard her breathing heavily, the phone scraping against her cheek as she ran. The sound grew louder briefly before muting again. "Nyssa? Nyssa, what's going on?"

"Daddy, they're..they're...they're here!" Her breath suddenly became quickened and he could hear her sniffling.

"Nyssa, its okay. Go into the bathroom, turn off the light and lock the door. Stay on the phone with me but go in there. You'll be safer there."

"Okay," she sobbed. He heard her run across the room and the door slam shut behind her. "Daddy," she whispered, "daddy, I'm scared. I want to be with you and mommy." Her breaths seemed to grow shorter as she spoke. Each word became puntuated by a wheeze of air.

"Nyssa, calm down princess. Mom is on her way up to you." _I hope she is, _he thought frantically. His helplessness only drew on his patience even more. His daughter is in immediate danger and he could do nothing but coach her through it on the phone. He jumped as she let out a short shriek. In the background, muffled voices shouted.

"Daddy...I don't wanna go back to them. Daddy, please help...help..." A whoosh of air shot through the receiver and a distinct thunk resounded.

Michael's heart stopped. _Oh god, she's been shot._ "Nyssa! Nyssa!" No responce. He listened as someone pounded on the door to the bathroom. _They've found her!_ He made his way across his room to get down to security. He would rouse every clan house in Europe to find his daughter if that's what it took.

The sound of splitting wood on the phone gave him pause and he continued to call into the phone, asking Nyssa to talk to him. But he stopped when he heard the concerned, maternal voice of someone near his daughter.

The phone was pulled and pressed to another's ear. "Michael?"

"Selene, what's happened?"

"Dealers found the house out and attacked. Michael, something's wrong with Nyssa."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. Her eyes are open, she's...she's breathing but she's not responding. God, she's bleeding from her head. What's wrong with her," Selene asked frantically.

"I think she's gone into shock. I told her to go into the bathroom and hide until you found her. She probably panicked to the point of slipping unconscious."

"Then the injury is from falling. Michael, how do I wake her?"

"You can't. She'll come out of it on her own. Just get her someplace safe and calm." He paused, thinking briefly. "Selene, take her to the valley house. Tell no one, but get there. I'm on my way to alert everyone in the area."

"Yes," she said absent mindedly. "I'm going to hang up and get us out of here."

"Selene, be safe. I love you both."

"I know. And I will be."

Selene shut the phone, slipping into her jacket pocket before picking Nyssa up carefully. She took her back into the bedroom and wrapped her in the blanket. She went to lift her again, when something caught her eye. Nyssa's shoes were black with checkered prints on the sides. In one of the black checks, a lump stuck out slightly.

Reaching down, Selene fingered the object before pulling it free. She looked at it closely before growling. _They put a tracer on her. That's how they knew where we went._ It sparked briefly as she crushed it between her fingers.

With her daughter pressed to her chest, she drew out her gun and made her way out of the room. Out in the immediate way, a dealer turned around just in time to recieve several gunshots to his chest. Stumbling in anguish as the UV bullets shattered open in his chest cavity and burnt in inside-out, he stumbled and fell quite a distance down the center stairwell into the fire fight below.

"Selene!" She turned with deadly aim to find Kelley at the end of the hall. She quickly joined the woman and followed her down a back stairwell. The temperature dropped rapidly and a chill fought its way down Selene's back. They came to a large metal door and Kelley fumbled to find the key to its lock.

"Fuck it," she said under her breath. With three swift kicks, the door crumpled and fell away. "Here!" She walked over to a metal box on the wall, opening it to reveal several sets of keys. She tossed a set to Selene and kept one for herself. They made their way across the sub-basement to where cars sat lined up along a garage exit.

"Take that one," Kelley said, pointing to a black jeep. "It's best in snow and a bitch to catch up with. I'll go first and we'll divide up. They don't have anyone out on the roads to watch us just yet." She quickly hugged Selene and Nyssa with a watery smile. "Be safe, m'lady."

"And you."

Two cars peeled out of the garage, one heading south to a hideout, the other heading towards the mountains. Selene kept an eye on her mirrors, pressing the jeep to its limits in the now still night. The snow stopped, the clouds parting to reveal a three quarter moon. The heavy salt and multiple plows left the roadways dry and clear. Every so often, she looked back in the mirror, tilting it to look at Nyssa. She forced the sobs back in her throat as those eyes remained wide open, breaths even, body frozen. _When this end?

* * *

_

_A/N: fear not, my dear readers. i'm snowed in and pounded out, in my opinion, a bitchin' chapter in under two hours. god bless record breaking nor'easters. many thanks this chapter to a special lady, who, thanks to her, has helped me to over come some serious writers block with fantastic music selections. i don't know her name on on LJ, she is _**lastarchangel **_and she's my angel. thank you!_

_until next chapters,_

_anthestria_


	13. Chapter 13

_This chapter is dedicated to a real Nyssa, one of the readers of this story._

_I already wrote this chapter prior to the review your friend posted. I reread it and wanted to dedicate it to a real survivor._

_I hope I only bring happy tears,_

_Isabella _

_(aka Anthestria)

* * *

_

_**Reposted Chapter.

* * *

**_

_Chapter 13: Providence

* * *

_

Michael threw the file down with disgust. In all of the records, all of the history kept by the lycans, he found no evidence of deceit. He knew this was a good thing; they were loyal and protective. But this did not help their situation any better. Three lycan warriors, one of their commanders included, were somewhere in Montana and he knew not which one was the true Judas.

He pulled out his cell phone, checking it for the hundredth time that hour. Despite turning the ring volume up and picking the most obnoxious tone to alert him, he still wanted to make sure he didn't miss Selene calling him again. Last time they talked, she was an hour from the small village that preceeded her valley home. He asked about Nyssa, but from the soft rush of air, he told Selene to just keep her warm, safe and calm.

Finally too tired to keep his eyes open, Michael walked over to the bed. Kicking off his shoes, he laid down on top of the covers. He looked over and spied the soft purple blanket Nyssa curled up in the first night she arrived. He opened it up and curled into it. Selene and Nyssa's scents mixed together in the fabric and it soothed his wary nerves. He found sleep within seconds.

* * *

Selene threw the triple dead bolts on the door before going up stairs. Each window was shut and locked, the slats in the shudders allowing the setting moon to shine through. She absent mindedly rubbed her arms as she moved silently through the halls. The thick sweater cloak really wasn't necessary; the heat kicked on a few hours ago and the house quickly warmed. But it was a patch work of material common during her human lifetime and comforted her greatly.

She crossed her arms as she walked, biting on her knuckles as she thought. No great revelations or worries on her mind. In fact, mostly she thought of minor repairs that needed to be done to the house. A drafty window downstairs, a few loose tiles on the roof, the third lock on the back door that got stuck easily; all of the worries of a regular home owner.

As she entered the main bedroom, her mind halted completely. The blank, vacant stare of her daughter was now directed toward the plaster ceiling. Her chest rose and fell with long, equal breaths, the soft white nightgown fluttering slightly with each movement. Selene sat down at the end of the bed, watching silently before touching Nyssa's foot lightly as Michael always did. But, as had been the case for the last few hours, it garnered no response.

"I had a night gown like this," she told Nyssa. A sad smile crossed her face. "I wore something close to this the night Viktor attacked my family. It was after that I swore I would never wear a dress or gown of any kind again." The silence of the room dominated her attempts at calm conversation with an unconscious child.

She quietly rose from the bed, tucking the blanket down around Nyssa's feet much tighter. As she walked to her bags, she closed her eyes and felt the soft cotton brush against her bare legs. The cell phone sat on top of the few objects in the leather bag. Punching in the number, she turned and leaned against the bureau, gently toying with the ties of her night gown, one exactly modeled after the one Nyssa wore.

* * *

Michael's hands automatically grabbed the ringing cell phone and opened it. His brain didn't kick in until Selene's soft voice asked, "Hello?"

"Hey. You there yet?"

"Yes, we got here about three hours ago."

"No trouble?"

"No. I don't think we were followed from the safe house."

"Okay. How is she?"

"Eyes wide open, but no response."

"Okay, just gently close her eyelids. When she wakes up, her eyes will start burning because of being open too long."

"Fine."

"How are you?...Selene?"

"Michael...I...I really don't know. We were ambushed, my daughter slipped into a coma, I did nearly 150 on the roads to get away from Pest with her just laying in the back seat, I have no back-up, no help, and...and I don't know how I feel. I feel...I feel lost, Michael. I have never in nearly 600 years of existence felt so lost and alone. I want my daughter to wake up; I want to hear her voice and watch her smile again. I want her to be safe, to be loved, to _feel_ loved. But instead, I'm dragging her unconscious body halfway around the world to protect her from her distant psychotic uncle who, for some reason, is hell bent on taking her away from me."

Michael wanted to reach out a wipe away the tears he knew fell down her cheeks.

"Michael, I need you here. I don't know anymore. And I need you to be here. She needs you to be here."

"I'm coming. I fly out in a few hours to Philadelphia, then to Pest. I'll be there soon with you. Selene?" She gave a soft noise of recognition, obviously trying to collect herself.

"You know what to do. I have never seen you falter in the face of danger. You have spent your entire existence battling against what always seemed to be fated and won. I know you and I know that nothing will get between you and our child. If, god forbid, I die, you and Nyssa will go on and become stronger for it. You both have strength in you to carry on and survive. Its in your blood and its in your soul. What needs to be done will come to you, just wait. You will not lose Nyssa and you will not falter. Hmm, I honestly think the world would collapse if you did." He paused, listening to her breathing as she absorbed everything he said.

"I love you, Selene. And I love Nyssa. And I know you both will triumph over any adversary or obstacle in your path. Now, try to get some sleep and hug our princess for me. She might not react, but touch is a powerful sensation and it will let her know you are right there. Sweet dreams, Selene."

"Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. So much."

* * *

He changed quickly after his shower. The plane left off in less than 45 minutes and he would soon be enroute to Selene and Nyssa. He pulled his bag over his shoulder, enjoying the sound of four hand guns and several explosives clunking together. A rapid knock at the door caught his ear.

"Come in!"

Victoria bolted into the room, followed closely by Thomas. "Its Samuel," she panted, handing him a piece of paper. Michael quickly looked it over. It was an email address to Samuel from a _midnitedancer_:

_The Dealers will be in place by tonight. Upon your arrival, exit the plane and step to the sides. Christian has a retrival squad and they get the girl. The first wave will take Selene and the crew out. They know your face and know not to harm you or your men. Report directly to Christian. You will be brought to the coven house with the girl as your prisoner, not the coven's prisoner. The money will be wired upon the successful transation of the girl. Be prepared to take measures against Selene; she will not go down easily._

_Be safe, my nephew._

_  
Erika_

"Where did you find this?"

"Thomas saw that one of the tracers they developed was missing and linked it back to the one Selene found on Nyssa's shoe," Victoria said, finally able to take a deep breath after running through the house.

"I hacked his laptop," Thomas said, pointing to the email. "There were several others about rendevous points and times, but this one bluntly speaks of Nyssa. The others could be transmissions between the clan houses." The young lycan stepped back quickly as Michael's eyes flashed an inky black before going back to their vibrant blue.

"Pack a bag, both of you, and be out front in ten minutes. You're going to Pest with me."

* * *

_A/N: I think this is one of the best pieces I've ever written. Just wanted to say that._


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or any character associated with it. I love the story ergo, I write stories about it.

* * *

_

Chapter 14: Hyperballad

* * *

The neighborhood grew exponentially since Selene last visited. Where once rocky fields spralled from the small patches of grass at the very edges of her property, classically built homes with sod and cultured grass now stood. The area evolved from the few farmers and blue collar workers to old money families escaping their jobs and perfected homes in suburbia.

She leaned against the frame of the window, bringing her leg up to rest on the sill. Just past the gate to the drive way, two women power walked past in custom made jogging suits and expensive wind breakers. They chattered loudly, talking about their domestic dramas and gossiping about their fellow millionaires.

The rain turned over to mist by the time morning came. A fine fog gave her mideval house an eerie appearance. If she ever listened to the small culster of curious children that roamed these streets, she would hear about how her home was haunted by some spirit or another. That in the shadows of All Hallow's Eve, a mysterious figure was seen passing back and forth through the second floor windows. That the wolves that roamed in the mountains never came near the property; it was bewitched, they whispered to one another, and the animals can sense the spell's power.

With a short yawn, Selene turned her head away from the outside world. The pale light illuminated the simply furnished room, the dust swirling in the gentle breeze. Her uniform, weapons, and bag sat on the bureau across the room. The black duffle bag, the one with the small daisy embroidered on the side, sat on the floor.

She shivered as her bare feet touched the cold wooden floor. Crossing the room, she sat down on a chair and pulled the duffle onto her lap. Inside was a few small outfits already matched up for convience. A second pair of black running shoes with pink lightining streaks on the sides rested at the bottom. Next to it, a hair brush with several hair ties on its handle. Selene touched the fine hairs that remained stuck in the bristles, watching them recurl as she pulled the strands straight.

Something glimmered next to that, half covered by several pairs of socks. Curious, she pushed the socks aside and stopped completely. The pendant, the key to William's cell, lay at the bottom of the bag. She pulled it out, resting on the duffle as she studied it. Michael wore it for so long; she had noticed its absence at the airport, but said nothing. A tag hung off the chain and she turned it to read the inscription:

_Nyssa, this pendant has been in our family for a very long time. Worn by a princess, a warrior, myself and now, it returns to a princess. When you have it, you continue our story and carry a piece of your mother and I with you always. I love you, princess. Dad._

Selene gently untied the tag, wiping at the threatening tears with the back of her hand. Carefully, she placed the note in the pocket of one of the small sweatshirts and zipped the duffle shut.

She paused before going over to the bedside. Her fingers gently brushed the curls away from Nyssa's face, the child's features calm and relaxed as if she only slept. She slipped the chain around the small, silk-skinned neck and fastened the clasp. The pendant rested perfectly against the snow white flesh, rising and falling gently with each breath Nyssa took.

* * *

The scent of burning flesh caused Samuel to cover his nose. The Dealers picked through the bodies, tossing them over the rails into a large pile at the center of the building. He dodged a splatter of thickened blood as another hit the top and rolled down the side. Leaning it, he recognized the lycan as one he trained back in Denver named Kevin. Talented, dedicated, and riddled with silver bullets.

"The girl is gone," one of the vampires reported to him.

"I figured that," he said with some annoyance. "Check the security recordings. There are cameras every where the house. One of them must have caught their escape."

"Yes, sir." The vampire turned away without a bow. Samuel smirked before turning the opposite direction. _They hate getting orders from me, _he thought with great amusement. He climbed four flights of stairs before reaching Christian who crouched near a dead vampire. Standing up, he nodded at Samuel and lead him into a room.

"She found the tracer you had on the girl," he announced. A Dealer nearby handed Christian a plastic bag which he inturn held up for Samuel. "So much for having a lead on them."

"Well, it got us here," Samuel said, looking over the papers on the table. "We'll have to do it the old fashioned way now." He paused at a page and held it up. "Stats on your safe houses all over Pest and responses for orders for all the other houses to be on stand-by. Looks like they knew something was coming."

They looked up as a Dealer came to a halt at the doorway. "Sir, the files on the computers have been deleted."

"Figures. They probably had a fail-safe to destroy their records should they be attacked." Christian shifted legs in irritation. "Anything on the cameras?"

"Yes, sir." The vampire pulled out a hand held device. He punched in a code and it hummed, the screen blinking the word "LOADING" in green. The colors flashed to reveal a black and white image. A Dealer came into view, gun raised as he checked the room next door. As he moved on, he raised his weapon to fire but stumbled back. Selene stepped from the room, firing repeatedly until the vampire tumbled over the railing.

"Nyssa's in the blankets," Samuel said, pointing to the bundle in Selene's arms. They watched as she turned and lowered her guns. The camera followed her to another woman at the end of the hall and through a door. The screen flashed again to show the two women in the garage downstairs, embracing briefly before getting in two different cars and hauling out of the exit.

"Tracers on the vehicles?"

"There are, but the program carrying their signal was destroyed with the computers," the Dealer replied. "We can put out an APB on them if you want sir."

"Do so," Christian said, waving the vampire off. He turned to Samuel and handed him the device. "Go back to Marcus and update him. He'll be able to find her before we do."

"How?"

"He drank her blood, remember?" The vampire smiled, his pointed fangs brillant against his almost purplish lips. "And she's probably going some where the lycans won't know about but she knows well. She's a creature of habit in fighting as well as tactics. It might be in her memories and he'll be able to find it out."

* * *

"My lord." Marcus turned around, watching as Samuel bowed.

"I assume my niece was not at the safe house?"

"Yes, my lord. Selene was able to get her out."

"Ah," he laughed, placing the martini glass of chocolate-laced blood down on the table. "I should have figured as much. Viktor trained that bitch himself; her skills are much more advanced that these young bloods. The tracer?"

"She discovered and destroyed it as well. We have footage of them leaving the building, but that is all."

"Did Christian not want to tell me the news himself? Did he think I would react better to your report than his?"

Samuel shifted uncomfortably as Marcus' eyes glowed in a flame of rage and blood lust. "My lord, you drank from Selene I was told."

"Yes."

"We think she may have gone somewhere she's been before. Some place that may be in her memories."

"Do you," Marcus challenged. He mulled the suggestion over with a mocking face. "I suppose it would only be fair to tell you that your news it old to me. A dealer reported back immediately with the information hours before you. Your cowardice in delaying this is appalling."

"My lord-"

"However," he silenced Samuel quickly, "you have brought us this far. I suppose I must find the child myself." He stepped closely to the lycan, inhaling the rancerous stench of fear off of him like a drug. "Consider yourself lucky. The only thing keeping you alive is Erika's affections. Now go."

He watched as the Samuel bowed low before rushing from the room. He laughed out loud, revelling in his continued ability to bring the strong to their knees. He finished off his glass with a deep breath, lowering it down to the table with a soft clink.

Staring out the window, he focused on some distant point in the city. A blank spot formed before his eyes before going completely black. He pressed through the electricity pulsing through each neuron of his body as he reached for those distinct memories of a zealous vampire warrior.

_Two tiny bundles cradled closely in Selene's arms...the smell of blood and iron as she pressed her face into Viktor's shoulder..."Again! The only way to survive is to be perfect in battle," Viktor shouted as Selene stood up with blood streaming down her face. She raised her sword before parring his next swing...She closed the gate with a satisfying click. The house looked so beautiful in the freshly fallen snow..."Finally got this plowed," she mumbled, shifting gears as she passed a small sign that said: Thank You for Staying With Us Here in Soubouti._

"Stupid, Selene," he whispered, clearing his mind slowly. He looked up at the moon, its three quarters beautiful against the faint rain clouds. "Very stupid."

* * *

_A/N: Its up, I''m here, and still rockin' n' rollin'. I'm half way through the next chapter, so expect that soon as well. Thank you for your love. And the chapters that popped up and went away? Yea, my bad. Technical difficulties._

_til' next chapter,_

_anthestria_


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15: Goodbye Means Nothing At All

* * *

_

"Michael!" He grabbed the clip out of mid-air, nodding to Thomas. They stood across from one another in a doorway. Outside, on the tarmac, the Dealers continued their fiery on-slaught. The small band of lycans that met the plane were scattered about, some of their bodies strewn across the oil-stained concrete.

Michael looked at Thomas, nodding three times before leaning out the doorway to fire. A few screams of pain echoed into the hanger, but the firing continued. Michael watched as Thomas pulled the pin out of a grenade and rolled it on the ground, unnoticed by the Dealers. They both crouched away just in time.

A loud explosion, accompanied by vibrations in the ground and shattering glass, threw all the Dealers in every direction. A few suffered minor burns, but a good portion were dead. Michael and Thomas ran out, firing at the stunned survivors. Thomas fired several shots into the skull of one feisty vampire, licking the spray of blood off of his face with a wicked grin.

"Thomas!" He looked up to see Victoria, running toward them with several armed lycans at her heels. They moved through the carnage, checking fallen comrades and bloodied enemies for signs of life. She came up to him, watching his now coal-blue eyes fade back to their usual hazel. "Jesus," she sighed, pulling a bandana out and quickly tying it over a wound on his arm.

"I didn't even notice," he said absently.

"You probably wouldn't have," she responded quietly. She smiled at him briefly before a surprised look crossed her face. "Shit!" She pulled him backward with her and began to open fire on another group of Dealers as they came around the hanger. The lycans all raised their weapons, taking defensive positions behind crates and construction vehicles.

They exchanged fire for a while before Thomas realized something critical. He tugged at Victoria's arm, receiving a confused but icy glare from her. "Where's Michael," he screamed over the bullets whizzing overhead. She shook her head, looking around to each of the small clumps of lycans, but not seeing their leader. _Where the fuck could he have gotten to,_ she though irritably. _Selene's going to be pissed if he's hurt._

"He'll be fine," she shouted back finally, rising to her feet briefly to pick of a nearby female Dealer. The vampire hissed and screamed as the UV fluid pumped wildly through her veins. A few of her brothers-in-arms spared a glance at her charring corpse before refocusing on the battle at hand.

A bullet pierced through on of the crates, lodging itself in Victoria's forearm. She let out a yelp and dropped her gun. She dropped down to a sitting position, pressing her hand over the searing wound. Thomas quickly knelt next to her, pulling her arm out. In the dim light, he saw the bullet as it rested, almost breaking completely through the other side. A thin stream of smoke rose from the broken skin; the bullet was silver.

He looked at her for a moment before pulling the wound open further with his thumbs. She gritted her teeth, a scream muting as she closed her lips. The bullet popped out, sliding down her arm before Thomas threw it to the side. He pulled the bandana off his arm and used it to bind the wound. When he finished tying the knot, he leaned forward and placed a gentle but sound kiss on her lips.

_Why do you get brave when you think you're going to die,_ he mused as he looked at her for a second longer. When the red over powered his skin, he looked to his bag, digging through it briefly.

"Let's see if I can make it a hat trick," he smiled at her, holding up two more grenades. Injured and slightly stunned by his actions, Victoria took a moment to register the objects before nodding with an equally bright smile.

He rolled the un-pinned bombs toward the Dealers as she screamed, "GET DOWN!"

* * *

The Dealers came to a halt as two more explosions rocked the tiny airport. They just arrived from the International Airport after their plans to ambush the Hybrid there were discovered. The captain waved his hand forward, silently signaling them to move cautiously. The well armed group made it almost to the end of the hangar, the light of the remaining gun fire flickering in their eyes.

A shout cut short caused them all to turn, guns raised. Nothing. One of the men looked up, "Sir, Jenkins is gone."

Another shout and the man right next to him disappeared as well. The captain growled, "On guard!" They turned back to back with one another, eyes searching through the cloudy darkness for any movement. The nearby lights went out, the hum of electric dying away slowly. "Keep your eyes peeled," he warned.

One of them started firing, his cry turned to a struggling gargle. The body was thrown back into the circle of the remaining four vampires. They flicked on their flashlights, slowly scanning each area. A low, dangerous growl caused the one on the captains right to turn swiftly. The bright light contrasted against the blue-black skin of the Hybrid and he stumbled backward with a short cry.

Michael roared, grabbing the Dealer by the leg and yanking it hard. A loud pop and a scream followed as he tore the leg from the vampire's body. The bleeding vamp quickly went into shock, shaking with the out pour of crimson fluids. Two opened fire, stepping back into the wall of the hanger. He lunged forward, slashing out one's throat and stabbing his dagger-like claws into the other's skull. He with drew his hand, the sticky cranial tissues oozing off of his chilled flesh.

"Back up, I need back up," the captain yelled into a hand-held. He ran away from the beast, confused at why he only stared at him, licking the blood off his hands. "Back up! I repeat, I need--" Gun fire rained down on him as the remaining lycans ran up. Several regular bullets to the chest sent him tumbling to the ground. He stared up, gasping for air as the blood poured into each of the aveoli in his lungs.. The lights came back on and a shadow loomed over him. The Hybrid's eyes bore into his own, sending a vicious shiver down his back.

His scream was cut short as Michael raised him up with one hand, biting into his neck. The quick flashes of a short immortal life gave him new information. When he was satisfied, he dropped the body to the ground, watching as the lifeless eyes reflected every beam of light that danced across them.

* * *

Michael quickly replaced the clothes on his top half, wiping blood on his face away with his sleeves. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and felt out every inch of his body. The vampire's blood set him ablaze, each cell wild with energy as they zipped through his veins and tissues.

"Sir." He opened his now blue eyes to look at a bloody and battle-raged Victoria. "We're all for the roadway."

"Good," he said, moving towards the nearby truck Thomas sat behind the wheel of. "Take the main highway west. There's a small village town just on the border..."

* * *

The smell of cleansers immediately caused Erika to cringe. _Oh, I hate that hospital smell,_ she moaned inwardly. Her heels clicked loudly on the tile floor as she continued her descent. The labs were positioned just north of Pest, buried down beneath the city's main water treatment plant.

_At least it doesn't smell like shit down here,_ she thought. Reaching a sealed double door, she quickly punched in a key code and pressed her hand to a scanner. A light passed beneath it before the entire screen blinked green. The doors slid open and she walked into the center of a busy scene. Everyone wore lab coats and sat at tables, hunched over microscopes or conversing over lab results.

"My Lady." She was greeted by a short raven-haired woman in a black shirt,white coat and dark jeans. "Welcome to our underground. I'm Bethany, the head of surgery."

"Is everything ready?"

"Almost," Bethany said, leading her down the length of the room. A few of the workers looked up, lowering their gazes as the red ring on her hand and Corvinus family crest resting on her chest flashed in the florescent lights. She looked completely out of place with her custom-cut Gucci pants and incredibly tight bodice top. But they knew better than to stare. Stories of Marcus tearing vampires apart for looking at his newest consort the wrong way made their way down into the chemical world.

Bethany brought them through several sets of swinging doors before coming up to what looked like a steel bank vault. Four guard stood with their weapons at the ready. She waived her hand and they moved out into the anti-chamber. She punched in the code and turned to Erika as the circular steel doors hissed and rolled back.

"We have a few more stitches to put in near the jaw-line, but otherwise," she flourished her hand, "he's ready." The blonde vampire nodded, stepping through the doorway. The doors slid shut and she was alone.

For a few moments, she stood quietly. She finally sighed, moving around the table to take a better look. Her fingers gently slid across the hundreds of surgical tools that surrounded the table. She idly picked up a rather nasty looking skull saw, still encrusted with blood. She smirked and replaced it on the tray.

"You know, he's so excited," she admitted. "I've never seen anyone, mortal or immortal so thrilled about anything before in my life. He doesn't even know if this is going to work. None of us do. For we know, one death with just equal another." She came to the edge of the table and leaned down close. The smell of medical creams and plastics washed through her senses.

"But you know," she whispered, "he's never been without stamina. With everything so close, he doesn't sleep at all. You will make him so happy. Almost as much as I do. "

She traced her fingers through the thick white fur, following the slope of the nose to the very tip, tapping it lightly. "And, if what they say is true, I hope to have the honor of satisfying you as well...my lord." She smiled wickedly, tracing a random pattern down the massive arm.

She dropped a gentle kiss before moving back to the door. It slid open to reveal an happily anxious Bethany. She smiled, tossing a look back into the lab room. "Make sure that all is ready in three night's time. And," she untied the clasped the pendant from around her neck and handed it to the other woman. "Place this around his neck. They were hard to part with these when they were children. I'm sure William would prefer to have it when we awakes."

* * *

_A/N: and so the action begins. brief chapter, but its coming. don't worry._

_until next chapter,_

_anthestria_


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16: A Moment that will Last to the End (reposted)

* * *

_

_"Come Marcus, do not tell me you are yet tired. The night is just born!" Marcus shot a glare-turned-grin at his twin brother. William looked as innocent as possible before tossing a wicked smile back at him. "Or have you grown weary in your old age, older one?"_

_"Ha! Older by only a few moments, Will. Be careful your teasing." They halted their horses as they crossed the threshold. Castle Corvinus loomed in the dying sunset, the darkly painted skies a picturesque back drop to their life-long home. _

_The guards and villagers bowed as they passed. It was not hard to recognize the Princes; their fiery copper locks that curled gently and blue eyes that pierced everything in their scope made them even more fearsome and mystical in their subject's eyes. They crossed the small square and through a large set of doors and into the main hall. The servants had almost completed the preparations for this evening's feast. Roasted stag and heavy wine perfumed the air as they made their way up a side stair to their quarters._

_"Do you suppose she is pretty?"_

_"What would you care, brother? You take to anything willing to part its nimble legs," Marcus jeered, shoving him with a laugh. William shoved back and looked at him seriously._

_"Marcus, if father is so determined to make alliances through marriage, I would prefer to be with a woman I can stand to look at 'till I die." Marcus plopped his arm around his younger brother's shoulders._

_"Little boy, do you think he would make you miserable? He has gone out of his way several times when you found the would-be princesses and ladies to be of great distaste. He loves you far too much to press you into misery for all eternity. Now go change. You stink of horse."_

_"Speak for yourself."

* * *

_

_"William! William!" Marcus hollered into the dark night. "William, where are you!" He shivered as the early winter wind cut through the thin velvet of his dining tunic, the light snowflakes sticking to its surface. A light flickered behind him as several guards finally arrived._

_"My lord," the captain said, bowing his head. The clank of the armor around him fueled his pain into anger._

_"Search the entire country-side! Report to me as soon as you find him!" The guards split off into pairs and he kicked his horse harshly. The stallion reared up with a whinny and pressed forward at lightining speed. The sound of pounding hooves revived his battle spirit and he drew his sword out, just in case. _

_Too many times rivals tried to take their home. William, ever vigilant, left just before the feast, promising his future bride a brief absence as he checked out rumors of someone, or something, in the hills. When only one guard returned, bloodied and dying late in the evening, Marcus nearly flipped his chair with his speed and force._

_No one would kill a Corvinus and live. Especially his beloved twin._

_"William!" His voice echoed over the mountain sides as his eyes strained to see through the post-midnight sky. "Brother!" He rode up to a plateau, looking out over the edge to get a better view. The slope below wasn't very steep, but one wrong step would cause you to tumble down into the thick forest below._

_"WILLIAM!"_

_A rush of noise behind him caught his attention. He dismounted his steed, ushering him to the side silently. He drew out a long dagger for his left hand, the broad sword in his right. He listened again, not disappointed as the noise came again, much louder and prolonged. His eyes found a darkened cave to his left and he lifted both of his blades._

_"I am Marcus, Prince of Hungary and son of Alexander Corvinus, ruler of these lands. I demand you show yourself!" Moments passed and nothing happened. Impatient and pissed off, he ran to the cave's entrance and peered into complete darkness. "Show yourself!"_

_A rush of wind and a wave of movement caught him off guard. Bats, large, hungry bats, flowed like a river from the cave, causing Marcus to drop his blades as they came at him. He swiped at the masses that flew toward him, cursing their existence as they crashed head-long with him. They seemed never ending, a wave of darkness as the blood-thirsty creatures screeched out of the cave and into the snowy night. _

_Marcus stumbled backward and felt gravity go loose for a second before pulling him down violently as he fell of the plateau. Slamming into the rocky mountain side, the air rushed from his lungs, preventing his screams of pain. He slide down, tumbling over corse, rocky dirt before reaching the forest's pine needle floor. Various branches and shrubs smacked against him until finally, his momentum died. He stopped completely, flat on his back somewhere in the woods._

_He rested a few moments before forcing himself to sit up. His left wrist hung his hand unnaturally and he knew it to be broken. The wet of blood on his face was not a shock; he assumed he bled even more than that. He wiped his face with his hand, finding it to be mild compared to old battle wounds._

_It was then he looked closely at his hand, squinting as he studied the skin. Tiny marks, made by teeth and claws covered it. He pressed his fingers to his face to find that more of these same marks littered his cheeks, forehead, and neck._

_A soft groan brought him back. He looked over to his right and gasped. "No."_

_Pushing past the pain, he got to his feet and limped quickly. There, in the pristine white snow, lay a bloodied William. His skin had been slashed into ribbons on his arms and legs. Deep teeth marks ran up his sides and one large bite was in his neck. Marcus sank next to him with anguished tears in his eyes. _

_"William, William, brother," he whispered, touching his face gently. A warmth permeated the chill on his skin and he knew his brother was alive._

_The sounds of hooves came close and Marcus gathered the strength to fight the pain, screaming, "We are here!"

* * *

_

Marcus blinked twice, forcing those memories back. He adjusted the long overcoat, watching the jewel-encrusted leather slide over his shoulders fully. The strange moisture in his eyes faded quickly as he carefully studied his visage in the long mirror.

The Elder's court ensemble looked remarkably fashionable despite the difference in centuries. He wore the outfit traditionally with the exception of the pants beneath the long skirts. On his chest sat the crest identical to the one resting on the wolven form of his twin brother. _William._ He growled, moving away from the mirror swiftly. The nearby glass decanter provide him with a large goblet of chill blood as he stared out the window of the new coven house.

_Well, new to my blood children, _he thought, abrief smile after such memories. Where Viktor transformed his castle into the coven house, Marcus followed suit. The Castle Corvinus was in ruins when he found it, centuries of neglect and disrepair took a great toll. With what few stones remained, a construction crew used the original foundation and built a grand mansion in its place. With elbow grease, and monetary enticements, the house was completed in less than six months. The Old World vampires, most of which have been around since Marcus last reigned, sought refuge here. The rooms were not completely full yet, but he anticipated they would be soon.

His grand suite was located where his original room once stood, overlooking the mountains and streams nearby in the west. The view of sunset was perfect in this room; the room across the hall had the advantage of sunrise. Turning from the window, he gazed at his closed doors. He hoped silently that William would still be as enraptured by sunrise as he was in his mortal life; that his new room over the place of his old one would be to his liking.

"Enter," he replied to a soft knock at the door. His smile grew as a familiar and sensual scent filled his nostrils. Arms wrapped around his waist and cool lips kissed the back of his neck. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes, my lord. Your brother is waiting for you." He turned and pulled Erika into a fierce kiss and broke away leaving her completely breathless.

"I arrive in the morning. Then, we will begin." She watched as his blue eyes flickered black and he changed into his Hybrid form. His wings extended down then out, taking at least eight feet in each direction. He stared down at her with a wicked smile of razor sharp fangs. "You have served me well," his deep, scratchy voice said, his clawed hand coming up to stroke her cheek.

"I hope to please you, my lord," she teased innocently, kissing his palm.

"Be ready," he said, leaning close to lick the supple skin of her neck. In a flash, he turned, throwing open the window into the new evening and flying out. Erika rushed to the window frame, watching as he grew smaller and his shrill cry echoed across the land.

* * *

"MOMMA! MOMMA!" 

Selene pounded up the stairs, her heart beating so fast it felt almost ready to take flight from her chest. She fumbled with the door handle, cursing it loudly, before bursting into the master bedroom. The bed was empty, the sheets torn to shreds. She looked about wildly before moving into the room completely.

A harsh sigh, verging on a anguished cry, escaped her as she flew to Nyssa who sat balled up in the corner of the room. Her tiny fists were balled up before her eyes, shreds of the sheets in her tight grasp. A first, she refused to put her hands down, pulling herself into a tighter ball as Selene gently tried to lift her. "Nyssa, its momma," she whispered, brushing away the now limp, dull brown locks.

She untucked her face, blue eyes almost red with tears. Immediately, she flung herself in Selene's arms and wrapped her in a vice grip hug, face pressed into her neck as she sobbed loudly. Selene sat back on the floor, rocking and soothing her as tears trickled down her own face. "It's alright, Nyssa. You're safe here."

"Momma...I..I..I not know..."

"Shhhh, its okay. There are no vampire here, just us. You and me. Just us."

"Oh momma," Nyssa cried as she buried her face deeper into Selene's skin. "Momma, no let go please. No let go."

"Never," Selene whispered, kissing her daughter's head repeatedly. For a while, they sat on the floor like this, cradling each other in a furious embrace. Selene felt her heart beat slow down, taking a calm rhythm as it took in the truth of the situation: Nyssa was awake. She was fine; scared but fine.

She pulled back slightly to look into Nyssa's face. "Hey," she smiled, her ever present fangs bright against her red lips. "You're safe. We left the house and now we're somewhere they can't find us."

Selene moved through each the next motions slowly and savored each one. She gave Nyssa a bath, lovingly washing the pale skin. She gently washed the dark curls with shampoo and lavender oil, removing tangles and smoothing it with a mother's touch. Selene smirked to herself as Nyssa played with a pink rubber duck. _How times have changed. Hands trained for killing beasts now soothe a child. Viktor wouldn't even recognize me._

She watched as Nyssa let out a soft yawn, rubbing her eyes. Despite being out for nearly three days, Nyssa was tired. She gently lifted Nyssa from the tub and wrapped her in a blue towel. As she gently dried her hair, Nyssa wobbled a bit on her feet, a combination of hunger and fatigue.

"Momma," she yawned again, "I'm sleepy."

"Alright princess. We can go to bed soon. But just wait." She pulled a grey bell-sleeve pajama top over her head before lifting Nyssa into her arms. "We have to make a phone call."

* * *

The phone rang just as Michael got into the car. 

At first, he didn't register it, his mind deeply engrossed in thoughts. He had to talk his way out of an escort to get to Selene and Nyssa in the mountains. He knew Selene wanted that place a secret; somewhere they could always escape. Thomas fought him over it for a good twenty minutes. None of the lycans or vampires liked him going alone, especially when the Dealers and Marcus seemed to have tabs on their every move.

About the fifth ring, he jolted back to reality and picked up.

"Corvin."

"Hi daddy!"

"Nyssa? Oh princess, how are you?"

"I feel better now. Momma gave me a bath and brushed my hair and she went to get me a drink."

"Good, good."

"I miss you!"

"I miss you to, princess. I'm actually on my way to you right now." He covered the phone with his other hand as the engine came alive. He quickly put the car into gear and floored it out of the garage. _Easy there, Michael. Last thing you need is a ticket._ "How's your head?"

"My head?" _It must have healed completely by now._

"Nevermind." He strained briefly to the sound of someone in the background. "But you feel good?"

"I feel pretty, daddy." Michael laughed quietly to himself as the sweetly innocent voice imprinted itself in his memories. Every moment spent with her was carefully catalogued and placed in a safe location within his memory. He could recall holding her for the first time after she was born; her tiny hand closed around his finger slightly as he rocked her to sleep. Three years of separation was pain beyond imagination. He pressed down on the gas unconsciously; he wanted to be with his mate and daughter. He strained to hear the noise on the other end of the phone. A voice near Nyssa told her to climb under the covers.

"Is that momma?"

"Yeah! Talk to her?"

"Please and thank you, princess." The phone exchanged hands and he smiled as he heard Selene sigh. "How are you?"

"Better. Its easier to breath when you know your child is conscious."

"And how is she?"

"She said she remembers up to locking the door to the bathroom. I'm thankful she didn't remember anything more."

"Okay. Listen, I'm on the highway right now. I should get to you guys about nine, maybe ten."

"Did you bring-"

"I'm not an idiot, Selene."

"Just checking," she laughed. "When she's finished feeding, we're going to lay down for a while. She still tired and I know she won't sleep once your here."

"I'm not that much of a disturbance."

"She hasn't seen you in almost two weeks, Michael. She's very excited that you are going to be here soon."

"Alright. I'll be there soon. I love you."

"I love you. Here's your daughter."

"Hi daddy," Nyssa mumbled out; the sippy cup was still connected to her lips. "You get here?"

"In a little while. I can't wait to see you. So finish up and get some sleep. I'm going to want you all to myself when I get there." He smiled brightly as a contageous giggled came across the phone line.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, my princess Nyssa. Sweet dreams."

* * *

_A/N: I kept forgetting to post this, but I've recieved over 100 reviews and more than 12,000 hits to this story. I cannot express how happy that has made me. Thank you._

_until next chapter,_

_anthestria_


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17: In The House of the Rising Sun

* * *

_

Michael sighed with extreme frustration; afterthree hoursof traffic jams, he finally was making good time. It took him far too long to get to this point. He grunted as his cell phone rang, grabbing it out of his pocket and flipping it open.

"Corvin."

"Michael, it's Amelia."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Look, I got the test results back on those vampires. You're not going to believe what it was."

"Amelia, to be honest, I'm really not in the mood to guess what that shit was, so please, no games right now."

"I'm sorry."

"Its fine, I'm just…not in the mood."

"Okay. Well, there was trace amounts of blood, mostly broken down tissue from the rugae. However, there were extremely high levels of the hemophagia vampiri virus."

"How's that possible? If they were vampires, the virus would have been assimilated into their bodies."

"Exactly what I thought. I hacked the Coven's database and found out that these girls had been killed during a fire fight in Los Angeles nearly ten months ago. They were already dead as vampires and as people. The virus in their body was the direct strain, one that could only be found within Marcus himself."

"But that still doesn't make sense. Even the prime strain wouldn't be able to bring them back."

"Right, but the virus in their bodies was altered genetically, probably through a quick bombardment of radiation then pumped straight into the stomach for assimilation. I guess they figured that since their blood no longer moved in their arteries, the still active acids in the stomach would jump start when the virus came in contact with them. The decay of tissues was halted for a while, but I bet if they figured a way to pump it into the bloodstream, it would stop it completely."

Michael took a deep breath, touching the phone to his temple. _The uses for a mutated virus are never ending. He could resurrect an entire army with his own blood if he figured out how to get the blood stream jump started._

"Michael, I think I know why they want Nyssa." Michael paused immediately in his thoughts, waiting for her to continue. "If my calculations are correct, these girls were infected with this virus nearly six months ago. They probably already figured out a way to get the blood moving through the body again. And there is that thing with William-"

"But you said it yourself, they need a pure strain of the virus in order to create this form of the virus. And Nyssa is the end result of two secondary bite parents." A heavy silence filtered through the phone. "Amelia?"

"Michael," she faltered slightly before taking a deep breath. "I've been analyzing Nyssa's blood..."

* * *

Selene woke up to Nyssa's soft mumbling as she curled closer to her. Her cold nose pressed against Selene's jugular and sent a chill up her back. Smiling, she pulled the blankets up around them tightly, snuggling into the warm sheets and her daughter. The peaceful silence made this moment so perfect. The small neighborhood slept, a few more of the houses empty this evening with people returning home after weekend stays. The moon, struggling now as it grew fuller and fuller, shone through the window in patches as clouds quietly whooshed in front of it.

Selene kissed Nyssa's cheek sweetly, blinking a few times before closing her eyes again. As much as the waking world of the vampire called to her, the tiny fingers gently twirling her hair kept her away from night's kiss. She took a deep breath and sighed as her body relaxed further to the scent of her child. The perfection of the night, the comfort of the bed, and the warmth of her daughter made everything just right.

Until she picked up on a scent.

Selene's eyes flew open completely, her senses coming alive at a furious speed. The air seemed perfumed with a musky odor. It was something familiar, something so close to being recognized it made her slightly agitated that she could not place it.

_Oh no._

Selene quickly picked up her sleeping child in her fleece blanket, moving silently off the bed and across the floor. Despite its ancient structure, few of the floor boards actually creaked; those that did, she avoided as she made her way to the bathroom. Once inside, she opened a towel and laid it on the bottom of the tub to soak up any dripping water. Carefully, she laid Nyssa in the tub, adjusting the blanket around her.

"Momma?"

"Its okay, angel. Just go back to sleep for a while longer. I have to clean up the bedroom," she lied convincingly. In a state of half consciousness, Nyssa nodded and went back to sleep, curling up in the porcelain structure.

* * *

Selene reached out the door and grabbed her back on the nearby table. Quickly, she slipped on a pair of leather pants and boots. She slapped the clips in her twin pistols for good measure then moved out of the bathroom, shutting the door softly before moving on. The walls of the house were quite sturdy and solid; hopefully any noise would be muted even further by the thick tile and the bathtub.

Her heart pounded in her ears and she tried to slow it down. But nothing would bring down the anxiety that danced through her veins like the tango. She had no back up, no way to get more help, and a four year old daughter hidden in the upstairs bathroom. Michael had obviously not arrived yet and she knew counting on him to come in just in time was wishful thinking. This her fight alone.

She stepped to the side of the doorway leading into the hall, aiming in several directions. The upstairs remained still and deathly quiet. She moved silently to each room and found no one. Carefully, she rounded the stairs, aiming down into the dark living room. Taking each step at a time, her now vibrant blue eyes pierced the thick darkness. Once at the landing, she surveyed the room carefully, back to the wall.

Nothing.

A review of the bottom floor revealed no one as well. She stood in the middle of the living room, guns still in her hands and ready, trying to figure something out. _There's no one here. But why did I smell that scent? That ancient, bloody-_

Selene gasped as something pierced through the skin of neck, stinging horribly. She yanked the object out and realized it was a tranquilizer dart. Within seconds, she collapsed to the floor, unable to move herself at all. Everything went numb and no matter how hard she concentrated, nothing would move.

The front door opened, spilling moon light across the room.

"Forgive me, Selene, for waking you so soon. You see, I opened the window in order to get a clear shot when you woke up eventually." Marcus knelt down beside her limp form, a wicked grin across a face clearly of the Corvinus family. "I guess I will not have to wait as long as I thought."

Selene managed a growl from her numb throat as Marcus caressed her cheek with a mock tenderness. So much anger and rage pumped through her veins, but everything fought against her burning desire to tear him limb from limb. Marcus just laughed lightly and leaned in close to her ear. If she could, she would shudder from his icy breath on her cheek as he whispered in her ear.

"I told you once, quite a while ago, that your daughter was worth more to me alive than dead." He pulled back far enough to look into her eyes. Those beautiful blood-lust blues flickered with sudden fear. "It is still true...for now. You must understand, Selene, that your daughter will bring about a new age. We, the immortal races, will rule. All because of her. And in that respect," he pressed his lips to her forehead, kissing her lovingly, "I must thank you..."

* * *

Michael pulled into the driveway and turned off the SUV. Despite a long, sleepless flight to Pest and moving non-stop for nearly 72 hours before and after it, he was not tired. He relaxed back into the seat for a moment, stretching out, fully prepared to join his mate and child for a night of rest. _Even if Amelia is correct, they would need one of the most advanced OR set-ups in the world to pull it off, _he thought, the conversation from earlier still throbbing in his mind. _Corvin, you can't reason anything out right now. Go get some sleep._

He took a deep breath and froze.

"Shit," he cursed, throwing the door open and flying out of the vehicle. "Selene! Nyssa!"

He burst through the already open door and ran towards the stairs. "Selene! Nys-" He stopped when a choked sob reached his ears. Looking down, he felt a surge of primal rage as he beheld Selene laying on the floor. He quickly reached her side, lifting her into his arms. "Selene, what's wrong?"

Her body felt limp but she was wide awake. Tears streamed out of her eyes and her body shook gently with crying. He looked her over briefly, touching a finger to the obvious stab mark on her neck. _Tranquilizers. Son of a bitch. She can't even move._

"Mi...Mi...Michael," she gasped out as her vocal folds finally decided to break free of the strong drugs.

"Selene," he responded, lifting her head up to look into her eyes.

"Ny...Nyssa...I...I...fail..ed." Her chest shook hard and Michael pulled her close as she cried.

* * *

_A/N: My apologies for taking so long to write this chapter. I've been reviewing my story and finishing up the storyline corrections for the rest of it. (Yes, I have already planned this baby out til' the end. You'll love it, I promise.)_

_Thank you to the wonderful people over at Bloodfeud for their support and encouragement as I rewrote and edited those chapters (some of them were a bitch to redo!). I hope we don't have to revisit THAT again anytime soon._

_til' next chapter,_

_anthestria_


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18: Are We the Waiting

* * *

_

The soft rumble and occasional bump seemed quite out of place to Nyssa. Her side ached from laying on it all night. She rolled onto her back to alleviate it only feel a huge wave of nausea wash over her and a pounding start in her skull. She turned her head slightly only for a sharp pin-prick pain to start in her neck. Groaning, she pressed a hand to her stomach and one to her head, rubbing both locations. Slowly, her eyelids peeled apart, her vision blurry for just a moment before they came to a shocking focus.

This was not the house. It was a car.

Sitting up rapidly in panic, she retched with a violent cough. Her lungs burned with her gasps of breath and the drum in her head echoed even more. "Muh-muh," she managed between the harsh pains in her chest. Each of the still healing bones rattled, threating to break with anymore force.

Through her agony, a cool touch gently guided her back down to the car seat, a soft shushing noise to calm her moans. Thankfully, the soft leather of the seat cradled her as the pain slipped away. She touched her throat and found the warm, throbbing spot. Pressing down on it, she let out a soft whimper and quickly covered it with her palm.

"My apologies. I did not know that the dosage I gave you would have such an affect on you," a low, velvety voice spoke to her. Nyssa's eyes opened up again, tears building in the corners as the combination of her and Selene's memories placed a face to that voice. Looking over, she began to whimper and sob, pushing herself into the car's seat as much as possible.

"M-m-momma," she whispered, drawing her knees up to her chest and pressing her face into them. Even with the nausea returning, Nyssa would much rather hide away than continue to make eye contact with the elder vampire.

"Your mother will be fine. I'm sure she's already awake, plotting a way to get you back…again." He laughed under his breath. "She seems to have trouble keeping track of you." He watched Nyssa for a few moments, and then frowned with a grunt. She seemed damned determined to wrap herself up and hide from him. This would not do.

He reached out a hand and brushed some of her hair back. Immediately, she froze beneath his touch.

He went to speak, but all he could manage was a cry of pain as a thousand daggers ricocheted through his hand. He stared down to see blood gushing down onto the limos dark carpet, quickly staining it a darker red. Imperceptibly, Nyssa forced her razor sharp teeth out and quickly bit him. His flesh still rested between her jaws, the pressure growing as she clamped down tighter, drinking the blood that flowed so easily into her mouth.

With the same invisible speed, Marcus wrapped his other hand around her neck. Immediately, Nyssa gasped and coughed, blood spraying from her open mouth as she fought for air. She clawed at his hands, extended nails slicing the pale skin to ribbons in vain. He merely shook out his other hand with a wicked laugh.

"Now, now. We are not wild animals. But," he shrugged as he reached into a bag beside him and pulled out what looked like a gun, "if you insist upon acting as such..."

He pressed the nozzle to the small patch of exposed skin on Nyssa's neck and pulled the trigger. A needle point shot out, briefly jutting into the vein in her neck and injecting a powerful sedative into her bloodstream. Nyssa gagged, trying to cry out, but without air it was impossible.

Marcus slid across his seat to the back bench and placed Nyssa on it slowly. As she collapsed onto the seat, desperately taking shallow breaths as a bruise quickly formed on her neck, he wrapped his hand with a towel from the in-car bar. He watched her once again, satisfied as she finally found the deep breaths she needed and rolled onto her back.

Marcus coolly exhaled, looking into the convincingly innocent eyes of his niece. "Let me tell you, first of all, that I'm not one for destroying families. It is a shame that I have sunk so low...utterly low to finally put an end to this. But please understand, I'm not one to sit back and lose. Despite being killed by your mother, I still found a way back to life. And if all I can do this time around is see your parents suffer the pain of losing someone like I have, then so be it." He leaned down, stroking her cheek softly.

"You will end this feud, Nyssa. Be proud. A rare few can change the world just by dying."

* * *

Selene slammed the magazine into her second gun, slipping them into their hostlers on her thighs. Her fingers wandered across the foam form once again, this time selecting several nasty-looking throwing stars for a pouch on her hostler as well. She checked the two guns in her lap for their bullet capacity before slamming the weapon case shut. Sliding legs first, she went into the front seat of the jeep silently.

The glaring lights of on-coming traffic barely phased her, her pupils already dilated with a frosty blue shell. Absently, she ran her tongue over her enlarged fangs, slicing a straight line across the center of the muscle. She swallowed the tangy blood and let her animal nature take control. Her eyes shifted to the left, watching as Michael kept a tight reign on his own blood lust; his eyes were fixated on the road as his foot pressed harder on the gas petal.

The jeep sped up as it finally passed central Pest, veering off the highway into a dimly lit area northwest of the city. Only a few more minutes of pregnant, hostile silence passed before the jeep turned onto an overgrown drive. About a mile in, a large gate appeared, already opening as the vehicle did nearly 85k into a large circle.

The engine died off and both of them exited the vehicle at the same time, slamming the doors so hard, one of the back windows developed a crack. They climbed the short flight of stairs into a large, looming mansion. The doors opened automatically to reveal the building's common room filled with Lycan and vampires, arming themselves with heavy artillery.

They made their way through the parting crowd, the dull roar of speech falling to whispers as they passed into the next room. The large command center hummed with various radio frequencies, 3d maps, and inter-house walkie-talkies. A small cluster of people stood around a table in the center of the room. The wave of quiet passing through the ranks caused everyone to look up.

"Michael, Selene," Thomas bowed as they both came up to the table. Victoria and Kelli both moved aside so they could see the large map opened up before them.

"Are these all of them," Selene asked tersely.

"Yes, m'lady," Kelli responded. She tapped several of the markers on the map before continuing, "We've already gone into the houses in the southern half. Only six more remain. Ah, Selene, Michael, this is Anna, head of our special tactics team."

A young woman, appearing not more than 19 mortal years, stepped forward and bowed. Long, silky black hair stretched back into a tight pony tail, exposing the tan Italian skin on her face and neck. A large shot-gun looking weapon was slung over her shoulder; Michael quickly noted the small objects on her belt and realized it was a grenade launcher. _At least she's prepared._

"Is everything ready," Selene asked again, her patience strained.

"Yes, m'lady. The teams assembled a few moments ago. Your car is ready." Selene turned on her heel and left with Michael close beside her.

"I want every house searched twice, files and computers check and rechecked. If there's any information about Nyssa, Marcus or anywhere they could be, I want it reported immediately. Kill the troops, keep their commanders alive for questioning. I'll deal with them myself," Selene barked over her shoulder. They exited back through the now empty common room and out into the driveway.

Thomas, Kelli, Anna, and Victoria all took to what looked like large repair trucks. Inside, each team of men sat impatiently to get into action. Once inside, they clicked on CBC radios and walkie talkies.

The jeep was now gone, replaced instead, by Selene's weapon of choice, the Mercedes Benz SLK 55-383. She climbed in the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition. Michael quickly slid in, grabbing the CBC microphone off the box.

"Everyone in?" Several voices responded quickly. "Split up and head out. Anna, follow us."

"Yes, sir," a voice chirped back. Selene shifted gears and slammed on the gas pedal, the car spinning out for a second before flying forward. They buzzed down the drive and onto the roads, the trucks close behind. As they got up onto the highway, Michael replaced the microphone and took a really deep breath. His thoughts bubbled and boiled as he prepared himself to transform once they reached the vampire safe houses.

Before he could continue that line of thinking, however, he felt something touch him. He saw Selene's gloved hand in his own bare ones. In her eyes, liquid pooled, threating to fall. He ran his thumb under her one eye, catching the single tear that trickled down.

His mind drew a blank. No words of comfort, no wisdom of his young years would come forth. He just squeezed her hand tightly as she flicked on the turn signal to exit the highway into central Pest.

* * *

_A/N: after a change in tactics, i think i've got this chapter figured out. Its just a bypass chapter, brief and short, just a set-up for the next one, which is proving to be one of the biggest debates of my literary mind. don't worry about it; i'm just going to need some time to get that one complete._

_Special thanks to Ithil for her editing; you really helped and i am incredibly grateful._

_Until next chapter,_

_anthestria._


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19: Doschitay do Sta_

_Sta bessonykh nochey_

_V labirinatakh lyubvi_

_Sta sulchainykh klyuchey_

_A v itoge nuli_

_-Tatu

* * *

_

"Fuck."

Samuel shook his leg vigorously, muttering a few more obscenities under his breath. For the third time (or maybe the fourth; he lost count), his right foot decided to fall asleep. Shifting in the chair, he discovered several spots on his back that throbbed wildly. An annoyed grunt escaped him as he finally gave up. Several hours of sitting still wore his nerves thread-bare.

The aches in his back eased as he stood, stretching up to barely touch the low hanging lights. Computer monitors around the room hummed their quiet bemusement as several Dealers ran searches for the location of the lycan clan. If not for the constant click-click of the keyboards, Samuel swore you could hear the CPUs laughing at them.

_You lost them, you lost them, ha ha, you lost them,_ they taunted in time with one another.

"Sir," one of the Dealers called to him, cringing slightly at actually recognizing the lycan as his commanding officer. Crossing over to the terminal, Samuel blinked a few time before the young vampire continued. "Delta team reported that all the gun lockers in their safe houses have been cleaned out."

"How is _that_ possible? Where were our guards at the time?"

"That's the thing: they were in place. They think one person could have slipped in and taken everything."

"Or maybe your fellow lazy, self-indulgent bloodsuckers didn't do their job," Samuel rumbled. His raised voice caused the others to pause in their research just enough to hear him finish, "And they are at fault for weaponry falling back into enemy hands. For Death Dealers, they are quite pathetic."

Fury and anger rose up in the room, turning the cool basement air into a thick, slippery gas that constricted the throat and lungs. So long had the vampires been the masters and now they are commanded by a lycan, instated personally by Marcus. Thinking of their own lives, everyone one turned back to their terminals with eyes blazing blue.

As the tension died away, the vampires returned to rubbing the bleary hazy from their eyes. Hours of checking tracking sensors and hidden cameras turned up the same thing: nothing. The renegade clan escaped the city without a trace after the girl was taken. About the same time, Marcus placed a halt on all attacks. Several small houses converged together for training and instruction; now those massive numbers slept the mid-evening hours away.

Something was happening and no one, not even Samuel, knew what it was.

"Sir!" Everyone jumped and looked over to one frantic-eyed vampire. He yanked his headphone cord from its socket and cranked up the volume on his radio receiver. It buzzed and crackled as several messages were received.

"Back up! We need assistance…clan attack-"

"Falling back to reserve location!...Many lost…"

"Send back up! We are currently—AH!"

"Wave attack by the clan! Repeat, it is a wave attack!"

Samuel's eyes widened, "Oh shit."

Gun fire erupted above their heads. Feeling worse for not even thinking, Samuel clapped his hands loudly. "Hustle! Get your weapons! Let's go! Let's go!" The Dealers scrambled to the gun locker, yanking out semi-automatics and jamming clips into them.

"You three," Samuel shouted, getting the attention of the Dealers closest to the computers. "Send warning to the main house and destroy all the computer information. I want nothing available to them. Nothing!" He popped a cartridge of silver-bite bullets into his weapon before going to the landing of the steps.

"Let's MOVE!"

* * *

Above, the Dealers scrambled frantically as they met hails of UV and generic bullets alike. The crashing from the upper floors caused a group to head up only to find their deaths. The attack came at all angles with the Renegades rappelling through the windows and blowing several large holes in the garage doors. The front door remained untouched.

The first of the crew up from the basement immediately hit the floor as three lycans stood waiting for them. The second man stood to the side of the door before dropping down and firing several direct shots to one of the lycan's heads. With the confusion of their enemies, the Dealers filtered up into the house with guns blazing.

Turning the corner, two of them paused momentarily as a fully transformed lycan raised its head. Tattered and ragged strips of pale flesh hung from its jaws, ripped from the unfortunate vampire beneath his paws. A deep roar sprayed blood on the walls and floor as the beast charged head long at them. Too slow to react, the first man just pressed his finger to the trigger as the beast slammed into him, sending them both across the room and into a wall. The plaster shook loose and dust fell as the beast sank enraged fangs into the throat of his stunned victim.

His comrades quickly opened fire, moving as close as they dared to quell the animal. It turned, throwing the blood-soaked body of their friend into their bullets spray and bounded out of the room. Some followed while others broke off to follow the screams and gun play that echoed through the house.

* * *

"Anna! We need back-up now!"

She grunted, yanking the radio microphone to her mouth and replying, "I'm in route! Be there in five!" Dropping the mic, she banged her fist to the steel panel behind her head. A small square of steel slid away to reveal the face of a vampire.

"Yeah?"

"Heavy fire up ahead. Prep for immediate battle contact."

"Yes, sir." A soft scrape caused her to grit her teeth when the panel slid back into place. Through the cab wall, she could hear him shouting commands to his men, the loud shouts and roars echoing their satisfaction. The laugh that escaped her mixed the comedy of the moment with a common pre-battle fear she never learned to shake.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the fast movement of low headlights. Leaning slightly, she watched two small cars weaving behind her. Finally maintaining some speed and a short distance, several figures leaned out the cars' windows and opened fire on the truck. Cursing silently, Anna slammed her foot on the gas, navigating the narrow streets of Budapest at breakneck speeds.

A set of loud pops and the heavy scent of gun powder caught her attention. After making a dangerous turn into a less densely populated area of the city, she clawed at the panel, ripping it back for a better look. The men opened the back of the truck ever so slightly, a few laying on the floor and firing back at the enemy vehicles.

Turning back, Anna's mind registered the quickly passing sign on the roadway, "Truck Route Only: Use Extreme Caution." A plan formed within and maneuvered its way out through her hands. The truck shifted on the road, the double lines running directly beneath its lumbering weight. Up ahead, a pair of lights beamed brightly as on-coming tractor trailer kept its fast pace. Tossing a glance to her side mirror, the one vehicle took to her left side, moving up quickly. Their bullets aimed at the wheels, none of those in the car actually heard the horn until too late.

Anna swerved back into her lane while the enemy car went off the road completely. A bright flash of light followed by a rumbling explosion finished off one nuisance. She let out a loud laugh, banging her fist on the steering wheel in satisfaction.

"Hey Anna! We've still got one back here," the face informed her, ducking to the side as more bullets dented the back panel of the truck. Another plan hatched in her brain, this time escaping through her lips.

"Shut the back door and hang on!"

"What!" The deafening noise prevented the face from hearing her.

"Shut the goddamn door and hang on," she screamed. That time, when the face disappeared, the slamming of the door and a preventative shout followed shortly. Eying up the vehicle, she watched as it edged closer to the back of the truck.

"Come on, come on," she chanted under her breath. The second the lights disappeared from her side mirrors, Anna slammed on the breaks. A crunch of metal accompanied by a violent set of vibrations and the yells of the men in the back told her the plan worked. Her foot quickly changed petals and the engine roared as gas followed through the fuel lines. The truck refused to budge for a moment before jerking off and continuing on its merry way.

Voices mumbled loudly in the back as the face reappeared. "What the fuck was that?"

"Basic physics," Anna grinned as she rounded the next corner and stopped the truck completely. Both sets of eyes saw the raging battle. She turned with a wicked smile to the face in the opening. "Shall we?"

* * *

Samuel ducked behind a large statue, fingers fumbling to replace the empty cartridge. As the gun finally registered the reload, he watched two Dealers run straight into the firestorm, only to stumble back with hoarse cries. Their bodies twitched violently as the UV fluid quickly pumped through their immortal veins, searing away the skin and muscle on their bodies.

He stood shakily, shutting his eyes to gain some kind of thought. They lost too much ground and too many men to win this battle; that was for damn sure. However they ever able to elude their intelligence, his former clan found a way to bring down the vampire's strong holds all over Budapest, crushing nearly 400 hundred in under three hours.

In the back of his mind, he imagined Marcus' reaction to such an attack and to the report of loses. For all his years of double crossing, Samuel was not a coward. He would face the slightly-psychotic Elder and accept his fate. But at this very moment, his heart and head refused to coordinate and he found himself floundering as those of much less importance went headlong into their dooms.

Summoning the last ounce of bravery within his bones, he rounded out from behind the statue. Barely blinking, he found himself slammed against the wall, the air being slowly choked from him.

"Oh captain, my captain." Despite the dizziness, Samuel focused his eyes to the sarcastic voice and met the midnight gaze of Thomas. The lycan stood before him shirtless, his boots missing and pants torn. Blood stained the incredibly pale skin that strained over large muscles; the scent of vampire blood laid heavily on his harsh breaths. The traitorous lycan struggled to transform but found his body lacking the strength to do so. Thomas growled with still enlarged fangs presented.

"You can't kill me. I know where she is," Samuel lied, hoping to catch the younger one off guard. But his captor merely smile and raised a walkie-talkie to his face.

"Victoria?"

"Got it," a voice exclaimed over the radio, "There's a lab located beneath the dump in the north, not twenty minutes from either of us! I'll send the map over through your PDA."

"Thanks," Thomas replied, replacing the walkie-talkie in his pocket. Samuel's eyes roamed away from the black eyes before him, trying to find someone still alive from his team. Instead, a crowd of clan members gathered, watching him dangling mid-air.

He sneered, "You won't kill me still, Thomas. You never had it in you to be cruel." He watched the fangs dip back into the young one's gum line. Slowly, he was lowered to the ground with a grip still tight to his neck. As soon as his feet touched the wooden panel, Samuel threw Thomas' hand away. "You always show mercy," he threw at him.

He knew he wouldn't be able to talk his way out this one, but he knew that their clan practiced justice. Several times, he sat on the tribunal against spies and possible traitors, most of whom he set up himself to lead everyone far from him. He would be granted the same rights.

But his hope fell short when Thomas backed away with a soft smile.

"I don't."

The impulse traveling the short distance from his auditory canal to their respective nerves never made it. Everyone in the room flinched, watching as Samuel's eyes widened. Blood trickled down from four distinct holes made straight across his forehead, just above his brow line. A thick, slimy concoction of white and gray brain matter dribbled down in the red liquid, dripping off normally white fingertips.

In a swift motion, the entire top of Samuel's skull crushed in a angry and powerful grasp. His body hit the floor, trembling as the heart's electricity fluttered away. Every man and woman in the room looked at the traitor as his brain rested in the his skull, ripped straight across with four grooves in the gooey mess.

Thomas broke the silence, stepping forward softly. "Victoria found where they are holding Nyssa. I've got the map."

"Everyone to the trucks." The entire house moved out quickly to their vehicles at the command. Thomas lingered only for a second, moving away only when the black inky eyes drained away to blue again.

"Ready," Michael asked, staring down at the body. Selene nodded silently, loosing her hold on the chunk of brain and skull she held in her hand. With a wet plop, it hit the floor and they moved out into the night.

* * *

_A/N: by the by, Selene can stick her hand through anyone's head if she damn well pleases. they took her baby and now, they must suffer. _

_this entire chapter is dedicated to the ladies and gentlemen over at Bloodfeud, the Underworld message board i love so dearly. i'm hoping you all caught the reference to the Evil Overlord rules in there. _

_the lyrics are in Russian; you can translate if you want, but i love them in their original state._

_Until next chapter,_

_anthestria _


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20: Faith in Me_

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Underworld. I would be much richer if I did._

* * *

_Nyssa lay back on the bed, pausing briefly before curling into the thick down comforter. She took deep breaths, the comforting and familiar smell of her mother and father further influencing the on-coming sleepiness. As a small yawn escaped her lips, the mattress shifted down behind her. A pair of warm, muscular arms pulled her back and enveloped her. A soft smile came across her face as her father pressed a kiss to her temple._

"_Tired, princess?" She nodded, turning over and burying her face in his chest. His deep-throated laugh rumbled in his chest and soothed her further. Another pair of arms came around them both. This time, cool, pale hands caressed her cheek, brushing back a few errant curls. Nyssa turned her head slightly, catching her mother's loving gaze. Selene leaned forward and kissed her cheek before-_

A soft mew escaped Nyssa's lips, a simple reaction to a simple pain. Something cold ran over the throbbing spot briefly before soft cloth covered it. The light before her closed eyes grew brighter as whoever stood over her disappeared.

At first, her eyes refused to focus, as if Vaseline stuck to the surface of the lenses. It was when she went to rub her eyes that panic shot through her and the blurriness crawled away. Lifting her head, another sharp pain stabbed, this one, she remembered, from Marcus in the car. Fighting back tears, she looked down the length of her body. Two clamps held each arm and leg down to the steel table. She no longer wore the pajama dress, but a black tank top and loose black pants; several wires connected to sensors on her feet, calves, chest and forehead. The prick of pain actually led to an IV site in her right arm.

Gasping, she let her head fall back to a soft pillow and stared up at the ceiling. Tears trickled down her cheeks, slipping onto her neck and behind her ears. Nyssa bit down on her lip to prevent herself from sobbing out loud. Crying wasn't helping her situation, but she couldn't help it. Closing her eyes, she fought to get back to those memories of their last night together as a family. All she wanted now was to be back in that bed, between her parents, drifting away into slumber as they told her how much they loved her.

Clamping her fists, Nyssa forced her eyes open again. If she could wipe at her tears, she might have torn at her flesh as well. The fear and anger over the last weeks, over her life, boiled beneath her skin. With or without help, she had to escape again. She wanted her mother, her father, the house in Denver, the big bed and the safety and love that everyone there provided her. Tugging at the clamps, it was plainly obvious that they were stronger than average steel; Nyssa could bend steel easily now thanks to Thomas and Victoria's instruction.

After a few moments, the metal began to cut and she paused to recuperate some of her energy. Marcus' drugs had wore off by now and it became easier to control her muscles again. In that pause, she turned her head to the left first, recognizing several trays of medical tools: scalpels, suction, probes, IV equipment, and the like. They were going to do something to her physically. A shudder racked her body and she fought down the fear and threatening tears. Trying to distract herself, she turned her head the other way.

A wave of terror rushed the blood to her head and she fainted, eyes wide open as she beheld her wolven ancestor, William, strapped to the table next to her.

* * *

Marcus stared into the mirror for quite some time now, he knew. Flecks of blue in his eyes danced about as he reached back and tied his hair into place. _Erika's right. It is getting very long now._ A sighing laugh echoed in the small bathroom. The absurdity of his thoughts gave him some amusement in a time where his cold heart pounded within his chest. With one last look, he stepped into the hallway and made his way toward the surgical lab. 

As far as anxiety went, Marcus had never felt these kinds of nerves before in his entire existence. Everything that once he controlled now lay in the hands of science, more specifically in Bethany's hands. He knew of her successes and failures when it came to regeneration; he was no fool to the obvious risks this procedure held.

Should Nyssa die before it was completed, William would die as well. Should the virus not act accordingly, William would remain in this state forever, trapped in the body of a lycan.

He came upon the entryway when a dealer came flying through the hallway. The young vampire stopped dead in his tracks and bowed.

"My…lord," he spoke reverently as he panted.

"What news?"

"The safe houses…in the city have been attacked all at once. The renegade clan struck at the same time at every house. We've lost almost all of our men in the city. We were able to get a tracking on them and they are currently en route here, my lord." The vampire looked up and backed away slightly. Marcus' eyes flared violently, black edging around the pure blue irises. He watched as the Elder took a deep breath, clasping and unclasping his hands.

"Double the guard on the doors and send out a convoy to divert them before they reach the entrance. Nothing will go wrong today."

"Yes my lord." The dealer bowed again and rushed back from where he came. Turning on his heel, Marcus punched in the access code and the doors slowly opened to reveal the surgical team already geared up. They bowed to him, watching as he entered and sealed the door behind him.

"Is everything ready?" he asked as Erika, head to toe in nurses' regalia, came over and helped him to put on the gloves, mask, cap and gown. The team took no chances when it came to the health of their 'patient'.

"Yes, my lord," Bethany replied happily. She gestured to her side and Marcus followed it, meeting a pair of beautiful blue eyes that shook with fear. He walked over and gently caressed Nyssa's hair, his smile hidden behind the mask. A thick band of leather tightly held a strip of cloth over her mouth, her breathing causing condensation on the strap. Quickly closing her eyes, she tried to winch her head away from his touch.

"Was she given anything for pain?" Marcus asked, seemingly concerned for his niece's comfort.

Bethany shook her head. "Unfortunately, my lord, we had to flush her system. There cannot be anything in her blood that could possibly interfere with the radiation." He nodded with a mockingly sad sigh. He turned back to face the child, smiling even more as her shaking vibrated his hand.

"This won't take long, Nyssa, I promise you." He watched her tears for a moment, finding noguilt orreaction to them. "Start the procedure now."

Three vampires checked the restraints on William, a thick titanium chain laying across each band for extra support. Everyone gave a thumb's up and Bethany nodded. Another vampire stepped up beside Nyssa, lifting the cover off a tray to reveal three IV kits laid out in their gleaming splendor. Bethany handed one set to the vampire and kept one. Carefully, the vampire started an IV on the interior of Nyssa's right thigh, tapping into the main artery. Bethany step up another in the cephalic branch just beneath Nyssa's left clavicle. Once both were in place, she punched in several keys on a machine; both IV tubes ran into it.

"Starting drain sequence," she called. The vampires moved up on either side of William, setting up IVs in his chest and arms. The thick, dark red blood flowed through the tubes, collecting in a container hidden away inside the machine. Marcus' eyes darted back and forth between the two tables, watching as Nyssa tried vainly to struggle against the clamps with muted cries barely coming from behind the gag.

"All clear IV ports," one of the vampires announced.

"Starting bombardment," Bethany called out again. A computer screen flickered near William's head and she moved over to it quickly. Punching in a few keys, the machine responded with loud beeps and the whirring of an engine. Standing back, she looked up to Marcus.

"Each of the viruses responds to radiation differently," Bethany said; an explanation of the actual events might set her master more at ease. "In fact, they work in opposites; what makes one strong makes the other weaker. We found that the vampire virus can be weakened if radiation is applied at high levels at a set interval. In this case, when the child was born, for some reason the strains of the virus in her blood went back to their purest forms, as if she was the original carrier of both. In order to jump start William's cells, we're basically weakening the vampire virus and strengthening the lycan virus. It's like putting his own blood back into him. Now, the child doesn't have as much blood as William, but his body should start to regenerate as soon as we reach the threshold level for life to be sustained."

"Isn't the purpose of this to get him out of lycan form?" Erika asked, stepping back as the machines kicked in overdrive.

"Technically, yes. But to throw the vampire virus at him at full strength in this state may cause an adverse reaction. The cells will form triple platelets, but in this way, the strengthened lycan virus will react first then the formation of the hybrid cells will occur. Its much safer for his body to react in an order than all at once to the fresh blood supply."

Erika jumped slightly; the radiation process caused flashes of blue light and crackling sounds out. The noise grew louder to the point where it didn't sound like sparks and crackles anymore.

"What's that noise?" Erika whispered to Marcus. He cocked his head, listening for a moment. A growl escaped his throat.

"Gunfire," he said loudly. The scientists all looked to the doorway as a rapid succession of fire went off behind the steel panels. Despite her weakness, Nyssa smiled beneath the leather wraps; her parents were here. Marcus stepped forward and grabbed Bethany's arm.

"Finish the process." His voice was low and dangerous.

"Transfusion is already inprogress," she told him. Marcus watched the altered blood flow from the machine and into his brother. His heart pounded so hard he barely noticed Erika's grasp on his hand tightening.

Her eyes refused to budge from Nyssa's tiny form, watching each breath get harder and harder for her to take. Her skin became as white as snow then tinted blue, drawing down over her bones and muscles as the two IVs sucked away the precious blood. Beneath her eyes and just below her collar bone, black marks appeared as the blood got pulled away far too quickly. Tiny fists clenched as the child tried to fight against the ever growing darkness in her eyes. It was not mercy Erika felt, but a pulling curiosity with the scene before her; it was like watching a car accident in motion, she just couldn't look away.

Screams and gunfire grew louder and the vampires began to look about frantically. This room had no other exit beside the main door. Sensing their fear, Marcus went back over to the door and tapped something into the code pad. A shrill, metallic sound echoed as a third set of doors closed on the inside of the lab. All of the noise from the outside reduced drastically.

"67 complete," Bethany yelled. The monitors around the massive lycan began to come alive. All watched with wide eyes as a faint pulse flickered across the EKG; the tectonic machine paper printed out the faint brain waves.

"75 complete!" Moving over to the bedside, Marcus took hold of William's massive hand. Where once the skin was cold and dead, a soft pulse and gentle heat spread slowly.

"86!" Everyone except Marcus flew back as violent convulsions rattled William's body. The titanium creaked and strained against his muscular body, the table shaking with his movements. Loud beeps and buzzing registered the sudden changes: his heartbeat pounded across the screen, brain waves going wild as regeneration began.

"Look!" Erika whispered loudly, pointing to William's arm. Thick, chunky fur receded back, slowly revealing a pale white skin much like that of Marcus. Muscles deflated with groans and bones crackled against nearly a millenia of being in a lycan state.

"94, my lord!" The body took on a human form as the fur continued to disappear. "96!" A banging on the door followed by the metallic clink of bullets bouncing off its surface only caught the attention of one of the vampires. "98!"

Marcus' smile grew as he felt his hand being squeezed. Every machine screamed out their information, including the two hooked up to Nyssa...

* * *

"Stop! Sto-" The vampire's pleas were cut short once more as Michael pounded his head into the steel doors. A distinct crack of the nose cartilage came with a swift oozing of blood followed closely by the vampire being thrown across the room. His vision blurry, he merely waved his arms violently at nothing. He cried out in terror as a hand lifted him against the wall. Pitch black eyes pierced him through and through. 

"Once more," Selene's voice cut like a razor as she moved behind Michael. "Open the door!"

"I can't! The only...access codes are...for the...scientists," he choked against the tightening grip on his throat. Selene eyed him carefully, watching his vision go between her and her hybrid with trepidation. Michael cast a quick glance over his shoulder and she nodded imperceptibly. With a swift movement of his thumb, he cracked the neck of the vampire, letting the body lop to the floor.

"Michael!" They turned to see Thomas, blood drying from a wound on his temple, dragging someone behind him. With a harsh jerk, he stood his captive up, snarling at him. "One of the lab rats. He's got the codes to the doors." The scientist barely blinked before Selene snatched him from Thomas, pinning him to the wall. Raising her Beretta to his forehead, she gave him a silent warning.

With shaking hands, he passed the key card to her and stammered, "Zero-three-zero-nine." Relinquishing her hold, Selene walked over to the pad and swiped the car. A yellow light came on and the screen flashed green writing: PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD. The light turned green with the access code; the doors hissed as they pulled apart, metal grinding against metal from the bullets and indents they made.

The first set of doors parted, followed by the second. Several lycans arrived in the small interim and held their guns at the ready. Michael moved beside Selene, breaths coming out in growls and hissing. Selene slapped another clip into her weapon and raised it.

The third set of doors opened up and the group rushed in. Several scientists immediately put their hands into the air, dropping their equipment with loud bangs. The lights in the room were dimmed and made it harder to see at first. Just as their eyes began to adjust, a cry came from behind Selene. One of the men flew out into the hallway, his throat torn out savagely. Two more lycans let out gutted screams and landed close by the first.

Amongst the confusion, the lights flashed on, flickering a few times. Selene covered her eyes as the brightness blinded her momentarily. When finally she let her hand down, she immediately saw what the low lights hid. The machines buzzed loudly, registering a missing heart beat. Where once there was pure white skin now there were black and blue marks, making the taut skin look more like that of a hybrid. Through the bruises and visible bones, Selene barely recognized the corpse of her own daughter.

A blood curdling scream caused everyone within the complex to halt, their blood turning to ice. It only stopped when Selene was slammed back into the far wall, a large, human hand closing her throat effectively. Through her tears and loss of oxygen to her brain, she looked into a familiar face, barely recognizing it. Pressure on her wind pipe stopped her sobs as she gasped for air.

"You must be Selene," a deep voice spoke; much deeper than the memory of that face. As the darkness called, the same face came into her peripheral vision as Michael hit the ground, blood seeping from wounds on his chest. Her eyes grew wide before rolling back in her head, the vision of Nyssa lying dead the only thing she took with her into unconsciousness.

* * *

_A/N: Oh, the suspence. (dodges computer monitors)_

_Until next chapter,_

_anthestria_


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21: Fear_

_I have nothing to give_

_And I have so much to lose_

_-Sarah McLaughlin

* * *

_

"These make this whole event more convenient, I must say." Marcus grinned, leaning forward as he pressed on, "Ironic how the chains that once held your prey now hold you." Selene lunged at him, only to be yanked back by the chains, then down to her knees with a forceful blow to her stomach. Breathing harshly against the tortuously slow expansion of the pain, she could only wince as someone brushed her hair back.

"Don't worry," that velvety voice spoke. Looking up, her face refused to move its muscles but her eyes burned into the bright green pair. William, now dressed in a pair of black pants, military boots, a button down shirt and leather jacket, looked every bit a modern man and even more like his older twin than before. Light danced across the surface of his eyes before sliding into the blackened cores. "Don't worry," he repeated, "I made him promise this won't be drawn out."

Erika snorted under her breath, curling up in Marcus' embrace as he shushed her mockingly. Playing the part of the consort, she wore a beautiful crushed red velvet halter top with custom black pants and stiletto heels. Earlier on, Selene noticed that she didn't wear the ring of an Elder's Consort, but a sparkling diamond, set in gold, on her ring finger.

_Traitorous tramp to future queen. No one said the path to greatness was righteousness._

"SON OF BITCH!" a voice cried over a chorus of shouts and grunts.

The room came alive as a pile of dealers virtually crashed through the doorway. A mild sense of amusement then anger crossed her face when Michael threw two of them away, receiving a swift punch to his face and a steel-toed boot to his stomach. An echoing roar came out of him as one of the dealers jabbed a needle into his neck. They dragged his bruised, beaten and now drugged form to the wall and chained him next to his mate.

"Oh, what a couple you make," Erika teased, the wicked gleam in her eyes barely visible as she pressed her face into Marcus' lapel further, smudging off some of her make-up off in the process.

After shooting a death glare, Selene focused her vision, recognizing the outline of several large boilers, many of them brand new and running soundlessly, line either side of the long basement hall. Two of the boilers, those closest to them, were old and from the overpowering smell, where coal burning.

A noise at the other end of the basement caught Marcus and William's attention.

"Problems?"

"Traffic, my lord. I wish the excuse was better." Selene didn't know this vampire, but watched as Marcus nodded understandingly and waved his hand to summon him. A black haired man came up to them, lowering something off his shoulder and letting it thump to the ground. Bowing to the three vampires before him and sending a roving glance at Michael and Selene, he stood up straight

Selene looked to Michael as they were too far apart to touch. A glazed expression crossed over his eyes as he blinked to fight it off; his arms and limbs seemed too heavy for him. He looked to her, apologizing with drugged eyes before they rolled up into his head, now lolling left and right as he lost his battle. Combination of anger, frustration, and pity slipped out of her with a sigh.

Simultaneously, the group turned round, eyes trained on her. Marcus began, "For all that you have done in your centuries of existence, Selene, you have never properly thanked us. After all, every vampire and lycan exists because of us. And you have yet to apologize for the rather unfortunate debacle about sixty years ago." His head angled to the side, cracking loudly with a contented sigh. "An ache likes to keep in that very place."

"There is nothing," Selene spat, looking up at him, an angry haze growing over pure blue eyes, "to thank or apologize for. You deserved your deaths and if they had come sooner, this war would not exist."

A few moments of silence passed before William shrugged his shoulders with a sigh. "I don't think she will give anything, Marcus. Far too stubborn for her own good. But," he walked over, squatting down a short distance just out of her reach, "seeing as I have been given…what is this? A second or third?"

"Third," Marcus said with a soft laugh.

"Third chance, at life, I feel I must start off right by thanking you." Selene's glare intensified, the blue of her eyes icing over to the pale white of pure rage. William smiled, putting up his hand. "You see, if not for you, I would still be trapped in my lycan form."

"I did nothing to help you-"

"But you did," he interrupted her, waving his hand. Christian nodded to the elder, quickly turning around to the object he'd left on the floor. Placing his boot on the side of it, he harshly shoved it with a kick nearly to William. The Elder smiled at the Dealer's passionate nature and looked back to Selene.

Her eyes grew wide, heart suddenly pounding but lungs unable to draw breath. A wave of emotions threw her senses for a loop, memories of hours ago stabbing daggers into her heart and mind, two places that refused to believe what happened.

_Dear God, it's a body bag._ Even with the fact before, somehow she still clung to her belief that it was nothing but a vicious dream.

William pulled the bag closer and placed it in the space between them. He dragged the zipper down slowly; from the corner of his eye, he saw Michael stirring against the high dosage of tranquilizer. When the zipper reached the end, the bag open but not all the way, he looked up to the terrified expression on Selene's face. "You did help, Selene; it was your own flesh and blood that gave me another chance."

Gently, he pulled back the sides.

Selene shook with inaudible sobs, tears just falling down her face and onto the floor. Everything inside clenched up, her heart fighting to beat against the agonizing pain of reality. She reached out her hand, letting it drop to the floor as she was too far away to actually touch Nyssa's face. Already, her body looked decayed; the black and blue splotches now covered almost all of her skin. Prominent outlines of her small muscles and bones took shape beneath grayish leathery skin. Still, dark brown curls wrapped about an emaciated skull, framing her face as if she merely slept.

"_No…no...No..."_ she whispered, trying to touch her daughter. As her fingertips ghosted the tips of Nyssa's hair, William pulled the bag closer to him. Lovingly, he lifted Nyssa's corpse from the bag, cradling her against him. Feral rage fired up as he caressed her hair softly, almost mockingly, and looked the child up and down with laughing eyes.

"Put her down." Watching his eyes snap up from the dried body, she dug her nails into the concrete, cutting bloody ruts in the stone as she curled her hands into fists. "Put my daughter down."

William stared down at the body before depositing it back into the bag's keep. He paused slightly before quickly zipping the bag back up and lifting it into his arms. Standing, he pierced Selene with his glowing green eyes. "She is dead, Selene. Nothing is left here but the body of a child whose traitorous and murdering mother never learned."

Selene rose to her feet, pulling slightly at the chains as William walked toward the nearest boiler. "No."

Christian opened the small door to the boiler, a wave of frying heat coming out with flames licking at the edges of the metal frame. William turned back to look at the horror-stricken mother.

"Now you'll know what it is like to lose the one thing you desperately need." William roughly threw the body bag inside the boiler and slapped the door shut.

A deafening silence covered the room as William turned back to Marcus, a triumphant grin on his face to match that of his brother's own. He went to move when an ear-splitting scream filled the air. Everyone clapped their hands over their ears, but hands could not keep out that noise. William spun around to see Selene, down on her knees, her mouth wide as the noise continue to flow from her shattered soul.

Glass shattered, fragments falling to the ground from the small vent windows at the top of the walls, causing Erika, Marcus and Christian to move swiftly, putting them even closer to Selene.

Desperately, Marcus uncovered his ears and stormed forward. A loud reverberating crack echoed in the room as he punched Selene in the dead center of her sternum. Immediately, the screaming stopped and she dropped to ground. He knelt down and found her pulse; despite the blow, she still lived. Most of her ribs were probably shattered, but she still drew a struggling breath.

A foul stench rapidly diffused through the room, the combination of heavy plastic and slowly roasting flesh causing Erika to cough before she ran over and hid her face in his coat. Looking over to Michael, Marcus watched as the hybrid coughed several times, eyes fluttering as his face squished up.

He nodded to Christian who stood shaking his head briefly to try and stop the ringing in his ears. The Dealers divided up, five to each of the prisoners, and began to move them back to their respective cells.

"NO!" All too quickly, Michael's senses regained ground, nasoreceptors firing off at the scent of Nyssa's flesh slowly broiling inside the body bag. Three dealers holding him hit the nearby wall, the other two pulling their weapons out as Michael rapidly began to change into his feral state.

"Aw, shit," Christian growled under his breath. Sweeping his jacket aside, he yanked out a small gun and jammed a capsule into it. Pausing only until the other three dealers latched onto Michael, trying to force him down, he dodged a sweep of the hybrid's arm and jammed the needle point into his chest. Inhuman and desperate growls escaped Michael's black lips as the sedative shot straight into the superior vena cava, the heart pumping the medicine through his lungs and quickly out the aorta. As his limbs weakened and his stamina died, the immortal virus let go of his flesh, letting him slide back into his human form.

"Nyssa...Nyssa..." The departed's name hushed on his lips. The dealers let him smack the pavement before dragging him out. Christian began to follow when Marcus grabbed his shoulder.

"Take them back to their cells and make sure to sedate them both heavily," he commanded swiftly. The vampire bowed and jogged out to keep up with the group holding Michael. Marcus, William, and Erika waited until the others carried a wide-eyed and paralyzed Selene past before going out themselves.

* * *

From the small alcove provided for the large metal smoke vent, Anna watched carefully as the door was shut, the click of the electronic lock barely audible over the boiler. Sighing, she slid down the wall, relaxing against the cool condensation of the ancient stone. Taking a deep breath, she blinked a few times before closing the body bag, thankful the air cooled it so quickly.

It was not easy to retrieve; she waited nearly two hours after opening the secondary grate in the back of two boilers; she was unsure of which one they would use. The industrious men of the early mechanical revolutions in Europe sometimes employed more than four men to shove coal into boilers in order to keep things running swiftly. Several prototypes of duel-door boilers came out at that time, usually with one on either side to ensure that two men could man each station without interruption.

Thankfully, who ever cared for the castle invested in two of these boilers. Even better, Marcus remained clueless of the gate's existence.

With complete reverence, she held the bag to her chest and began to scale the wall, shaking off tears as the gentle weight of the tiny body pressed against her.

* * *

Several thumps echoed through the streamlined corridor, the faint pang of metal muffled by the now lifeless bodies of the death dealers. After Michael and Selene's capture, a second wave of lycans stormed the garbage dump lab, slashing through the few dealers left. Under Amelia's orders, the scientists remained alive, kept condensed and caged in one of the labs furthest from the exit.

"What's the tally?" Thomas asked, dumping a dealer whose face resembled flesh ribbons atop the growing pile.

"37 dealers, 4 scientists and about 8 of the lab techs," Victoria replied, wiping the sweat from her forehead off with the back of her blood-caked jacket sleeve.

"About 8?"

"We found pieces, so we don't know if its one or two vampires." Thomas nodded briefly. Both of them reeked of vampire blood, a sickening sour taste left on the back of their tongues. He relished the idea of showering, but the possibility of a hot shower any time soon seemed minimal. Crackling followed by a buzzing noise came over their walkie-talkies.

"Sir?"

"Yeah?"

"Anna's here."

"Let her pass. We'll meet her in the main lab."

* * *

For centuries of hunting down the lycans, Anna expected the stares, whispers, and often times, growls of the lycan warriors. After joining the clan, she spent most of her time doing advanced surveillance and special tactics with former dealers like herself. Some of the more tolerant lycans agreed to working with her, if only for her centuries of experience.

So, when she put the car in park and a lycan opened her car door for her, a mild wave of shock passed over her. Emotionally spent as she was, she put the moment aside for a later mental review. Using all of the gentleness and care in her body, she pulled the half charred bag out, cradling it momentarily before moving into the building. Unused to usage at all, the tear ducts in her eyes throbbed as more of the cool, salty liquid welled up in the corners. At this point, she didn't care if the lycans saw her crying; she was caring a dead child in her arms who, in many of their opinions, deserved so much more time on this earth then she was given.

The lycan who opened her car door lead her down into the belly of the lab. Pools of congealed blood caused her to step cautiously as they passed into the main hallway. Anna only glanced at the large piles of her former comrades, a welling hatred of her former life too much to take on at the moment.

It wasn't until half way to the main lab that she stopped and looked around her. Every lycan in the hallway, nearly twenty of them, stood along the walls, their eyes nervously settled upon the bag in her arms. Pivoting on her heel, she turned sideways, glancing down the hall at those she passed. A few of them caught her bloodshot eyes and looked away immediately, her open display of emotions almost too much for them. It was funeral procession of sorts, a way of mourning the clan's failure and the loss of their tiny princess. Most of them never met or even saw Nyssa. But being the only child currently in the clan, the daughter of their leaders, and the object of every hunt and mission, each one felt a connection to her and the pain of her death.

_This is a true clan,_ she thought as she looked down on the zipped form. The pain and difficulty of the moment caused her to turn and continue the death march.

Reaching the lab, the lycan stood at the doorway and let her pass into the room. When she cleared the door, he tugged the large steel door and shut it, metallic clangs and clicks sounding to signify its closure. A shaky breath escaped her as she looked up at the group before her. Victoria sat on the furthest lab table with her legs tucked up beneath her as Thomas leaned against the edge of it. Amelia and Kelley stood silently, as if they stopped a deep conversation to stare at Anna.

Pressing on, Anna gently placed the bag on the other exam table. Amelia came up to the other side immediately, pausing to look into the vampire's eyes. Anna merely blinked and stepped back slightly; her arms ached, both relieved of their burden and missing the precious weight all at once. Victoria, Thomas, and Kelley moved closer to the table, all sides of the table occupied with their presence.

Amelia lightly placed her hand on the bag, her fingers shaking as they grasped the zipper. Closing her eyes, she slowly worked the the zipper down and pulled the bag open.

A smell all too familiar in this war filled the room, the medicinal scent of clean tools gone within seconds. It's something so distinct, disgusting, and heartbreaking, but a part of everyone's lives as long as they could remember. Almost like guns, it was a weapon and warning. Anna could barely look up at them, but she could hear the hatred, the anger, and the pain screaming silently from all who gathered around the small table.

"I'm so sorry; I couldn't get her out without some...burns," the once proud dealer whispered. Amelia swallowed back a scream and a torrent of tears as she looked upon the once beautiful hybrid child.

A soft croak, almost like a bark, escaped Victoria's throat as she whirled around into Thomas' comforting embrace. He tucked her head beneath his chin, the soft sobs being muffled by his heavy leather coat as her tears just running down the smooth planes of his jacket.

Kelley moved next to Anna, squeezing her left hand tightly, starting the vampire. Anna stared wide-eyed the the lycan for a moment, a visual exchange of emotions occurring between them. After few seconds, Anna moved into Kelley's open arms, leaning her head on the offered shoulder.

For the longest time, no one moved or said anything. No one could stop the smell of tempered flesh from invading their nose, the sudden and soft crack of heat escaping some bubble on the child's skin, or the sight they sickeningly related to that of over-cooked food. After Selene and Michael settled an unprecedented peace to form their clan nearly sixty years ago, it seemed a trivial task to protect their child. But as they stood around the examination table, they felt not only failure, but the loss of something much greater than their cause.

Everyone jumped slightly as Amelia cleared her throat. She was bent over on the table, her hands folded almost in prayer, her forehead resting on them. Standing straight, she stroked the singed brown locks on the Nyssa's head.

"Bring the bitch that did this," the unusually soft, kind lilt to her voice put ice in everyone's veins.

"Which one?" Thomas asked, an angryfire kindling in his veins.

"Her name is Bethany," she replied, a malicious blue fire burning in her eyes. "And we need to talk."

* * *

_A/N: strap in. we're getting to the fun part._

_until next chapter,_

_anthestria_


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22: Witness

* * *

_

_Is misery_

_Made beautiful_

_Right before our eyes?_

_Will mercy be revealed_

_or blind us where we stand?_

_-Sarah McLachlan

* * *

_

"Jesus!" Bethany fought back more knife-sharp tears from falling as Victoria yanked her arms up further. Some time ago, her left shoulder was yanked out; it hung now, gracelessly, bound to the opposing arm at the wrist. Looking up, she read the blaring red digital clock panel as it ticked another moment of this very long afternoon away.

"And?" a rather nasty voice asked, a slightly hiss accompanying the words. Her eyes snapped forward, Bethany's dull green irises meeting the intent, deep violet orbs of Amelia. The vampire turned her wrist, the bloodied switchblade glimmering in the harsh florescent light. Immediately, the gaping wounds on Bethany's chest, shoulder, and arms throbbed painfully, begging her to comply with her captors.

"And...and that's it. The process ta-takes about thirty minutes to ready, fifteen to complete..." her eyes wandered away to some unknown point as she continued quietly, "so long as the host is receptive to the blood supply."

"Receptive? Explain that."

"Wh-when we initially used the process, we used a regular vampire and one of our, uh...captive lycans as the donors to Marcus." Swallowing the hard lump of fear in the back of her throat, she slipped into medical mode. "But the viruses were so vastly difference from the original viruses in Marcus that his body rejected the blood flow and actually forced it back out the IV port. The virus itself actually becomes a hybrid, not just the cells, but the viruses can still be separated and retain certain qualities of their original forms. So the hybrid virus is very picky. So we got one of the older vampires, one originally bitten by Marcus, and an older, pure born lycan and the transfusion worked."

"So why not just do that again? For William?" Victoria growled, tugging at the bindings on Bethany's wrists.

Giving a yelp and hiss of pain, she loosed a few more tears. "William was different. None of the original, feral forms of the virus existed in any of the lycans. Most of them were killed off after he was captured, the rest during the early centuries. But Ny- the girl," she carefully tread around using Nyssa's name; the first and only time she invoked the name lead to a pummeling by the male lycan who stood silently in the corner of the lab. "Being a direct descendant of the Corvinus line somehow caused the two viruses to return to their original forms, probably happening at her conception. It provided not only the strongest forms of the virus, but similar DNA and blood qualities that would interact easily with William's body. "

"Then why keep her alive for so long in your care?" Anna asked, eyes a faint blue as she stared down their prisoner.

"As a baby, she didn't have enough blood in her system to stimulate the cells in William's body to react and begin regeneration. See, we had to develop a whole system just to weaken the vampire virus in her blood so that it would not cause issues during the transfusion." Finally tired of waiting for the punchline of her torture, Bethany looked into Amelia's eyes. "I know what you are planning to do."

"Really?"

"And I can tell you right now, it won't work. Not with a pile of ashes; her bones are roasting over coals right now and without flesh, there is no chance of revival."

Her voice died as Amelia's lips rose into a delicate but diabolical smile.

As Amelia rose, Victoria grabbed the back of Bethany's neck, turning her with a swift move, causing her to stifle a round of screams. Amelia waited until she reopened her tightly closed eyes, nodding to a very silent Kelley who pulled back a white sheet on the lab table. Despite knowing her part, willingly playing it as well, Bethany couldn't stop a soft, choked sob of disgust and disbelief from rising up in her chest. From the blackened arms to the dried, leathery flesh of the neck, Nyssa looked like a mummy rescued from a museum fire, the smell of singed plastic and flesh still potent.

"How-"

"You have a choice," Amelia interrupted, once again brushing her fingers through Nyssa's hair. "Either help us to complete the process or..." She looked over to Thomas with devil's eyes, "you learn the literal meaning of 'fed to the wolves.'"

Bethany gave pause before going off on a rather self-righteous spectacle, the pains in her body a reminder of what one lycan could do to her.

Meanwhile, outside the mind of the indecisive, the four Clan immortals set their plan to motion.

"Okay, so we need the purest of strains of the virus possible in order to jump-start Nyssa's body," Kelley thought aloud before looking to the others. "Where will we get those? None of us were bitten by Marcus or William."

"No," Amelia started, still looking at the scientist as her eyes flicked back and forth, a burning concentration in her green eyes. "But remember Marcus; they used a pure-born lycan to balance out the virus. I'd hazard a guess that a pure-born vampire's blood might cause the same reaction." She sighed and glanced at her comrades, eyes already alight with understanding. "I'll be the donor for the vampiric strain. Now, we need a pure-born lycan; so let's get the men together-"

"I'll do it." The group's gaze shifted over to Victoria, watching as her hold slightly loosened on her prisoner's bindings. Small at first, her smile grew with a sigh, "There's probably other pure-borns here, but...I'd like the honor," she looked to Amelia with a soft, questioning look on her face, "as long as it's okay with you." The vampire nodded her head, returning an encouraging look.

Unconsciously, her hand continued to stroke the silky brown locks on Nyssa's half-singed corpse. Realistically, the child's body could reject the blood, leaving them with pools of their virus-laden bloods congealing on the floor; they could not get their hopes up, no matter how good the odds of a revival. But even so, the fact that this process had successfully restored life to two bodies in much worse condition created a well of light and potential that every doubt seemed to fall short of quelling.

Amelia moved away from Nyssa to one of the computers, punching in a series of keys and watching as the monitor flashed information. "Well, the good thing is," she said, punching a few more things in, "the program is self-explanatory. Each step is automated and functionally independent. It even explains pre-process protocol for the donors and the recipient." Looking up, she watched as Kelley bit her thumb nail in concentration. "You will have to run the program. It's fairly simple; I'll do the port sites on Nyssa and Victoria, you'll have to do mine, then I'll guide you through hooking up everything and starting it. Think you're up to it?"

"Of course," Kelley replied , breaking her silence and moving up beside to her side. With a quick glance, she read through the preparatory instructions and nodded her understanding.

"Good. Victoria, Anna, go to the supply hold and get two transfusion kits, an IV starter kit, and several packets of blood."

"Blood?" Victoria looked at her, slightly raising her eyebrows. "Will she need more after we do the transfusion?"

"No, but we need to feed in order to sustain our energy and blood supply during the process." With a swift and harsh shove, Victoria sent Bethany's body to the cold floor and she followed Anna out into the hall. "Thomas, you need to contact the main houses and have everyone ready by sundown. We're going in for Selene and Michael."

"With...Nyssa?" he asked carefully.

"Hopefully," she gave him, not wanting to guarantee anything, "but with or without her, we need them out of there."

With a nod, Thomas left the room swiftly, pulling a radio from his belt as he went.

"This isn't going to work." Kelley and Amelia looked down at Bethany as she struggled to a sitting position.

"Why?" Kelley asked, her voice low and gravelly as it passed through her clenched teeth.

In a life or death situation, Amelia believed that someone whose life was on the line would try to think rationally and be calm. Obviously, for overzealous and egocentric vampires, this did not occur. "She's fucking dead," Bethany hissed, rolling her eyes. "And it's for the best. With her out of the-"

Amelia barely registered Kelley's startled yelp; she was far too absorbed in the volcanic heat and fury rising within her breast, causing her to dart forward and snatch the other vampire up off the floor. Now Bethany hung, suspended three feet from the floor, driving blunt fingernails into the soft, pale flesh of her neck. Amelia's sadistic, purely-vampiric nature enjoyed watching Bethany choke against her increasingly tight hold.

Speaking not a word, Amelia brought Bethany to her knees once more, leaning over and sinking engorged fangs into her neck. Fiery hot and revitalizing, the blood slipped down her throat, igniting every neuron and dendrite into a flurry of interactions. Memories, centuries and minutes old, filtered through her brain, giving her the insight and knowledge of one very sick medical career.

She watched the mutilation of lycan pups, vampires chaining them to walls then pulling each layer of their transformed flesh back to study the reaction, while their parents lay strapped to tables with various forms of silver being injected into their bloodstream, destroying veins and arteries at different speeds. Next, the memory of a finely decorated room and the feel of velvets and silks beneath her back as some vampire grunted above her, the satisfactory sound of sexual elation flitted through her mind's eye. Centuries worth of experiments and medical theory flitted through her mind, some things logical, others, like the experiments, completely off track. Only once did a memory of anything of a personal nature cross in the memories, a spiteful anger arising when Bethany thought of that one, driving her to further testing on lycan prisoners.

Memories fused through Amelia's stomach with the deep red liquid at lightening speed. She beheld Bethany's hands ever so gently stitching together various patches of William's skin over a pieced together skull while assuring a vigilant Marcus of the success of their treatment.

"_Its not that complicated my lord. Let me explain..."_

Amelia let the body fall unceremoniously to the floor, wiping away the remnants of the vampire's blood from her face. Within, her stomach gurgled, happily digesting Bethany's blood, and she returned to a state of ease.

After several deep, cleansing breaths, she looked up and almost laughed. Kelley, poor Kelley, stood pressed against the wall with wide, disbelieving eyes. It wasn't fear, but utter shock that filled her gaze as she went from looking at Amelia to the dead Bethany on the floor.

"What?" Amelia asked, feigning insult, "You've never seen a vampire feed before?"

"No, I've seen that, just not..." Kelley waved her hand limply, "_you_ feeding." Amelia laughed softly, running her tongue along the back of her fangs, tasting the last drops of the sweet liquid. Kelley looked to her again, "Anything about the procedure?"

"Yes. Actually a rather interesting conversation with Marcus himself." She nodded her head toward Nyssa, "I'll get her IV started. When Victoria gets back, prep her as well. We need to act fast."

"Why?"

"Call it intuition," she sighed, moving over to Nyssa and checking the tight skin for any sign of a blood vessel, "But I don't think we're going to be alone much longer."

* * *

"DONOR CONTACT AND INFORMATION RECIEVED. STAGE ONE COMPLETE. PLEASE STAND BY." 

"Okay, it recognizes you both are hooked up and that you are fully grown adults," Kelley called out from behind the computer terminal. "And now it's telling me to wait."

Amelia smiled at Kelley's now barely noticeable discomfort. Kelley picked some medical training long ago out of passing boredom, being taught things that would be useful to mortals in a combat situation. It took a few minutes of encouragement and instruction, but she placed the IVs perfectly in both of the donor's arms and hooked up everything correctly to the machinery. Victoria just bit her tongue, trying not to show her lack of enthusiasm when a slightly shaking Kelley came to put the line in; Amelia kindly asked Thomas to stand next to her just to make sure she didn't jump off the table.

Turning her head to the left, she gave another long gaze at Nyssa. Petrified she would have to place the IV through the ankle, a hard and by all means desperate act when placing a pick line, it had taken her almost an hour to find the brachial artery in the child's right arm; thankfully, the heat had not shriveled up the blood vessel and she quickly placed the line.

"STAGE TWO PREPARATION COMPLETE. BEGIN PROCESS?" The mechanical voice echoed through the room, finishing up as a pop-up on the computer screen came up with two buttons: ABORT or START.

Kelley looked at everyone, three exam tables across, two pick lines leading to one body through two separate machines. "Are we ready?" With both Amelia and Victoria nodding, she clicked the START key.

The machines began whirring, the blue crackle of radiation startling Thomas slightly. Faster and faster the cogs within spun, zipping the blood from both donors through a series of tubs and small holding spots as the radiation purified the virus in each blood type.

"Ten percent complete," Kelley read off the screen. Amelia closed her eyes, the feeling of her blood being drawn from her body more noticeable now.

"23 percent." She shook her head, the dizziness already kicking in; this process couldn't take very long as the blood needed to be fresh from the donor and the radiation had to occur almost immediately as it left the donor's body in order to preserve the integrity of the virus.

"29...30 percent." Amelia looked past Nyssa to Victoria; Thomas stood next to the table, letting her squeeze his hand tightly.

"38...40 percent." Breathing now grew difficult, Amelia's heart pumping her blood through the lungs faster and sucking it out just as quickly. Sweat began to build on her forehead.

"48...49...50 percent," Kelley laughed slightly, "Halfway there guys!" She watched Nyssa now, hoping for any sign of success. So far, she remained gray and drawn, patches of burnt skin unhealed. With a soft voice, she prayed that this would work.

That's when it hit Amelia, that awful, empty feeling in her stomach. Something was going wrong; even in a weakened state, her heart and mind crashed together to create the knots in her guts.

"54 percent...55- what the fuck!"

The doors to the lab slid open and a flood of black forms overtook the room. Thomas moved to fight, but suffered a direct blow with in the face with the butt of one of the Dealer's guns. Victoria screamed as they threw her off the table, her IV popping out, blood flowing down her arm instead.

"No! NO! NO!" Amelia screamed, a loud crack resounding as another Dealer rammed her chest with his gun. Coughing against the pain, she struggled against his hold as another tore the IV port out of her arm, flinging it away. She tried to look up at Kelley, but she only heard the retaliatory growl of the lycan female being muted with punches and kicks. Looking about frantically, she knew they were out numbered and out gunned in this lab room and briefly wondered what happened to all the men outside.

She would have pondered it further if not for the barking command of one of the dealers. "Bag the girl's body. I'm sure Marcus and William will want her." One man produced a body bag from one of the cabinets, spreading it open as two others lifted Nyssa's body off the table and threw her unceremoniously inside. They zipped it and quickly took it from the room. That voice came again, "Bring _those_ into the hall with the rest of them."

* * *

Amelia collapsed to the ground, her body incredibly weak as she continued to bleed out, her subclavian artery throbbing hard as it pushed platelets up to clot the damaged portion. A pair of arms wrapped about her, lifting her into a loose embrace. "They destroyed the machines," Kelley told her with a raspy voice; blood streaked down her pale face, making her look vulnerable and scared. "And there are only half of our men left; I don't know where the others went." With a shudder, Amelia slowly sat herself up, leaning on her companion's shoulder for support, the tears in her eyes a combination of physical pain and mental anguish. 

"We failed her," she whispered, stifling her sob so the surrounding Dealers would not hear. "After everything, every battle, every fight, we couldn't even save her."

"Maybe..." Kelley began cautiously, "maybe she wasn't supposed to come back. Maybe...she's supposed to be...at peace." Amelia looked at her incredulously before the feeling faded into submission. Perhaps it was for the best; Nyssa spent her years living fear and doubt, a poor, tortured pawn in whatever plan was laid out for her life. Maybe this was her reprieve, the peace she needed to find and the rest she never had while living.

_But Selene? And Michael? Is this their peace as well? To lose their only child after fighting so long for her? Does this make their suffering justified at all?_ In her mind, it did not. But for whatever the reason, whatever the divine or demonic plan, Nyssa Corvin no longer lived and it was out of their hands now. Completely.

Looking about, she saw that only several of the lycan warriors remained with them, all huddled together on the floor, awaiting the vampires' next move. She spotted Thomas, hand over a slowly healing head wound, but could not find-

"FUCK YOU!" Victoria screamed. They dragged her out of the lab, dropping her weakened body face down on the floor. The leader, someone Amelia briefly remembered being called Christian, stooped down, grabbed a fist full of the lycan's hair, and yanked her head upward.

"Learn your place, cur." He hissed when she spit in his face. Obviously, Victoria had quickly come to grips with her small odds of survival and decided to go out with whatever fight she had left in her. Christian drew his gun, aiming at her forehead when she looked up at him. Thomas, unable to see out of one eye and bleeding severely, tried to stand but another lycan held him down, trying to spare them the loss of two warriors instead of one.

"Sir," one of the Dealers nearby interjected.

"I know the orders," he barked at the other man, "but one missing lycan bitch won't make that much of a difference in the end." Aiming, his finger squeezed at the trigger...

The sound of gunfire echoed through the corridor, but it did not come from his gun. Amelia's eyes grew wide, realizing the noise came from outside. Screams and the _rat-tat-tat_ of automatic guns filtered down into the long hallway from the entrance above. Christian cursed under his breath.

"You four, stand guard! The rest come with me-AAAAHHH!" Everyone looked over as Victoria sank enlarged fangs into his arm, drawing blood out in fast, hungry droughts. "Shoot the bitch! Shoot her!"

Suddenly, the hall was flooded with the missing lycans, all of them dashing out and opening fire on the Dealers. Knowing how weak Amelia remained, Kelley pulled her over to the side of the room, out of the firefight. They watched as Thomas charged forward, tearing out Christian's throat with a feral growl . Three of the lycans transformed, the full moon outside fueling their animal lust for blood. Dealers fought back valiantly, but all was for naught as one by one, the lycan warriors picked them off.

Within two minutes, the clan regained the power and every Dealer lay splayed on the floor in a dark pool of his own blood.

"What the fuck were you guys waiting for?" Kelley screamed at the small group, "A personal invitation?" The men shifted back and forth, some wiping their blood-caked lips on dirty jacket sleeves. "We lost the equipment. And now...they have her body back! We have no chance of reviving her, thanks to you guys playing hide-and-seek with the Dealers!" A slight froth built at the corners of her lips, her words pummeling them with guilt despite their victory.

"Hello?" A radio on one of the lycan's belts crackled. He made to speak into it when Victoria yanked it from his hand.

"What?" She barked back.

"Um...is Amelia there?"

"Why? What is it?"

"Well, um, we came out to track the Dealers that got away with Nyssa-"

"And?"

"Um...they never got away. The car and all of their bodies are out here." Victoria's eyes went wide before she ran down the hall, Kelley and Thomas fast on her heels. Sliding on sticky blood, she cussed loudly, grabbing onto Thomas' extended hand to keep from falling. The threebooked up the stairs and into the night.

Falling snow seemed to mute the stench of the garbage and give the impression of rolling hills instead of mounds of trash. The sky was cloudy, the full moon peaking out through cracks in the icy giants as they continued to dump thick snowflakes onto the land.

They ran only a short distance around one of the larger piles when they came to the group of lycans. They searched around a car, seemingly crashed into the base of the garbage hill. The Dealer's bodies lay in different locations: one, most likely the driver, sat hunched over the steering wheel, a large, gaping hole in the back of his head dripping blood and tissue down his back. A second lay halfway out of the front passenger door, his head missing entirely. The third lay just a few yards away, ragged blood wounds on his back, neck, and face still oozing blood.

"Wait," Thomas said, accepting a rag from one of the lycan to wipe at his face. "There were four that left us."

"Yeah," the group leader rubbed the back of his neck warily, "He's up there." They followed his finger up to the side of the trash mound and almost near the top, the four dealer lay upside down, his face torn to ribbons.

"Us?"Victoria asked, staring at the black figure outlined in the snow.

"Maybe. We have other patrols out tonight and they may have overheard something on the Dealer's radio frequency. But there's no tire tracks, no bullet shells...nothing, like they were caught completely off guard or something. And we didn't hear anything lycan outside so-"

They all stopped speaking and moving as Kelley stormed to the car and tore the back door open. She stared for a moment before a loud, shaky laugh escaped her lips, almost a sob of humorous anguish. Reaching in for a moment, she turned around to the group and held up a slashed and tattered body bag. It was empty.

* * *

_A/N: (smiles)_

_Until next chapter,_

_anthestria_


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23: Beautiful_

_You see me rise again_

_You will feel me fly again._

_You're so wonderful._

_I will be there by your side._

_-Poloroid

* * *

_

"Could she honestly?" Victoria asked, yanking a shot gun out of the rack and slipping into the holster slung across her back. Despite being slightly disoriented after the attack, Amelia immediately ordered every Clan member to meet up at the labs. The large armored truck arrived shortly after, providing them with fresh supplies and ammunition. By the time all available Clan members showed up, the junk yard buzzed with activity. In some small clusters, they cleaned and checked their weapons; in others, they shared the news about Selene, Michael and Nyssa.

The feeling of excitement, anticipation, and feral energy flowed through everyone of them. They knew this was it: a full scale assault on the castle and everyone of them readied themselves for what would be a major turning point in the war.

Anna sighed, stepping down out of the truck and to the side so others could go in. Brushing a few wet strands of hair out of her face, she gazed at the cloudy sky as the snow continued to fall. "I don't think she could. She's very small and even though she's a hybrid, Marcus and William are far out of her league in strength." She shrugged, watching as Victoria jumped down next to her; she accepted two clips of UV bullets and shoved them in her belt. "She might get lucky and get to Selene and Michael. The three of them would be force to be reckoned with."

"If they are alive," Victoria mumbled, noticing the look on the faces of those around her that heard the statement. There was no confirmation of their leaders' continued existence and most of them doubted that Marcus would keep them alive long after Nyssa's supposed death. But since there was no sign or effort by the Coven to make the grand announcement all of them assumed would accompany their executions, the hope remained that they lived.

The two started toward a small group gathered near another transport truck when all of their radios crackled alive. "All squad leaders report to the main lab," Thomas' voice sounded more dangerous somehow, but it was most likely just the transmission itself. Fifteen or so moved through the crowd of about a hundred, including Anna and Victoria. It was as they came to the doorway that Anna glanced back before going down the steps with a shake of her head, nerves building up in her stomach as they made their way toward the trucks.

* * *

"Okay, so we'll be at the very top of the ridge, squads two and three will take up the rest of the space between the plateau and the hill. Once everyone is in position, we'll move out. The castle is down the mountainside and three miles in. The snow is expected to slow up by the time we get up there."

"What about the roads?" Kelley asked, looking at the small GSP screen perched atop the dashboard of the truck.

Thomas shook his head, "We sent up our own trucks to clear the roads and the local officials will be making their rounds up there about twenty minutes before we arrive. It should be pretty clear by then." He tapped her shoulder before stepping back and down to the ground. "Keep in contact and have your scanner on. The coven isn't exactly the best at covering their radio transmissions. Have your men on the look out for any sign of Nyssa. We want her safe, not in the midst of battle." With a curt nod and soft smile, she shut the door to the cab and started the engine.

Turning around, he went to walk but instead ran right into Victoria. Stumbling back a step, he quickly recovered and grabbed her arm as she almost fell backward as well. When they returned to stable standing positions, an awkward silence set right in. Even in the dark night sky and the random streaks of light from headlights, he focused his eyes to stare right into hers.

"We could die tonight," she blurted out, her voice making her sound almost out of breath.

"Yeah." Thomas punched himself internally. _How much more like a love-struck teen would like to appear tonight, dumbass?_

"So...I wanted to say that...If we do, or you do, or I do die, that I...I um..." she looked away for a second at the growing mounds of snow resting on the trash heaps. With a swift glance back, she saw the hopeful and curious expression in his face. A cold gust of wind and snow stung at her cheek as she tried to find a way to say what she wanted. Thomas felt his heart sinking slightly with each second passing, the nearly three hundred year old organ pounding horribly as he waited. He almost began to say something when she gave an exasperated growl.

"Fuck it,"she said loudly, rolling her eyes.

Not exactly knowing how it happened, but not really caring, Thomas found himself being kissed quite passionately, Victoria's arms wrapped around his neck and pulling his slightly taller form down to her height. After his initial shock, he pulled her as close as he could, their armor and weapons making it difficult to get as near as he wanted. In his minds eye, he saw her in the black tank top and jeans she wore the first time they met at the Clan house in the US. Their kiss at the airport was too short; here and now, it was perfect.

"Everyone ready?" a voice over the radio called, breaking the moment. Standing still for a second, Victoria gave him a loving look and he pulled his walkie talkie off his belt.

"We're good." Parting, Victoria bolted to the passenger side of the truck cab where Anna sat waiting. As she adjusted herself in the seat, she glanced through the slot into the trailer portion to see everyone sitting there quietly, staring up at her with smirks. Confused, she looked at Anna, and her soft face hardened at the vampire's wicked grin.

"What?" she asked. Anna only smiled and threw the truck into gear.

* * *

"I fear I am awake only a short while and have already been defeated."

"My lord, you are not defeated. Just click on the symbol there and...viola." William leaned forward before moving back with satisfaction as the screen flashed a pop-up reading 'COMPLETE!'

"This isn't too hard," he commented, moving the mouse around to click on other program icons.

"No, but it is hard not to get frustrated with these blasted things. One tiny problem can freeze the whole system and leave you with a headache." William looked up, studying the beautiful dark copper curls set against the palest skin he ever saw. A long, ruby red dress exposed a decent amount of her cleavage and hugged her curves in the most alluring way.

"What is your name?" he asked, still studying her body. "You never told me."

"Lakelann, my lord," she said with a small bow.

"Lakelann," he rolled off his tongue, watching as she shivered at his voice. "It is a very beautiful name."

"Thank you." He rose from his chair and walked across the room to one of the windows. The snow fell harder now, thick, chunky flakes tumbling down onto the accumulated mounds below. He watched only for a few moments before refocusing his eyes on his reflection. Black silk dripped off his arms, the button down shirt giving him a sophisticated and modern look despite his physique. He was built like a man of his age, large, broad shoulders, thick muscles, hair long and restrained with a simple strap of black leather, and a course, red beard that Marcus insisted he trim down to his face. At first glance, no one would think him different from the castle of vampires, or even guess who he was.

"Tell me, Lakelann. What do you think of this war?" he inquired, returning to the desk for his glass of chilled blood. The vampire blushed slightly, shaking her head as she sat in a chair opposite his position.

"I am no warrior, my lord. I only know what I am told."

"Then from what you are told, what do you think?"

She cleared her throat softly, looking up into piercing green eyes that made her shake slightly. "I believe the war will be over soon. That they have lost too many of their troops to successfully wage war any longer. That we will soon be through with this...mess." Quickly, she turned her eyes down in a shy manner, a stark contrast to the thoughts running through her mind at the moment.

William humphed, moving around to sit in the chair next to her, the laptop still opened and blaring light. "Well, it will take me a while to figure this out seeing as my niece and brother seemed to have very little experience with technology." Lakelann gave him a curious look and he continued, "Nyssa's blood brought me back and Marcus gave me a drink of his to updated me on history as he saw it. Unfortunately, the most he interacted with...these things was looking at maps and layouts. I will have to figure the rest out myself." He smiled thoughtfully. "My brother has my best interests in mind, just not enough current knowledge to render me independent."

"I...could help you, my lord. If it would please you," she offered, those thoughts bubbling up into actions.

"Of course. I would be most grateful," he told her with a soft, but knowing smile. "Where should we begin?"

Lakelann let a wicked glimmer in her eyes as she rose up out of her chair. Shutting the laptop, she stood before him and quickly untied the single lace holding the dress closed. The material fluttered down off her elegant arms to reveal her lack of garments beneath. "The Elders may not have the knowledge of technology in their blood," she started, watching as he drank in the sight of her bare flesh with raised eyebrows. Moving forward, she straddled his lap, resting her hands lightly on his shoulders and leaning in to whisper, "But I do."

A soft moan escaped her lips as he wrapped his arms about her waist, pulling her closer. Once settled in his embrace, he kissed her passionately, sucking her tongue into his mouth briefly before trailing kisses down her cheek and neck. She arched her back, pressing her bare breasts into him and exposing her neck to his wandering lips. Her nails dug into his back as he clamped down viciously on the throbbing pulse in her neck.

* * *

The steady, heavy throb would not cease. No, Michael wouldn't let it; at least, he didn't want it to. Self-inflicted punishment, he deemed at this moment, was not only necessary, but vital. The headache started after he roused from the extreme doses of tranquilizers the Dealers pumped into him.

Now, he lay chained to the floor, his arms and legs bound down by titanium cuffs and thick iron links that criss-crossed over his back and legs. He could barely lift his head under the restraints; they pinned him like that so they could dose him hourly with a strong but less harsh medication. Biting, rough swirls in the concrete imprinted themselves into Michael's face, a mixture of oddly soothing comfort and tiny nicks from a dull razor blade occurring anytime he moved or breathed.

The pain did fade for a while, but returned with full force as he thought about Nyssa.

_Nyssa. Nyssa. Princess, I'm so sorry. Nyssa, forgive me, forgive me. I can never be forgiven. I let them take you and hurt you. Too long, it took far to long to get you back. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please, please, I'm so sorry._

He welcomed the pain, the feel of the cuffs cutting into his wrists as he balled his hands in a powerful anguish that threatened to undo him entirely. That smell, that distinct smell of his baby, his child, his daughter, burning inside of the furnace lingered in his nostrils, cutting with a jagged and rusty blade into his memories. Nothing else would come to him as he searched in vain for the few precious moments he had with his only child. They eluded him, punishing him for his failure to save her, to be a good father, to be a good man.

He opened his eyes, looking about the barren cell with disinterested gaze, and focusing on some invisible object somewhere in the corner. The voices of the Dealers reached him but did not compute. Every once in a while, they would toss a profanity or taunt his way, but he didn't care. Their voices seemed muted, almost lulling him back into a drug-assisted dreamless sleep. Instead, he laid their awake, a single tear falling from his eye for losing his beautiful child.

Somewhere, lost in the crystal clear replay of waking to one horrid scent, another one cut through. Blinking several times, he thought it was some past memory playing tricks on him. Lifting his head slightly, he took a deep, silent breath. The musky smell of stone walls, the stench of the Dealers, a coppery whiff of his own blood on the floor...and _that_ scent.

Within his chest, he felt a pull on his heart. A building ache that grew in intensity with each breath he took. The scent began to fade, but the feeling grew stronger. His blood suddenly pumped harder and faster through his weakened muscles and veins, fueling him to stay awake and fight against the drugs. But as fast as the scent arrived, it left, leaving him curious and alert.

And his heart continued to pound relentlessly, some animal instinct sparking a distant hope.

* * *

"Too long, dear God, far too long." Marcus grunted a laugh at Erika's weak voice, her body still shaking as he held her close. Tracing his fingers down her neck, he watched her eyes roll up as they dusted the still healing bite wound. He kissed her temple, pulling her close and letting her cuddle into his arms.

"My apologies for the extensive...time lapse." He smiled at her high pitched giggle. She moved herself on top of him, sliding her fingers into his hair and playing with the rich copper curls.

"Never again?"

"Not for a while. Does that please you?"

"Definitely." Erika sat up slightly as the sound of her ring tone echoed in the large room. Grabbing the pink cell phone off the bedside table, she flicked it open and held it up to Marcus. "Its time," she stated with a sigh. On the phone, a digital representation of a clock blinked, the alarm flashing bells that rocked back and forth on the screen. Clapping it shut, he took it from her hand and placed it on the nearby table.

Shifting out from beneath the sheets, he pushed back the sumptuous satin sheets, allowing the chilly air to wash over his nude form. His feet made a slight tap on the ancient stone floor as he moved over to a wardrobe filled with the finest clothing, courtesy of his consort. Staring at the clothing, he decided to wear all black, a sort of subtle mockery for Michael and Selene's duel execution. He finished putting on a pair of trousers when Erika rose from the bed, the robe she wore hanging open to reveal a single pair of silk panties from earlier she fished off of the floor.

"You don't have to go down, if you don't want," he offered, watching her slide on a pair of dark pants. With a shrug, she pulled a black leather corset with red velvet inlays over her head and walked over to him. Turning around, she gestured to the laces with a soft 'please' on her lips. Marcus readily obliged and tugged them hard with each section he worked at.

"I want to. I've been looking forward to her execution for a long time...probably not as much as you and William, but still," Erika told him, her voice hitching with each tightening leather strand. Tying off the loose strands, Marcus leaned down to her neck, sucking on the almost vanished bite mark.

"It won't be a very long event," he told her, stepping away to button up his shirt. "We've already made too much of it with Nyssa's cremation." He paused then laughed under his breath, "I fear this will be rather dull with Selene."

"Why?"

"According to the guards, she's in some type of shock. Her eyes are wide open, she's breathing normally, but she won't respond. One of them even shot her in the leg and nothing happened."

"It was probably seeing Nyssa dead that did it. She flipped out at the lab when she was on the table. Ugh, my ears are still ringing from this morning," she told him with a mock whine as she rubbed at her earlobes. He finished with the last button and pulled on his large overcoat, the crest of the vampires adorning the leather down the back. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead gently before tucking her head beneath his chin. "With her dead, they will fall fast," she whispered into his skin.

"I know. And we'll finally end this war Viktor so foolishly began." He pulled back to kiss her, so close to her lips when...

His eyes grew wide and he pushed her away slightly. Erika scrunched her face, confused as he stared, eyes blazing with shock and anger. She followed his line of vision and let out a short yelp, bumping into the wardrobe as she backed up quickly.

At the window, a pair of silver-blue eyes stared in, snow swirling about them, almost lit up in their glow. What light there was caught the faint outline of something perched on the window's ledge. What looked like large wings were brought together, creating the appearance of a Gothic church steeple on the thing's back; it reminded her of the stone gargoyles at Notre Dame.

The brilliant color swirled away, disappearing into an impenetrable darkness. The steeple spread into large wings and the thing swiftly flew back out into the storm.

Erika leaned against the door of the wardrobe, unable to take her eyes away from the empty window. Marcus, however, did not stand still. Pounding across the room, he threw the door open and began to advance into the hall.

"Marcus..."

"I'm getting William. Meet us in the basement," he called back to her. Erika nodded blankly to no one, moving up from a slightly bent position to stand at her full height.

"It couldn't be," she whispered to herself. Her feet moved her forward, closer and closer to that window, the burning need to look out and see the empty skies filling her.

Images replayed in her mind, fragmented memories of a tiny newborn crying in a crib, arms and legs fighting against the zip-ties that held them firmly in place. When she grew older, they _loved_ to torture her with a picture of Selene and Michael, pointing out that they were her parents, that they l_oved_ her and wanted to _save her_. She saw another brief replay of a toddler cowering in the corner of a room, sobbing out her first words of 'no' as another vampire dragged her back to bare steel cage in order to hose her down with icy cold water.

As her fingers closed around the knobs to the shutters, her mind's eye showed her one last image: a tiny, weak child, barely able to walk without wobbling, having her hands duck-taped together as she sat in the backseat of the envoy that was to take her to the airport for her transportation, actually, to this very castle.

She quickly braced herself then slowly opened them, allowing a rush of wind and snow into the room. Leaning out, she saw nothing but the snow drifts highlighted by the glow from the castle windows below. Several cracks in the snow-puffed clouds allowed some of the full moon's light to slip through, but the clouds closed up quick and it alloted no real assistance with the darkness. Even with her enhanced vision, it was hard to see in the stormy night.

A flicker caught her attention and she leaned out further to look down at where it crossed her vision. A sudden, shooting pain went through her neck and she stumbled backward, falling to the floor. Her breath escaped her and she grabbed at her throat, quickly pulling her hand back to find it coated with dark blood. The sound of cracking stone caught her ear and she looked up to the window.

Brilliant white fangs set against a blue-black skin where the last thing Erika saw lunging toward her and tearing into her blood-coated throat.

* * *

"How the hell could she still be alive?"

"Somehow, she must have gotten out of the furnace without us knowing it, but that would be impossible. She couldn't have survived that long inside an incinerator." William growled under his breath, clenching his fists unconsciously. Both he and Marcus stormed through the hallways, heading down toward the basement. A pack of Dealers followed them, armed and ready to take out this new threat. Along the way, a few vampires peered out of the rooms, whispering fiercely as they tried to find out what was happening.

Marcus turned his shoulder slightly, accepting a radio from one of the Dealers. "Yes?"

"We've searched the castle, my lord," a voice crackled through. "There's no sign of entry and no one has reported seeing her anywhere."

"What about the exterior security cameras?"

"We're using them, but the snow is cutting visibility."

"_Fuck_," he whispered before pushing the button again. "Where's Christian? He should have reported back hours ago."

"My lord, we received report a short time ago that his group was ambushed at the lab site and none survived. The men transporting the target back here were killed, most likely by her."

William tapped Marcus on the shoulder. "She didn't escape. _Someone_ got her and took her to the lab. They probably used the same machines to bring her back." He shook his head as they went down another set of stairs.

Marcus' eyes grew dark and he shook his head with anger as well. "I knew we should have destroyed those things." He pushed the communication button again on the radio, "Bring Selene and Michael down to the basement."

"Yes, m'lord," the voice crackled back, the transmission cutting off as the walls became thicker and thicker. Marcus slipped the radio onto his belt and looked into his brother's curious face. "If it is Nyssa, she'll be looking for them. We'll use them as bait. I'm getting sick and tired of this little brat's escapades."

* * *

"We've got orders to bring him down to the boilers." Michael kept his eyes shut but strained to hear the soft conversation between the four Dealers that currently guarded him. Against the chains, he could barely move, so they took little notice "They're already taking the other one down."

"What's going on?"

"The smaller hybrid isn't dead. She's been spotted around the castle and they think she might already be inside. Marcus wants the prisoners down in the basement for bait. Thinks they will draw the thing down to them."

"Fuck. Alright. Should we dose him again?"

"I just gave him another shot about five minutes ago. He should be fine." They began to check their weapons, cocking triggers and slapping new clips in.

On the floor, Michael could barely carry on his facade. _Alive! She's alive! It was her scent! She was nearby when I smelled her! Nyssa's alive!...Dear God, they're going to trap her. If they can get her injured, they'll kill her again._ The clink of keys and the creak of the cell door broke his thoughts. His blood boiled, but he kept as still as possible and controlled his breathing.

_Just stay calm, Corvin. Keep calm and play dead like a good dog. There'll be time enough for them later. Nyssa needs you. Nyssa needs you more than ever._ One by one, each of the chains was pulled back, another gun nuzzle pressing into various parts of his back and skull as they stripped away his restraints. Two of them yanked at his arms, dragging him out of the cell, neither of them feeling the slight increase in his pulse.

* * *

Marcus, William, and a large pack of Dealers continued down into the basement, Dealers breaking off left and right to research the vast castle. At the junction before the furnace room, they ran into the two groups dragging Selene and Michael along.

"Everyone at the ready. We're going to do these executions after we get the girl," Marcus barked at them, he and William leading them to the door. "I want a full circular, guns at the ready. Kill her or bring her down, do you all understand?"

"Yes, sir!" The men replied, cocking their guns and slapping new clips in. William reached for the handle, unleashing the accumulated hot air of the large room into the small hallway. He walked in front of Marcus, stopping short.

"William, what is-" Marcus moved up to him and halted as well. The door to the large furnace, the one they used one their first attempt to cremate Nyssa, hung wide open. Dealers filtered into the room, about five of them left along with two pairs that dumped the drugged couple on the floor. They all stared at the open space that revealed the dancing orange and yellow flames within the belly of the metal beast.

"She's in here," William warned his brother, looking around the dark hall with cutting green eyes. Marcus turned to the Dealers and silently signaled them to check the room. A current of anxiety ran through every one of them and causing them to hold their weapons closer. Four of their own died, probably rather gruesome deaths at her hands earlier in the night and now they didn't have the ability to contain her in a small space like a car. The room was massive and the boilers provided plenty of places for her to hide and protection from bullets.

But if she was a hybrid, anything like the drugged one laying on the floor, bullets meant nothing to her.

"My lord." Marcus and William turned around to see the Dealer bowing.

"Yes?" Marcus asked in a quiet hiss. The man shifted his weight with an uneasy look on his face that both elders were quiet used to; the general population feared Marcus and William even more so. But there was something in his face that made them both look at him closely. "What is it soldier?" he asked, growing impatient. The Dealer went to speak, stopped, then handed something to Marcus.

Marcus felt his stomach drop down to his feet, a stinging pain going through his heart and brain at the same time. In his hand, a beautiful diamond ring sparkled with a tinge of red, the scent and stain of blood all over the band and stone.

"We were searching the upper levels when we found her. A trail of blood ran from her...from her body to one set of open windows. The hybrid's scent was still strong by the time we got there." The Dealer's eyes widened slightly and he stepped back from Marcus. Clutching the ring tightly, he pressed his fist to his forehead, baring his fangs as he clenched his teeth.

"Erika," he whispered. Absently, he felt William's hand on his shoulder, offering what little comfort he knew how to give.

"Jesus Christ!" Gun fire echoed through the room and they all jumped back. The dying scream and gargle of one of the dealers brought brief silence before more guns went off. They watched another dealer slam into one of the newer furnaces, his belly torn open, entrails pooling down the hot metal surface and onto the floor.

At the end of the hallway, the door to the upstairs and back property sat open to reveal the steps. On those steps, sat a hybrid Nyssa, a beautiful child who departed this world now returned as a demon. Her black eyes, dark skin and black, oily hair dripping down into her face gave her the appearance of a fallen angel twisted into this horrid form. The partially burnt tank top and pants barely covered the bulging muscles on her arms and legs. Her wings wrapped about her body, flickering in the dull light of the room.

Slowly, she peeled her lips back to reveal blazing white dagger fangs. Her mouth opened fully and she let out a screeching cry that caused most of the Dealers to clap their hands over their ears. She rose up to her feet, still the height she was in human form, and took off up the stairs, the flapping of her wings loud enough to be heard across the room.

"AFTER HER!" William cried, running toward the doorway. All of the Dealers followed him, checking their guns as they nearly crashed into one another going up the stairs.

Marcus stood there, still holding Erika's dismembered and burnt arm with care. Silently, the rage bubbled up in him, causing his body to start the change without his conscious effort. Dropping the arm, he tore off his jacket and shirt with one swift yank and loosed a loud roar. Skin thickened and changed colors, his ears drew up the sides of his head to make them appear bat-like.

The walls shook slight at Marcus' roar that grew in intensity as his ribs expanded. His wings tore away from their fleshy prison, shaking out to their fullest span with talons stabbing at the air. "Who does this child think she is?" he screamed as he began to move forward.

A gasp escaped his mouth. Sharp pains moved through his chest, causing him to loose an animalistic screech. Looking down, his eyes grew wide and his vision blurred. A hand, a human hand with long, black claws, stuck out of his torso. He felt an arm come around his neck, placing him in a choke hold.

"My daughter." Marcus' scream quickly stopped as Michael tore his body in two. He watched as Marcus' eyes blinked once more, his hands twitching as he changed back into his human form. Once the energy died, the life fully left the body, Michael lifted the torso and threw it into the open furnace, waiting a few seconds for that horrible smell to signal the burning of his enemy's flesh before tossing in the bottom half as well.

_Nyssa._ Only one thought took precedence in his mind.

Above him, screams and gunfire filtered down from the open doorways. Carefully, he lifted Selene and carried her to the far corner of the room. She was in shock and would be safe here for now. He left her and ran across the room and up the stairwell, his body swiftly changing into its hybrid form. He needed to find Nyssa. Now.

* * *

_A/N: (smiles even more)_

_until next chapter, _

_anthestria_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Running

_Were you born to resist?_

_Or be abused?_

_-Foo Fighters

* * *

_

A combination of modern steel and stones nearly two millennium old, the walls still quivered as Michael bounded up the stairs. Somewhere along the winding path, he tore his shirt away, allowing his skin to breath in as it changed over into its hybrid state. The familiar sting of his nails extending into claws followed by his vision becoming clear as a perfect night's sky gave him incentive to move faster. His mind briefly wandered back to the basement where Selene lay in the corner, a frozen, broken woman who looked more like a tired child sleeping in a time-out.

He ached to hold her, pulling her back from a self-created hell, but nothing was more important to either of them than Nyssa. Just the picture, the very vision of her pitch black eyes, wings spread, and shrill cry drove his animal side ballistic with pride,joy and rage; his baby girl lived and was being hunted.

As he came up to the landing in the house, he sniffed with a disgusted face. Vampires, many of them, and their various perfumes choked his senses briefly before wearing away into just a revolting stench. Every smell floated about him until...there! Nyssa's scent, the only one like it in the world, tickled his nose faintly. Turning his head to the right, it grew stronger and he flew down the long hallway with a loud growl.

Following it like a map, he made his way along several corridors and up a flight of stairs onto the next floor. It was not until he reached another set of stairs that he first saw some of the vampires. Several Dealers' bodies decorated the floors, deep, sloppy slash marks spilling precious blood from their necks. It was obvious that Nyssa was trying to get away, probably swinging only when she got too close.

Most of them still had a finger resting on the trigger of their gun, never having the change to fire. Others, civilian vampires, hid behind thick wooden doors, too afraid to open up themselves to the carnage in the halls.

Michael continued on his way, running faster as his daughter's scent grew stronger and stronger. Climbing the next flight of stairs, his ears registered screams coming from one more flight up. While the scent drew him down the body-littered hall before him, he flashed up the next set of stairs and went head-long into the chaotic screams and gun fire.

* * *

"FIRE! FIRE!"

The Dealers raised their guns, searching the ceiling above them. Too many people crowded the hallways, making it impossible to mobilize with any efficiency. Trained warriors competed with the soft, decadent vampires as they shoved each other around to find safety.

"SHE'S JUST A CHILD! FIRE! BRING HER DOWN!" William's voice grew much louder as he burst from around the corner, a group of Dealers following on his heels with their weapons also aimed high to the sky. Most of them thought him to be Marcus, the hybrid scent almost exact to that of their leader, and fell right into line without question of the Lycan lord's commands. Those standing the hall briefly grew silent as a piercing screech cut in over their panic, reaffirming their fears and sending them into any room with a door still open.

The men looked up, blazing hunters' eyes widening as a form barrel-rolled across the stone ceilings, wings curled about in the most devilish way, before fanning out to reveal the demon child herself. She screeched again, dodging bullets as they fired at her. In a bold move to escape, she swooped down, sending two Dealers into separate walls, the force so great it cracked their skulls and killed them both. Staying low, she ducked beneath another archway and passed into the next part of the hall.

"AFTER HER!" William roared, bolting down the hall and knocking over everyone in his path. Once the brief craziness passed, all of the Dealers fell in line with him, calling into radios for those who still remained at the extremities of the castle and demanding back-up.

Of all the confusion, none of them found this situation odd. Maybe it was centuries of obedience without question and undying loyalty to their species, but not one Dealer or civilian found the interesting irony of this particular chase.

For the last five years, ever since Marcus had been revived and news of Selene's pregnancy had reached them, the entire effort of the coven was focused on Nyssa. At first, a plot of sweet revenge for Marcus against the Clan leaders drove every plan and action. His original thought: kill the infant in front them, slowly, painfully, letting them hear every weak cry a newborn babe could produce before letting it die on the floor, mere inches from its parents. But with word from the scientists that the blood capacity of a five year old child with hybrid traits and Corvinus lineage could revive his beloved twin, Marcus automatically changed gears.

Don't kill it, save it. Waste not, want not.

But here he was, William, the father of the lycan race, a being who owed his very existence to years of the worst abuse and torture ever imaginable being inflicted upon a child and its family, hunting down the being that brought him to back to life. Scariest part, something that one day Nyssa herself would be able to look back on and hopefully dismiss just as easily was that he didn't even care about her sacrifices. He only saw revenge.

* * *

Her wings hurt, along with her arms and legs. The truth was that being a newly revived hybrid did provide a burst of energy, but not enough to keep up a chase for as long as she had. Her lack of energy also was contributed to by the fact that the revival process had not even gotten close to being done, but she wasn't aware of those facts.

Small, tired, and too afraid to stop, Nyssa pushed herself hard, trying to evade the Dealers and the sprays of bullets.

Darting through a doorway and up an empty stairwell, she heard loud cries as they tried to figure out where she went to. Coming to the very top, she moved out into a stairs and onto the highest floor. From the musty smell, she guessed it was not used very much. Digging claws into stone, she latched onto one of the large window arches to rest momentarily. Her tiny heart pounded beneath thickened muscles, her ribs opening up just a bit further, but not so much that you couldn't tell she was a female and a child. Blinking several times, she shook the weariness from her head and peered out the window. Outside, the snow fell slowly, the high winds coming down off the mountains and making it look as if the storm still raged.

The sticky, red blood on her hands dripped down her wrists and arms. She wasn't _trying_ to kill them, but when the halls dipped down into the small archways, she threw her arms out, swinging blindly and hitting whatever or whoever came too close. A few times, her claws would tug back on her fingers as they cut through skin like a hot knife to butter. When that pressure came, she refused to look back to see the carnage.

Nyssa turned her head, the sound of the Dealers going into the floor below her making her anxious. At this point, all she could do was what she felt was her job in life: run. Ever since she could remember, she ran, whether it was into the corner of her cage to escape another round of blood tests by the vampire scientists, or away from the car accident that killed her captors and allowed her to escape into the sewers. Even in the safety of her parents' home, she ran away from those vampire women. She was tired of being scared and weak from a lifetime of running.

All she wanted now was her parents' arms around her, the three of them back at their big house, sleeping in the huge bed. Maybe it was the overwhelming fear getting to her, or just fond memories, but her skin prickled slightly, the feel of the bed and loving arms coming over her senses.

"Top floor!" a voice roared up from the opposite end of the hall, ripping her away from comfort effortlessly. She fought for deep breaths, eying the stairwell passage as the heavy thud of footsteps echoed up a warning. Just as they passed through the door, she inhaled so hard it forced her muscles out further and unleashed a loud, bone-aching scream. Most of the Dealers clapped their hands to their ears and failed to see the hybrid creature detach from the wall and fly back into the stairwell on the other side.

The small space that gapped through each set of stairs as they spiraled upward was just big enough and Nyssa did a head dive, purposely screeching as she passed a stunned and wild-eyed William climbing those very stairs.

* * *

"We're less than a mile out from the back of the compound," a voice spoke over the head sets. "Cut lights and proceed with night-vision set on high power."

Every one of the Clan members adjusted their goggles, pressing on through the three feet of snow coating the ground. The back road with all of their trucks and extra equipment sat nearly three miles away; several drivers waited inside of the cabs for the signal to get to main entrance. Thomas, Victoria, Anna, and Kelley lead the group down a sloping mountain side and up a large hill that dead-ended into the back of the castle. A vast field stretched before them and a terrace with large doors leading into the great hall would provide entry to the vampires' safe hold.

Crackling came from the headsets. "Intel reports that the Dealers are already on high alert." Everyone stopped for a moment. Thomas pressed the button to speak.

"They've spotted us?"

"No sir. Something internal is causing it. Gunfire and fatalities have been reported." Thomas looked to his right, barely able to tell Victoria from anyone else dressed in the winter armor and gear.

"Its Nyssa," a more familiar voice told them. "A radio transmission said she was moving through the castle. She must have flown out there."

"Amelia, she doesn't know where this place is."

"She killed four Dealers and they had massive blood loss. She knew how to get there."

Thomas waved the group forward, speaking into his mic, "We'll proceed forward."

* * *

Michael halted completely, the urge to turn around suddenly very powerful. He dropped the Dealer whose throat now hung open like a flap of bloody meat and looked down the empty hall. Nothing was there. But that feeling, that heavy, heart wrenching feeling grabbed at him and wouldn't let go. Moving toward the stairwell, he heard something...like the distinct flapping of wings.

He fell backward, quickly jumping up again to see what just blind sided him. The growl in his throat died when he looked up to the far corner of the hallway. There, suspended by hands and claws, was Nyssa. In this light, he could see her even better. Her skin was a shade darker than his own, black lines crossing just beneath the surface. A flicker of her wings revealed the skin to be slightly translucent, showing off webs of veins and arteries.

Blinking very rapidly, she gave several mews and stared directly at him; in the dim light, he saw tears shimmer as they fell down her face. Pounding and hollers caused her to jump, her black eyes panicked as they scanned back and forth. Before he even got the chance to get to her, she jumped down from her perch and went back down the stairwell, so afraid of the Dealers that she fled even from her father.

_Nyssa, _he screamed inside, roaring outwardly. Getting down on all fours, he followed her.

* * *

William passed into the front of the group, nearly every Dealer going down either set of stairs. He couldn't understand it; how could that girl escape all of these supposedly powerful and trained Death Dealers _several _times? He knew to place little faith in them as it was, but this clearly hammered it home for him.

Suddenly, the scent, not that of Nyssa but another, caught his nose. Leaning over the rail as he pounded down the stairs, a figure could be seen going down a few flights below them. "Michael," he growled, increasing his pace as he went. _What the hell is he doing awake?_ he fumed silently. But today was turning out to be full of surprises and his great nephew by some odd generations being completely free of tranquilizers was truly the least interesting thing.

As they reached the basement floor, a sudden wave of anxiety and pain passed through William's body. He felt something before, a few minutes ago, that felt like pricks of pins on the back of his neck. It would not stop and irritated him as he chased after his hybrid niece. Now it intensified, moving from his neck down his back and into his arms and legs. Everything seemed off kilter and he continued forward with a slight sway.

Anxiety crushed at his brain and heart. Something, somewhere was very much out of place. Trying to lock down the feeling, he ran faster through the small hallways and into the boiler room. At the same stairwell she escaped up before, Nyssa waited, standing on the short flight of stairs with the door to the outside wide open. Even from here, he could tell she was tiring; her shoulders slumped slightly and her breathing looked labored. With a tilted head, she stared at him and rose from her leaning position against the wall. With another high screech, she turned and went out the doorway into the snow.

"AFTER HER!" he commanded, running toward the door himself, only getting half way across the room before coming to a dead halt. The Dealers continued past him, rushing out into the storm. William looked around the room, trying to place why his heart ached as it pounded furiously in his chest. First, he noticed Selene was gone; either Michael hid her or she was awake as well. _Perfect._

He found it hard to concentrate with the stench of burning flesh still overpowering the rush of winter air coming in through the open door. _What the hell?_

A glimmer of metal caught his eye. Something small sat right below the now closed door to the furnace, the fire inside dancing its reflection on the surface. William darted over and snatched the object up from the floor. Immediately, he recognized it, the distinct family crest intertwined across a shield. It was one of the two pendants his father had made for his twin sons on the occasion of their first birthday. William's fingers quickly wrapped about the identical pendant about his neck, running the thumb of his other hand over the soot-covered one it held.

The particular skin that crisped in the boiler now suddenly had a very familiar scent.

"MARCUS!" he screamed. His twin brother was dead, burning away mere inches from where he stood. Tearing the pendant off his neck, he held them both in his hands. Anger, pure blood thirsty anger shot through his body and triggered his lycan side.

His bones cracked and grew five times their size. Teeth turned into a series of razor sharp daggers that jutted out from his expanding jaw. A thick layer of gray-white fur grew out from his pale skin, covering him as he reached nearly eight feet in height, standing on his now hind legs. The wolf returned in full force. Roaring, he bounded down the hallway and out into the snow, smashing into stone walls and breaking the frame to both doorways.

On the ground near the boiler, the two pendants lay discarded, reflecting the firelight that barely escaped slits in the grate.

* * *

Now Nyssa really felt her exhaustion. Fighting against the wind and snow, she flew blindly into the night sky. All she knew was that she had to fly away, back to that house maybe, if she could even get there. Her wings flapped as hard as she could make them, but several times, she started to drop down from the sky. And although she could handle almost any temperature, the biting cold gusts caused her to whimper and hiss as she pressed on.

Finally, her strength gave out, and she was forced to land on an ancient stone wall that outlined the property. Choking, she pulled her wings in around her, shivering and crying as her body began to sting with pain. Through the swirling snow, she looked down at her feet and realized that they were almost a pale skin color...

* * *

"HOLD YOUR FIRE GOD DAMN IT!" Thomas yelled into his mic. The figure circled above them before going back up into the sky and moving away. Of in the distance, he watched it land, wings wrapping about its body. _Nyssa! She's really alive_, he thought triumphantly. His head snapped forward just as the Dealers came out from one of the side exits and the large doors on the terrace.

"Move forward!" he commanded, picking up his pace. Several small holes in the clouds revealed moonlight, further strengthening his lycan body and allowing him to quickly maneuver through the snow. "Line up!" Where he stopped, every one of the men and women behind him formed a line. In perfect military fashion, they raised their guns and waited. The Dealers, at an obvious disadvantage, walked forward in the snow, aiming their weapons every which way.

Thomas looked back to Nyssa and almost called out an order to get to her when one of the Dealers looked up, eyes going wide at the line of black-clad individuals. Instead, he screamed, "FIRE!" into the mic and their attack ensued.

Immediately, six vampires hit the ground, bodies convulsing as the UV fluid zipped through their veins. The snow dissipated slightly, allowing the confused Dealers better sight. Taking defensive maneuvers, they hid behind the thick stone walls on the terrace. As the Clan moved forward, they popped up, barely sticking their heads up and firing their weapons with expert eyes. Being in an open field, the Clan had no choice but to move forward, dropping into the thick snow every so often; it was high enough to provide protection from sniper attacks.

More dealers poured out of the house, causing Thomas to go down in the snow as well. "Get that damn thing up here!" he yelled, turning his head to look behind him. A small group carrying a large case came up on the right flank. Dropping in the snow and opening it up, they crowded around it for only a few moments, two in the group crying out as bullets hit and grazed them.

One of the men stood up, hefting the large rocket launcher on their shoulder. "GET DOWN!" he warned; those in front of him moved out of the way. Not waiting a second longer, he pulled the trigger, rocking slightly as a burst of light emanated from the metal tube. The rocket cruised straight past the Dealers as they threw themselves down, straight on through the terrace doors. A rumble and a ball of fire erupted, chasing the few Dealers left in the main hall and engulfing them in flames. Whatever it hit inside did some serious damage as part of the exterior wall collapsed in on itself.

With the Dealers stunned and much smaller in numbers, Clan members stormed the short distance to the terrace. Thomas allowed himself the satisfaction of snapping one of the Dealer's necks with his gloved hands, throwing him back into another as he raised his semi-automatic and fired several UV bullets into them both. Victoria came around him, going down on one knee and picking off the few vampires that struggled through the castle's rubble.

"Only a few are left in the building," Amelia said over radio, the sound of the tapped transmissions blaring in the background. "Get rid of them and keep the civilians contained. If anyone gets in your way, kill them." It was order well taken by the various Clan members that made for the side entrance.

However, they came to a halt as a large form crashed out of the castle, sending more stones out over the snowy landscape. Many of them did not know the large wolven beast before them, but a sense of fear and submissive horror filled them up, the lycan within each of them recognizing the father of their race.

William pounded forward slowly, staring down at the crowd of Clan members. Loosing a huge roar, he went forward and took out several of them with swipe of his large paw. Those not in his immediate path scattered back, aiming their guns up at him but knowing it was futile; UV bullets would not bring him down. He moved forward, crushing the body of a Dealer beneath his feet.

They watched as he suddenly turned his large head, baring fangs with a growl to someone behind him.

Standing at the end of the terrace, fully transformed, was Michael. He hissed and roared himself, challenging William to a second round. The lycan elder stood to his full height, unleashing a roar that seemed to shake the ground beneath their feet. When he finished, he looked down to find his nephew unimpressed and further infuriated. William began to charge forward, leaving the large group of warriors behind him in favor of killing Michael. He made it most of the way when-

"Daddy!"

Everyone looked over in further horror as a human Nyssa stood bare-legged in the snow, the black tank top and pants staining her skin with soaked blood and black charcoal streaks. Until then, no one had noticed her change back; the battle had taken their immediate attention and she was a safe distance away. Or so they thought.

William drew back his lips, exposing his teeth. Realizing her mistake, Nyssa stumbled back, falling into the high snow with a short cry. But it wouldn't be enough; already, William came across the terrace and most of the field, almost up to her before pausing and crouching low. She could barely keep herself upright as she lay in the snow. Tears fell down her soiled face, various cuts on her skin causing strands of her hair to stick at random points. Ready to attack, he watched as Nyssa stopped moving away and stared at him, complete terror on her face matching her wild eyes.

The clouds parted completely, allowing a full moon to shine down upon the entire land. William looked at her, then turned as roars rose up from all around him. Layers of protective material and weaponry lay discarded on the ground, shredded horribly as almost every Clan member transformed under the full moonlight. Soon, William found himself surrounded by nearly twenty lycans, all of the growling and roaring at him. As they closed in on him, he looked back to Nyssa.

The very picture of weakness in his mind. Because of _her_, his twin brother was dead. Because of _her,_ the Dealers were destroyed and the castle was in an uproar. It was all he wanted at this point; killing her would sate some of the pain he felt now. Despite the threatening lycans, he charged forward, roaring once more and causing Nyssa to scream and throw herself down face-forward into the snow.

He never made it to her. Michael bolted through the snow and jumped onto his back, sending him backward as he sunk his sharpened teeth into his shoulder, chunking off a large piece of flesh. Rolling over to take a swipe at him, William met the empty black eyes of the lycans. Michael stood back from him, the piece of flesh sliding from his mouth and a sneer on his face. The hybrid roared and everyone fell upon the massive creature, tearing at him with claws and teeth. William tried to escape the onslaught but they held him down with their bodies, chomping off chunks of his fur and feasting on the broiling blood and flesh revealed to them.

Under a full winter moon, the first lycan was killed at the hands of his children.

* * *

Michael stood back from the ravenous group, watching with sick glee as pieces of muscle and bone flew in every direction. As much as he wanted to be the one to kill William again, the sight of the lycans ripping him to shreds satisfied the animal in him much more.

The soft, wavering sound of whimpering drew him back. Turning around, he ran through the snow, his eyes searching the snow rapidly. Pausing, he grumbled low and waited. Suddenly, something dark popped up against the white land. Within a second, he was there, on his knees and gently touching Nyssa's head. Slowly, she looked up, her eyes wide and liquid, lips quivering from the cold and crying. Gently, he reached out his hands and gently cupped her cheeks, rubbing his thumbs along her cheek bones. They remained that way for a moment, their silence powerful enough to drown out William's dying whines as the lycans continued their execution.

"Daddy?" Michael realized then that he was still in his hybrid form, face caked in blood, and that it might be scaring her slightly.

But then he found his arms full of Nyssa, her face buried in his neck as she sobbed. "Daddy," she moaned, pressing her face into his skin as she began to cry. Careful of his extended claws, he held her close, rubbing his cheek against the side of her head and rocking them slightly. Taking a deep breath, his body reverted to its human shape. She looked up at him, bottom lip trembling as he smiled at her.

"Nyssa," he whispered, resting a warm hand on her icy cheek. Michael drew her into an even closer embrace, kissing her forehead and cheeks repeatedly. She was alive, _alive_ and in his arms. He knew the night was far from over; the battle had only begun. But for this moment, everything fell away as he embraced his daughter.

Pressing up into his arms with a whimper, she curled into his shoulder as he picked her up fully. He held her as close as he could, closing his eyes against the joyful tears that threatened in the corners of his eyes. When another cold wind blew, it caused her to shiver and press into him for warmth. Not wanting her to freeze, Michael headed back toward the now much larger side entrance, wrapping his arms about her tightly.

As they passed the lycans, some now moving away from their kill and into the castle, Nyssa took in the sight of William's mangled corpse briefly before closing her eyes and resting her face in Michael's shoulder.

* * *

_A/N: funny fact: i had a computer monitor fall on top of my this morning as i finished the rewrites. that one i couldn't dodge. one more chapter then the epilogue. and check out my profile for fun, new details (whispers) a sequel._

_until next chapter,_

_anthestria._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Running, Part Two

* * *

_And I want to see you too _

_feels just like I'm falling_

_Is there nothing I can do _

_wonder if you hear my calling_

_-Akira Yamaoka

* * *

_

"GET DOWN!"

Anna jumped out of the way as the grenade flew past her and into the large main room. She dragged herself a short distance on her elbows before throwing her hands over her head as fire spewed through the doorway. After the shake, rattle and roll of the explosion, she jumped up and bolted into the now crisped room. Several limbs lay scattered about along with full bodies. For a few moments, nothing moved except the Clan as they rushed in. Then the rubble shifted and one by one, Dealers popped up, dazed and confused.

Raising her rifle, she took distinct pleasure in placing three UV bullets into strategic locations on the one Dealer's bodies. As a former nurse, she knew that the blood flowed less rapidly from the right arm and left ankle; as a vampire, she knew that the UV-liquid incinerated everything it touched. Firing into those sites, she watched as the man fell with a guttural cry, convulsing on the floor as smoke rose from his now charring skin. It was sick, she knew, to take so much pleasure from killing her own kind; but this was war. And she knew, like every other vampire in the Clan, that they would show them no sympathy if given the chance.

The survivors in the room were quickly discarded, their corpses still shaking as the fluid completely destroyed their innards.

"Anna!" Victoria grabbed her arm, a thick cut healing on her forehead. "Have you seen Thomas?"

"He went up the floors with a group of the transformed Lycans. Why?"

"We can't find Michael, Selene, or Nyssa."

"Shit! Watch out!" Anna shoved her aside, switching her semi from UV bullets to regular ones and firing into a small group of Dealers as they rounded the corner. Getting behind a statue, she growled, "Where the fuck are they coming from? I thought most of them were outside!" Leaning out, she fired again, picking two off. Reinforcements showed up, slaughtering the Dealers as they kept coming forward. "We need to get Thomas and start a search. If they're coming up this quick on us, they'll do the same to them."

* * *

"GET DOWN!"

Although the voice was distant, Michael immediately dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms up around Nyssa's head just as an explosion rocked the building. Immediately panicked by his reaction and the noise, she dug her tiny fingers into his shoulders, whimpering slightly with the downward motion. A wave of vibrations passed through the thick walls and floors of the castle. Dust unsettled and sprinkled from the basement ceiling, turning to mud as it made contact with the puddles of warm water near the boilers. When the minor debris ceased falling, he stood up again.

Aside from a set of shredded clothes in the middle of the room, the basement remained as he left it. Inhaling, the incredibly faint scent of Selene reached him. _Good. No one else has been here and she hasn't been found._

"Let's get momma, huh?" he asked, rubbing Nyssa's back and kissing her forehead; her grip had not lessened since the explosion. Huge, dewy blue eyes peered up at him, the fire from the boilers dancing across the glassy surface.

"Momma?" The rasp in Nyssa's voice made Michael wince, her exhaustion now evident. He wanted nothing more than to take her as far from here as possible, to lay down in their bed back at the Clan house with Selene and Nyssa and sleep for days.

"Yeah. We get her then we'll leave," he assured her, rounding the last boiler, the that had nearly claimed Nyssa's small body. A sigh of disappointment and relief escaped him; there she was, shoulders braced against the wall and keeping her limp form it an odd angle. Back down on his knees, he maneuvered Nyssa in one arm and checked Selene's pulse in the other. _Still strong, but still unconscious._

"Momma? Momma?" Nyssa's voice was shaky, worry and confusion evident at the sight of her always stalwart mother collapsed against the moldy stones of the castle basement. Reaching out, her blood-coated fingers (some of her own wounds have yet to fully heal) grazed her mother's unblemished skin, leaving a tainted streak behind. Retracting her hand, she wiped it on her half-burnt tank top again and tried not to cry.

_We need to get out of here...Nyssa will need a few centuries of therapy as it is,_ a concerned voice echoed inside Michael's head. Not wasting anymore time, he leaned forward and closed Selene's eyes before wrapping his arm around her waist. He lifted her up over his shoulder, her limp form bumping against his back as he adjusted his hold. Standing, he found himself once again thanking fate for his immortal strength; with his daughter in one arm and his mate in the other, Michael began to make his way toward the large hole William had created in place of the exit.

As he approached the exterior wall, several bullets bounced in at them. "Fuck," he whispered under his voice. Today was just NOT going the way he planned. Today, yesterday, last month, last year, hell-- the last five years seemed to utterly refuse to go smoothly at all. He knew life itself came with a price, but when the only thing you wanted for the longest time is for your own child to not suffer too much at the hands of some pretty sick bastards, it seemed like a new kind of sticker shock. His hold on Nyssa increased out of instinct. He had to get them out of there. _Will I be able to get us out or is that not in the cards?_

Pivoting on his heel, he turned on his heel and bolted back toward the corridor he was earlier dragged through, figuring a better chance would be to dodge down halls then run into the open courtyard on the side of the castle. Making his way down the hall, he passed several doors with small windows he had not noticed earlier. _While you were playing dead, Corvin? I'm sure unconscious people don't sit up and take a fucking tour._

Even his inner monologue was its rope's end. Silencing the damning voice, he continued down the hall before-

"SHIT!" A sting of pain followed by the now familiar warm gush of blood came from a newly placed bullet in his side. Against his will, Michael's knees gave out and he collapsed to the ground. Nyssa slipped from his hold, steadying herself on wobbly legs and the nearby wall.

"Daddy?" Nyssa crouched down and put her hand to his cheek, trying to look into his eyes, worry and growing terror in her own blues. He stared down the length of the hallway instead, watching and waiting. Seconds passed in complete silence before someone leaned out into view and fired several shots this time. Turning into the wall, all of them flew past the small group, one nearly grazing his shoulder.

_I can take them on my own, not with Selene and Nyssa._ In a flash decision, he waited until the shooter moved back and the ammunition clip made its signature click out of the gun before springing up and bolting back down the hall, Nyssa's hand in his as she stumbled along at his side. The unknown gunman barely realized what had happened and fired aimlessly at their retreating forms before giving chase. As they neared the doorway back into the boiler room, he skidded to a halt. Inside, several lights flickered on the walls; Michael recognized them as the sights on heavy-duty rifles. The bullets that came in at them before now had guns to go with them.

_Of all the times I need a miracle, NOW would be good!_

The sound of shattering stone and the rumble of an explosion rocked the basement violently. Michael let Selene slide down, resting her chest to chest with him as he knelt down, grabbing Nyssa and holding to his chest. Crashes and the muted sound of yells from either side of him kept initially didn't garner his attention as stones from right above him shook loose their ancient glue. Around them, a few fell and shattered on the floor, one scraping straight down Michael's back and shooting shards up into Nyssa's hair.

When the rumble subsided, he lifted his head up, shaking it in dog-like fashion to get rid of the itchy dust. That was when he realized that the length of the corridor, the direction which their mystery shooter was located, had been completely blocked off by the collapsed ceiling. A hole opened up to the second floor, but where ever the explosion occurred, it seemed to have caused similar problems above them as well, leaving the opening small and covered over by debris.

"Check the hallways!" Boots, voices and lights came toward the small group, none of them familiar to Michael. _Shit. Dealers for sure._ He still needed to get his girls someplace safe. Looking just over Selene's head, one door remained unblocked, the window bearing a spider-web crack from the jolt. Situating them in his arms, he crouched low and moved to the now obviously steel door. With a yank, it opened slightly; seeing it unlocked, he passed through the doorway and shut it behind him.

The door actually lead to another short hall, three doors on each side leading into what looked like offices, reminiscent of the set-up for their training rooms at the Clan house. Going all the way down, he kicked the door open to the last office on the right. Inside, he sat Selene against the far wall, wincing as her head made audible contact with the wall. Down on his knees (he seemed to be in this position quite often now), he lifted Nyssa back from his hold and looked into her eyes.

Blood trickled down from her hair from where the rock pieces had sliced into delicate skin. Wiping away the red streaks, he kissed her forehead firmly and cradled her face with his hands. "Stay here with momma, okay?" he asked in a hushed voice. "I have to go...take care of these guys then I'll be back for you."

"N-n-no, daddy, no go," she whimpered, starting to cry again.

"Nyssa, I won't be long. And I'll be back very soon," he soothed her, holding her close again. "Just stay with momma and you'll be safe."

"Daddy," she cried into his shoulder, "I scared!"

He placed her next to Selene, cupping her cheek once more and whispering, "You won't need to be." With that, he kissed her forehead and left, shutting the door into the office and the hall; once they were secured, he transformed, biting back a roar as his muscles expanded and skin changed colors. It seemed as if it took him a mere second to change, the anger and rage from Selene's condition and his daughter's fears funneling down into his inner beast and sending it forth at high speed.

"THERE!" Silently, he lept to the ceiling, blending into the dark and dust; they were not expecting him to be there. As he moved forward silently, he failed to see another set of lights that dipped down from the hole in the floor above.

* * *

Pulling the shirt completely over his head, Thomas retrieved an abandoned gun from the floor, quickly checking the mag for ammo. Stepping out into the hallway, he met up with his small group, most of them back to their human forms. Down a ways, two remained in their bestial forms and tore at the corpses' of the vampires. Most of the Dealers were dead; those left fled downstairs, hopefully into the not so friendly fire of the Clan.

"You alright there, Dan?" Thomas asked, grasping his friend's shoulder. The much younger lycan swayed slightly, shaking his head before giving a weak smile.

"Just not used to changing back just yet," he explained, picking at the now crusty scabs from fast healing injuries on his arms. "Where to now?" The rest of the group gathered up, their clothing straight from the deceased Dealers giving off the oddest scent.

"Head back down, reinforce there. Once everything has been cleared, it will be up to Intel to collect the data from their computers. So we can-"

"Thomas!" The group parted slightly as Victoria ran in, her hair tangled as it fell out from her once clean and tight pony tail. "Thomas, we can't find them."

"Find who?"

"Selene, Michael or Nyssa," she gasped, winded from out-running and finally returning fire at two Dealers. "Only a few vamps are left downstairs, but they've clumped together and headed into the basement area. We think that's we're ours may be."

"Alright, you three," he pointed to a trio on his right, "head into the main house for back-up. The rest, follow me. There's a side entrance through the main exterior stairwell we can take to reach the basement. We'll start looking there." The group split accordingly, Victoria following after Thomas as her breath continued to escape her. "Hey," he gently grasped her wrist, causing her to look up at him with tired eyes. "You alright?"

"I'll--I'll be fine," she said, a grim smile on her face. "I'm just worried."

He smirked, "In general? Or specific?"

"Specific. One of the guys said they saw Michael go into the lower levels. And...and that's where the last of the Dealers were headed."

* * *

_They just keep **coming**._

Three more vampires came down the stairwell, opening fire without even looking twice. With a growl, he hit the ground on all fours, bounding across the floor. Leaping up, he caught one of the Dealers off-guard, hooking the confused man with his knee and slamming his head into the fiery steel. The loud reverberation of shattering bone simultaneously occurred along with the sizzle of flesh and he sent a half charred body back into the hail of bullets.

But even with the distraction, one, two, three, four! Four more stabbing pains went into his right leg, the flow of blood increasing as the tiny rivulets slipped right in line with the river already created by the holes in his thigh and abdomen. Sliding between furnaces, he pressed his back against one of them, briefly throwing off his attackers. In the dark, tepid air, he found the feel of the hot steel comforting as the wounds on his back sealed and healed fast.

Michael was outnumbered and over-powered, with Dealers flooding in from every direction. And with the number of bullets wedged between his skin and muscles increasing with each passing moment, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He found himself facing only two options: flee back to Nyssa and Selene or make for the entryway. Going back would allow him to make a getaway with both of them, but with so many, there were few chances of him getting out alive. Keeping them there gave them both a better chance, but he didn't know how long that would be.

Nyssa's voice echoed in his head, making him clap his hands over his ears against the still on-going gunfire. No matter how fearful, how mournful the tone, it was his daughter's voice and it kept the throbbing pain, stretched muscles, and dizziness from losing so much blood out of his immediate thoughts.

"Where the fuck is this thing?"

Guns still fired at random and now lights dotted the floor as they searched between each of the large cylinders for their target.

_Do or die, Michael. Do or die._ Taking a deep breath, he got down low and angled his legs. _Do or die.

* * *

_

It was beyond strange; it was just flat-out scaring her. Nyssa pressed herself back further into the corner, wrapping her arms around her knees and pulling them close. Despite the remaining chill in her skin from the snow, the chilly water sweating out from the concrete and stone felt amazing. Closing her eyes, she let her head touch the wall and allowed the moisture to soak her already damp hair. A shiver passed down her back, but inside, she knew it wasn't from the room.

Peeking through slitted eyelids, she bit her bottom lip but still let out the tiny whimper, tears pushing past her restraint. Leaning forward, she slid onto her knees and sat there. Once more, she reached out and tentatively touched the even colder surface of her mother's cheek. Her fingers weren't much warmer, but it was almost like dipping them into ice water when she made contact.

Once more, despite her hopes, Selene didn't respond. Her head drooped at an awkward angle, no matter how many times Nyssa tried to prop it up. Calling her name didn't seem to help (Nyssa knew it was Selene, but only said momma several times) and shaking her arm didn't work either. Unsure of exactly what happened, all she could do was watch and wait and hope.

Nyssa's head perked up, the gunshots getting closer and louder. Every so often, she peeked out the door, staring at the tiny shattered window at the end of the hall. She didn't know what she would see, but it let her know nobody had found them yet. Rubbing her arms, she gave a silent prayer that her daddy would return soon and that her momma would wake up.

A tiny movement caught her eye and she jumped forward. "Momma?" she asked, a fearful joy in her voice as she watched for whatever moved. "Momma? Momma wake up, please, wake up." Nothing. Nyssa crawled into Selene's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck and sobbed. "Momma? Momma?" Pressing her face into the pure white skin, she realized there was really nothing she could do. As moments passed, Selene not moving to embrace her back, more panic and hurt filled her.

"Momma, open eyes. Open eyes!" The sound of flying bullets and her crying echoed in the room, so much that she barely noticed three fingers closing slightly.

* * *

"Located a large group of Dealers, sir."

"Where are they?" Thomas called into the radio, running down the stairs.

"Directly in your path, down in the basement. There's a hole in the first floor they are going down through to meet up."

"Cut off that exit and send all available to the basement." He tossed the radio back to one of his men. "Time to end this shit," he muttered to himself, slapping the UV clip in his semi again for good measure.

* * *

Shoving another Dealer aside, Michael lept to the wall, digging his nails into the remains stones of the castle. Dark blue skin and oily black hair blended him in perfectly for a few seconds, allotting him some time to figure out his plan of exit. Straight through them didn't work to well, but as the stones around the opening dropped away, giving signs of the eventual collapse of the structure in its entirety, he figured if he could scale along the walls fast enough, he could get out in the open before exposing his location and drawing them out after him.

The clamor increased and he turned his head, focusing his bottomless eyes on the room before letting them widen in realization: they were coming in from the caved-in hall.

* * *

The pull on his jacket gave him a start and he raised his gun. "Put that down, you ass!" Heaving a sigh at the sight of his comrade, he fell into the run of the rest of the Dealers as they pounded down the hall. At the moment, the enemy fire ceased and they took advantage of it. Once familiar paths in the house took on a unearthly appeal, the power outage and moonlight buffered by further snowfall making it feel more like a Cocteau film than anything else.

Every few steps, another pile of ash and half-destroyed equipment greeted the small group as they pushed to a point not know to this particular man. But if they stuck together, they had better chances of surviving. More emotional trigger than instinct made him want to close his ears to the sometimes loud crunch of bone and thick chunks of crisped body tissues. Who knew which one of them they tread over, but there wasn't much time to mourn. Behind them, shouts and the occasional echo of gunfire grew closer.

"Where the fuck are we going?" he whispered fiercely.

"There's a way into the basement. About thirty of us are already down there," the guy tossed over his shoulder. Nodding without the action being seen, he adjusted his grip on his weapon, cradling it closer to him and hoping the half clip of bullets would hold him out long enough to find more ammo.

"Move! Move! Move!" Looking down, he saw what seemed to be a relatively small hole leading to a large mound of rock and rubble and into the darkened lower levels. Each man sat before sliding through and down, the thump of their ground contact alerting the next man to go. When his turn came, he sat down, braced himself and pushed through the hole. First, he smacked his head on the lower half of the crumbling floor then followed up by rocks slicing through his leather pants and into his skin.

Hitting the floor, he stumbled forward, groping around before finding the wall and laid his back against it. A couple of guys went past him, one tapping him on the shoulder to keep moving as they ran the length into the boiler room where firing had just resumed. Closing his eyes for a second, he felt the last of his wounds heal up before shaking his leg out and moving forward. As he went, he realized that the wall he leaned against was actually a door. Curiosity pushed in over the impending fight (what person actually wants to run into battle?) and he peered through the small, spider-webbed glass panel.

* * *

A hard thump resounded in the corridor and caught Nyssa's attention. Sniffing up her sobs, she wiped her runny nose on the neck of her tank top, jumping as another bang occurred. Briefly, she looked to her mother, but still unchanged, her lip just trembled and she turned her head away again. Standing up tentatively, she wrung her hands, debating whether or not to see what the origins of the sounds.

The tunnels were blocked by the pile of rocks; it couldn't be the Coven people with their guns and weapons and handcuffs.

Cautiously, her feet took tiny steps forward, part of her going with them, the part reluctant to move any distance from Selene. One more glance, no change; she went to the doorway and pressed to the wall. Angling her head, she looked out into the hall.

* * *

At first, their was nothing in there; just the old offices that were supposed to be changed over for the new lab area. Shaking his head, he made another move to go when something appeared in his peripheral vision. Turning into the door, he wiped off the glass with his glove to see better. His jaw dropped when he stared right into the bright blue eyes of a child.

* * *

Nyssa froze on the spot, unsure of whether this person was good or bad. When his eyes flashed an icy blue, she knew he wasn't good. The handle to the door rattled and she bolted forward, stubbing her toes and slicing her foot on sharp rocks before falling against the steel. Pressing against it with what little strength she actually had left, she searched frantically with her eyes, trying to find something to brace the door.

Out of nowhere, something came down on her head, striking her skull hard and right across the middle. Stumbling away for a second, she cradled her head and turned to see what it was. A metal bar, attached to the wall nearby, shook loose from its upright position, crashing down on her head before falling the rest of the distance to the latch point across the door.

The door rattled on its frame, the man now slamming his body into it as he tried to get in. Falling back on her hands for a second, Nyssa scrambled back the short distance, almost to the room where Selene lay when a short explosion sounded and a horrible sting ripped through her arm, causing her to loose a scream. Grabbing at the pain, she dropped down on her knees in pain at her mother's feet. Pulling her hand back, she gasped at the sight of her blood dripping from her fingers.

Throwing herself against Selene, she shook her as hard as one good limb allowed. "Momma! Momma please wake up! Please! Momma, they coming! Please...please momma!" she moaned, banging her tiny fist against Selene's shoulder in another vain attempt to wake her. Touching her face, her blood staining her mother's pure skin, she put them forehead-to-forehead. "Please" she begged in a whisper, trying to ignore the crunch of metal as the door was finally giving way.

"She's in here!" Nyssa's eyes grew wide, tears spilling over her cheeks faster. Looking at the unconscious woman before her, she realized her only chance was if Selene actually woke or her daddy came back. And the door to this room did not have a lock. When boot steps came closer, she rose up and ran to the doorway. They came closer and she ran across the hall, screaming as they fired at her. Throwing the door shut to the other office, she turned the tiny switch lock and sat down against it.

"Momma, daddy," she whispered, sobbing loudly as they began to pound on this door as well.

* * *

"Shit! They're blocking the stairwell!" Thomas nodded to Anna, her group coming up behind her. "Take 'em out!" Reaching across to one of the guys next to her, she pulled off one of the grenades hanging off his belt. Pulling the pin out with her teeth, she spit it to the side and wound up her arm.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" she screamed before hurling at the three or four Dealers that stood around in a semi-circle. The grenade bounced before them, going between one of their legs before landing right atop the pile of stones just below the hole in the floor.

* * *

Nyssa felt the rumble, the entire room rocking on its sides before the stones started to crunch and fall, first out in the hall, then in the room she hid in. As a large chunk of rock came careening down at her, she dove away, sliding across the floor and into the far wall. Wrapping her hands around her head, she braced herself as the ceiling continued to fall in faster, larger pieces.

* * *

"We found the kid!" Above the din of the explosion, Michael heard _that_ loud and clear. _Oh God. Nyssa!_ Just above the doorway on the wall, he let go, tumbling for a second before landing on all fours. One of the Dealers turned around and bared fangs at him.

"Fuck that! Shoot _him_!" The group rushed forward, opening fire on him. Michael bolted out the door, hoping all of them were following.

* * *

It was so strange. Like floating in warm salt water, waves washing over and making everything soft and comfortable. The perfect temperature, air, smell and touch dancing about the senses; this place had to be somewhere close to heaven if not being there. No, it wasn't heaven, because in heaven, there would be...

Cold. Loneliness. Death. Hours of blissful abandon and perfect contemplation were gone. For the first time in a long time, the true surroundings could be felt and known by the body. Pressure, heavy pressure on the legs, the arms, even the chest caused the muscles to spasm in a scared rebellion. Something wet dropped down, causing fingers to retract in an attempt to keep some warmth. Another moisture, slipping down from hairline to the nose bridge, spilling down the side and to the upper lip.

Tumbling over pale, plump lips, it touched a sleeping tongue and surged life back into the body.

_Blood. Pain. Hurt. Tears. Screaming. Throat throbbing. Lungs Burning. Burning. Fire. Ash._

_Oh God._

"Nyssa!" A hoarse whisper came from her cracked lips and Selene's eyes shot open.

* * *

Nyssa came to at the sound of muffled voices, coughing and blinking the inch thick dust out of her eyes. Everything was darker than before, the flood lights pushing through the cracks in the pile of rubble above her. Attempting to reach out, she found the bullet-torn arm pinned down, the other pulsing with pain as blood ran down to her shoulder and chest; both legs hurt too much when she flexed the muscles, she didn't even want to try moving them fully. Despite the pain, she pushed up with her available arm, moving the stone immediately in her path slightly to the left before her strength gave out.

Resting for a second, she closed her eyes even with the grit and dirt still tucked beneath her eyelids. It further encouraged the tears that stopped only when she blacked out briefly. Pressing her hand to her face, she meant to keep herself together only to fall apart as the sweet scent and sticky feeling of her own blood coated her brow. It wasn't just her own precarious situation that brought her back to tears, but knowing that her mother might be trapped as well and that they were both alone made it even worse.

"Momma," she sobbed softly, wiping the back of her hand on her face. If anything, her sticky skin would probably get rid of some of the dirt.

Sitting up, she managed to shift her other arm out, the moisture from the rocks making it just wet enough that gentle tug would free her limb. With the tiny light available, she checked and found the bullet halfway sticking out of her skin and pinched it out carefully. After a few seconds, Nyssa began to clear the rubble around her legs away as best she could, the large pieces too much for her weakened form. Leaning forward, she lifted a bloodied rock up and tossed it to the side, revealing shredded skin and a bone jutting out, muscle torn up and pierced by the sharp edges.

Biting back the urge to cry out, she pressed her lips into a tight line and dropped her face into her hands. Now she really was stuck, at least until her body mended itself. Laying back, she rested a few seconds, focusing on all her energy on healing and remembering as many of the happy memories of her parents that she could recount without crying any more.

Suddenly, the light grew much brighter and she squished her closed eyes. Putting up her hands as a shield, she cocked her head to the side.

"Daddy?" she whispered.

"Gotcha," a low, deep voice replied. The light dimmed to reveal a red laser aimed straight for her head, the nozzle of a gun sticking in through an opening in the dust. Unable to move any distance, trapped beneath stone, and unintentionally abandoned, Nyssa did the only thing she could do.

She screamed.

* * *

_Oh God. Nyssa. Where am I? Where's Michael? What happened? Where is my daughter? Where is Nyssa?_

Gathering stock of her surroundings, the emotions and events of the last day flooded back to her, bringing her hands to her face, trying to shield herself from reality. Sitting forward, she pulled her leg up, dropping her head down to rest on her knee. She barely noticed the far portion of the ceiling now resting on the floor, this one not so bad as the ones across the hall. Several small cuts and bruises littered her body, blood already crusted over and healing.

Selene wanted to cry. It hurt so much that tears would not come, not just spill out as easily as they did for everyone else. Silently, she cursed her near 600 years of mere existence. A machine, a killing machine, the perfect warrior, perfectly devoid of emotion...nothing, nothing that she was or had been gave her the strength to let go and just cry when she wanted. And it was all she wanted, just to weep now.

Yet here she was, a shell, devoid of everything except the vision of watching that limp, lifeless form being thrown maliciously into the all consuming fire.

Her face drew into its darkest form, pale white and pitch black at the same time. If she couldn't let it out, she would internalize it, going back to her early days as a Death Dealer: cold, cutting, efficient killer. Not feeling pain had its advantages in this war.

The click-clack of falling rock and crunch of it as well reached her ears. "Gotcha." The voice was so muted, she thought she imagined it.

A scream shattered the air, cutting straight through and clawing at her heart. Every cell in her body reacted, firing up in blur of instinctual emotions as it recognized the pitch and sound.

"Nyssa?" Her voice was so low, she could barely hear it. Another voice came in and went rapidly. But then the screaming stopped for a second for a clear concise word came out.

"MOMMA!"

* * *

Scared beyond anything as she stared into the black barrel, she screamed for her mother again even though she probably still laid unconscious in the room across the hall. Everything occurred in slow motion, as the man began to pull the trigger. A rush of memories, some recent and completely visual, other dark and terrifying, flashed before her closed eyes and she just screamed louder.

"MOMMA!"

Seconds passed.

Nothing happened.

Braving it, she barely opened her one eye. Then she opened both of them, looking around confused.

The gun and the man were gone.

* * *

"Gotcha!" He could hear the team behind him, moving the rocks aside. Thankfully, he didn't lose radio contact and was able to get someone's attention in the boiler room.

"Almost in," his headset crackled as he stared down at his quarry. At first, the child just went wide-eyed, a deer in headlights. Then she opened her mouth and loosed the most deafening scream he ever heard. At first, he let go of the gun and ducked away, crying out as pain shot through his right ear followed by a ringing noise and a rush of warmth. Looking at his hand, he saw not only blood, but something small and thin; his eardrum had torn and now laid in his hand.

"Shut the fuck up!" he cried, shaking from his own voice and her scream. Raising his gun, he was shocked to find her pause before crying out for her mother. Finger on the trigger, he went to fire when he locked up. Gasping for air, but finding nothing but searing pain, he stumbled backward and fell to the ground. Everything started to get fuzzy, blackness dipping into his vision, and making two dangerously silver eyes glow even brighter in his mind.

* * *

"Where is he? He said he found the girl!" About six dealers climbed through the partially blocked doorway, leaping a small distance to the ground. Only one half of the hallway, the one closest to the explosion, caved in fully; the other side remained decently intact. An annoying buzz came over their headsets, each one pausing to hear.

"Front half continue after the hybrid. Everyone else return; enemies coming in through east stairwell."

"Should we go?" one of them asked. "We're closest."

"No. Kill this thing then we'll go," another responded in a much quieter tone. "He said she's in one of the last rooms. But check all of them otherwise."

Splitting three and three, the moved along the corridor. One by one, they opened the doors to each of the offices, they checked them in tactical fashion. Some of them were completely blocked, the walls and ceiling hanging at harsh angles. For those rooms, they only picked through some of it before closing it up tightly and throwing an exterior bar lock. Outside, they could hear muffled gunfire and movement; inside, they heard nothing.

"Stop!" the one whispered again. Everyone froze, concentrating on whatever their comrade discovered. What he discovered was yet to be told. Then they heard it; a sound muffled by the many pieces of rock. He pointed to the last door on the left, raising his gun and moving stealth-mode toward it. Each of them followed, some kneeling, others standing, forming a barrier of immortals and guns; even the castle rats would have a hell of a time breaking through such an offensive.

He turned, stepping up and grasping the door handle. Nodding his head, he mouthed, "One, two, three." Yanking the door back, they unleashed a storm of bullets and fire. Since their weapons were semis, they simply pressed harder on the triggers and emptied most of their current clips into the open doorway. After about a minute, he waved them to a halt. Lowering their weapons, they waited as the last of the bullets finished bouncing about on the concrete and the smoke passed before surveying the damage. All of them took a step forward, searching the room from a distance with just their eyes.

Holding the door with his back now, the Dealer slid forward, taking a deep breath before turning to stand just inside the room. A confused gasp escaped him. "She's not in here."

Everyone jumped back when he was yanked to the side, the sound of his yelling cut short by a wet gagging noise. Seconds passed before _something_ was thrown out at them. As it smacked the floor and rolled toward them, it was all they could do to prevent dry heaving when they realized it was their fellow warrior's heart, but had little chance of actually taking full stock of it before fire was returned, sending them all to the ground.

* * *

Out of nowhere, the Dealers started to drop. Michael flicked his wrist, breaking the neck of the vampire in his grasp and looked over. Recognition kicked in as the Clan filtered out of the house and into the snowy field again. He watched as they came up behind the small group of Dealers, silently at first, then opened fire, catching them off guard as they pumped UV ammo out of their guns and into their bodies.

Dodging bullets, he charged at the three men before him, slashing out the face of the man on his left before colliding with the two directly in front of him. The one managed to get out of his hold, rolling up onto one knee and taking aim. Balling his fist, he brought it down, crushing the throat of the one he pinned down and leaping away as the gun went off. On all fours, he ran around the vampire, who fought to keep up with his speed and the low visibility from the renewed snowfall.

He lost sight of the hybrid, turning around on his knees to try and find him again. Then a low growl came up just behind his ear and everything went black. Michael sneered as the vampire fell limply into the snow, roaring in satisfaction at his kill. Standing, he ran straight into the thick of the battle, his animal instincts awake and pulsing energy through his body. But even so, his human side remained loud and clear and he continued his invisible concern for his daughter and mate.

* * *

Unwrapping her hands from around her head again, Nyssa sat up with a shiver as she rose from the biting cold of the ground. From the guy and gun disappearing, then the sound of someone dying, more gunfire, and further horrible noises, made her want to stay where she was. It had been a few minutes since those sounds stopped and the only thing that reached her was the now heavy scent of blood that made her stomach rumble (how long was it since she had last eaten?) and her senses go crazy.

Wiggling her toes again, she gave a shaky sigh and carefully drew her legs out from beneath the sheets of cement. Bones had fused back together, allowing her skin to heal as well. As she bent her knees, drawing them up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, she winced as the newly formed tissues cracked slightly from movement. Touching both forearms, she found that both the bullet wound and the cuts on her arms has also healed.

Pressing her face into her knees, Nyssa considered her next move...as carefully as a four year old could. It was very quiet and most of the sounds had ended a while ago. Michael had not returned and she still didn't know anything about Selene's situation. And as scared as she was, even worse was her fear that she had been left behind, that she would truly die here, alone again.

Steeling herself, she put both hands on the largest piece of debris, the one that protected her when people started firing in the room, and pressed up. At first, it refused to budge, only straining the weakened muscles in her arms. Resisting the temptation to stop, she adjusted her arms, spreading her hands further apart and leaning her body into the stone. After a quick mental countdown, she shoved into it, gritting her teeth and using all of the strength she had to make it move. Nothing happened; then, it tilted. No extreme angle, but the dirt holding it in place loosened, slipping down and allowing the piece to shift to the side. Grabbing the broken edge of the concrete with both hands, she managed to push it off to the side where it slipped from her grasp and fell atop a dirt pile.

She paused, looking over the entire room and doorway that was visible from her position before moving to stand. Her joints popped loudly, a combination of healing, lack of use, and the cold making them ache as she stood fully. Automatically, her arms went up, back cracking, a soft sigh coming out before she looked down and gasped. Scrambling back, she went against the wall, breathing heavily.

His face was familiar; it was the man who had been trying to shoot her earlier. Instead of sneering blue eyes and a wicked grin, his head hung at an odd angle, face contorted into one of agony. Nyssa fought back nausea, clapping a hand over her mouth when she saw the large, gaping hole in his chest. That wasn't natural and she closed her eyes thinking what happened to make that vacant space.

Stepping carefully, she managed her way over the broken walls, heading toward the door and keeping as _far_ away from the man as she could get; yet she found herself unable to stop staring. Stopping at the doorway, she gave him one last look over, the site slightly dulled by her short study, before looking out into the hallway.

Now she really wanted to go back behind the stones.

Even in the dimmed light, it wasn't hard to make out the distinct shapes of the six bodies haphazardly strewn about the room. Blood caked a good percentage of the walls, the darker spots made up of torn and discarded flesh. Some of them lay face down, others on their side or back, exposing similar wounds to the first man she saw. Not that they all had huge holes in their bodies, but deep punctures, torn throats...one even looked like someone just ripped down all the skin on his stomach, his congealed blood coating the floor.

The once sweet smell turned into a rancorous stench and made Nyssa wretch. She wanted to throw up, but there was nothing in her stomach to expel. Instead, she put her other hand to her face and started to stumble her way out. At first, she took it slow, making sure to avoid the sharp rocks, some having large metal rods and wires sticking out. Only a few feet from the door, she had to maneuver over a deeply angled piece. Sitting on the edge of it, she grabbed onto the top of the piece and angled her feet carefully, trying to prevent any serious damage to them. Letting go of the edge, she skidded her feet down, down, down until they touched the floor.

Then something cold, gooey, and thick coated the bottom of her foot. Shrieking, she jumped to the left, landing on a shaky piece of concrete that rocked but held her weight. Not realizing that she clamped her eyes shut, she parted one and peered down.

Then she allowed herself to throw up.

Unable to identify it specifically, but still able to realize that it belonged deep inside someone's body, she scooted down along the piece of stone, wiping away the remnants of the vomit with the back of her hand then onto her pant leg. Going over a few more larger pieces, she found herself unable to stop staring. The intestine trailed back to its owner, revealing yet another body. Flat on his back, the Dealer's vest was torn away, along with the sheet of skin that covered his belly. The usually thick layer of fat protecting the organs was strung out, caught on the various twists and turns of the belly as they spilled over the skin walls and muscle bound ribs. Blood and squashed organs matted the floor and Nyssa had to hop-step a few more spots to get to the doorway.

Leaning against the frame, she looked for a few seconds longer. Icy cold winter howled through the hall, sending a horrible chill up and down her back. Blinking a few times, she turned on her shoulder and stepped out of the room just in time to catch herself again.

Floodlights filled the hallways, a combination of snow and dust whirling about and casting an eerie glow. But through the air, the bare light drew harsh outlines, defining the bodies from their exposed innards. It seemed like corpses just went on and on...and as she started to step through them, it became more apparent that they did. Mouth hanging open slightly, hand pressing over it, she walked the small path that seemed to be cut straight through them.

She couldn't describe it if she tried. Everywhere, Dealers and their bodily fluids matted the floors, walls, even the ceiling didn't escape what appeared to be a blood-bathed melee. Repeatedly, they followed a fashion, some less mutilated than others, but all had some margin of skin torn away, blood and tissue melding together on the stones. Atop the voracious stench of the dead, smoke and discharged gun powder battled out for supremacy in her nostrils.

After a pathway carved of fallen enemies, and nearly getting sick again, she came out into the boiler room. Here, there were also bodies but more spread across the length of the large hall. Mercifully, the winter air cut the heat and made the smell less prominent. Moving against the wall, Nyssa kept her eyes fixated on the floors, trying to avoid looking directly at anything (or anyone). Her ears perked, the sound of shouting echoing from beyond the gaping hole in the distant wall. Squinting, she couldn't make out anyone there, only the swirl of more snow as it fell from the sky again. And she was thankful for that; she didn't want to see anymore death. Her body, though healed of its wounds, still felt tapped for energy, emotional and physical.

Then she saw someone sitting up, chest heaving against the black leather that bound them. Eyes widening, she felt her mouth go completely dry.

"Momma?"

Even with the lack of light in the boiler room, there was just enough that Selene's still very blue eyes glowed like full moons in the darkness. Kneeling on the floor, pressing her hand to the few bullet wounds left unclosed, she stared at her daughter, almost unbelieving that she was there. Tears built up then tumbled down her pale cheeks in thick, fat droplets, cutting a path through the blood specks and grime. The tremble built up in her chest and reverberated harder, causing pain that she barely recognized.

"Nyssa?" she whispered. For all she was while she killed the remainder of the Dealers, somehow, she was coming up short of belief in her senses at this moment.

Stumbling over the bodies as she ran, Nyssa sobbed aloud, "Momma! Momma!" before tripping and falling right into her lap.

Selene did nothing at first, her only visible reaction was her breathing becoming labored and heavy. Her eyes were wide, disbelieving; the pain in her body seemed to disappear as it grew more apparent that this wasn't a desperate illusion. Nyssa looked up at her, confused why she wasn't trying to hug or hold her. It was the blue, that shimmering, sparkling blue that filled her eyes that brought Selene out of the haze.

Carefully, as if she were touching a butterfly's wings, she placed her hands on both sides of Nyssa's face. Pulling her up into her arms, Selene loosed a short cry, her entire body convulsing with the long-withheld tears. For a few seconds, just tears fell, her mouth open just slightly as she gasped silently for air. Nothing seemed to move; not them, not the air, not even time. Everything was still and silent.

Then Nyssa tightened her hold on her shoulders, pressing her face into her neck, tears wetting the exposed skin there. And it seemed like the entire room shook with Selene's sobs. They verged almost on screaming, growing more desperate and wonderfully horrible as she finally let go of her reserves and cried. Her muscles spasmed with each exhale, the sound rattling her bones and twisting everything inside into knots.

Nyssa pulled back slightly, looking into her mother's face with blurry vision. Selene stared back, her lips curling back over her teeth as she bit down on them. Running her hand over the child's forehead and into her hair, she kissed her several times, pressing their faces together before bringing her back into her embrace.

"Thank you," Selene mouthed, wild sobs still coming out of her. "Thank you." A slow warmth covered her back and she leaned into it, shuddering as a pair of arms pulled her even closer. Her head lolled to the side and she pressed her face into moist, heated skin. "She's-she's-" her voice failed her and she grit her teeth together. "Michael..."

"I know," he whispered, kissing her temple. His hand traced over daughter's head, brushing through her hair lightly as he leaned over Selene's shoulder and gently kissed her as well. Watery blue eyes looked up at him and when realization dawned on her, she reached out her arm for him. A few brief movements found Nyssa pressed between them, chest to chest with her mother and her father's face in the crook of her neck.

It would be years later when she would look back and smile at that moment. When piles of rubble, blood-spattered walls and air thick with death brought about the true end to the war and the beginning of Nyssa's life.

* * *

_until next chapter,_

_anthestria_


	26. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

* * *

Stepping carefully, Michael found a solid piece of ground that wasn't entirely coated in ice and stood up completely out of the SUV. A brisk wind came across his back and he yanked his jacket closer. Despite his hopes for slightly warmer weather, he knew better; this was Colorado in the winter. The fact that they didn't come back to another ten feet of snow blocking the roadway was impressive. Looking around, he nodded to Thomas as he slowly tread over a particularly large patch of ice.

"I guess they haven't gotten out to break this stuff up yet," he commented, doing a quick maneuver and balancing himself against the vehicle. "They're clearing out the drive so we can get as close to the steps as possible."

"Good," Michael replied, raising his voice a bit higher as another wind came through the valley.

"How was the flight for her?" Thomas asked, dropping his tone down as it suddenly grew quiet. "It didn't seem like she slept at all."

"No, not really," Michael said distractedly, stepping forward a bit to get a better look as the lights from the plow trucks started to peak through the thickly falling snow. Thomas decided not to press the question, knowing fully well that neither of he nor Selene got any rest. When he thought back on it, he realized that most of them got little sleep, partially from the adrenaline still pumping through their veins, partially from the fact that despite the closed door and roaring engines, Nyssa's sobs echoed loudly through the entire cabin. The entire ride from the castle to the private airport, she cried hysterically to the point of violent coughing and dry heaving.

But no one would begrudge her those tears. She survived the hell of this past week and now had to face up to a few lifetimes worth of pain.

Both men squinted, the headlights of the trucks blinding as they shoved aside the massive snow piles. The rip roar of the massive engines came down slightly as they came to a halt. "Road way cleared. We'll lead back to the house to keep it clear."

Michael yanked the radio off his belt and yelled into it as the wind picked up once again. "Roger that! Thomas will give the signal to go," he responded, tossing the hand-held to Thomas as they both went back into their vehicles.

"We're good," he said, tapping lightly on Kelley's shoulder. Looking back at him then quickly scanning the car interior, he smiled at her knowing look and rested back into the seat. His smile only grew as a cool hand slipped into his own.

* * *

Selene barely caught Nyssa in time, her tiny body going forward into the water as she began to fall asleep in the tub. Again. The water was murky at this point, remnants of what could not be wiped away with a damp cloth on the plane finally being scrubbed loose with baby soap and a loofah. Warm water, soft scents, and the familiar setting quickly drained away the last of Nyssa's residual energy. The snow continued to fall, yet another storm running down into the valley, and the soon to be rising sun was trapped behind the gray clouds.

"I think we're done with the bath," Selene lifted her from the tub and onto her towel-covered lap. The thick blue body towel engulfed Nyssa's limp and tired form and she leaned into her mother's loving arms. "Tired?" she asked jokingly, not expecting a response.

"We go bed?" she asked quietly, rubbing her eyes with a determined concentration as she held tightly to the soft material. "I sleepy."

"Let's put on our pajamas and we can go right to bed."

"Really?" Nyssa's question came from half sleep deprivation and the blood they fed her as soon as they came in. Her words were slurred slightly and the sway of her body became more pronounced. With an ache from the pain of seeing Nyssa in such a way and the joy of having her back home, she grabbed up the pink flannel nightgown from the counter and slipped it quickly over her daughter's head.

"Done," she said, smiling as she cradled her tiny child close. Standing up, she tread lightly over the dirty clothing from three people. The small pile would probably stay there until either her or Michael regained consciousness. And she suspected that it would not be any time soon. Even as every cell and fiber of muscle in her felt energized from the mere presence of her daughter, she knew once she hit the pillows, she would not be waking up soon. Curling her fingers around the tiny hand that rested above her heart, she knew exactly what she would eventually awake to.

Coming out into the bedroom, Nyssa leaned up from her chest and looked around. "Where's daddy?"

"He went to talk to some of the men for us."

"Why?"

"Because we want them to know what's going on."

"Why?"

"So they can do their jobs the best way they can."

"Why?" Nyssa asked again, mouth wide as she yawned.

"So we can sleep as long as we want to," Selene grinned. "We can sleep for days and days if you want."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Can we play in snow after?"

"Yes. I'm sure daddy will love to go out and play with us in the snow."

"Really?"

"Yes, darling," she rubbed her nose back and forth against Nyssa's cheek, getting a tired giggle from her followed by another wide yawn. "We can do anything you want," she whispered lovingly. A soft click bounced through the room and Nyssa looked up from her mother's shoulder. One shaking, little arm reached out and Selene turned around to see Michael coming across the room. His step quickened slightly, allowing him to take a hold of his bleary-eyed child sooner.

"Did you miss me?" he whispered in her ear, kissing her temple gently as she nodded into his neck. "Alright, let's get into bed. You want to sleep on the inside or the edge?"

"With you and momma," she lisped out, barely there anymore. He laughed quietly, squeezing her tightly before lowering her almost completely limp form onto the mattress. Immediately, she curled into the pillows, sighing as everything in her relaxed. Even with her eyes closed, she could sense the shades to their room shutting, the lamps going out, and the overwhelming warmth from both of her parents as they wrapped their arms around her.

Briefly, the blood-spattered and body-riddled hall in the castle came back to her, but she forced the thought out and gave in to an exhaustive sleep.

* * *

Despite the age of the wood, the soft knock still resounded against the stone walls. A brief pause, then another knock came.

"Enter." The voice was low and sweet, coaxing as it was comforting; the years of unexpressed motherly love came through. As the door creaked open, a kind laugh filled the air. "We really must fix that door. Its beginning to seem as if this really is just some haunted castle." Four other women, hair long and tumbling down their shoulders, laughed as well. "Well do come in! I hope you will not linger in the doorway!"

A well dressed gentleman stepped in, bowing almost immediately as he cleared the open door. Gucci suit, finely cut hair, and the faint smell of aftershave gave him away as at least a member of the wealthier class. "My lady," he addressed, his voice calm, but his tone wavering imperceptibly. Not so unnoticed by this particular audience.

"What is wrong?"

"My lady...I...I have a message for you," he smiled weakly, fangs visible only for a few seconds as he clamped his lips shut. He delved a quick hand into his coat pocket, retrieving the small envelope that seemed to bang against his leg the entire trip. Bowing again, he handed it over and trembled as it was open.

For a moment, the entire room went silent, all waiting for the contents of the message to be revealed. But instead of satisfaction, they were rebuffed. "Everyone leave us." Knowing _that_ tone of voice and sudden shine of pooling tears, the ladies in waiting quickly exited the room. Once the door was shut, the poor messenger weighed his options carefully: he was no good with the emotionally unstable and felt completely inept given the gravity of situation.

Marcus and William were both dead. And how this meeting went would determine how the covens would continue to function.

"When did this...this happen?"

"Not two days ago, milady. The castle was stormed overnight and our forces were overwhelmed."

"The girl?"

"Taken back. Selene and Michael were prisoners until their men arrived. Michael is believed to be the one who...who killed Marcus." Stepping to the side swiftly, he dodged the crumpled ball of paper that flew toward him. "My lady, if there is anything I can-"

"Call back all forces," the order came, brusk and heavy with emotion, and a gesture for him to sit in a nearby chair. A few moments passed again, air thick and stress palpable on the tongue. "Now," a calmer voice spoke, this time curious and low, "Tell me everything."

* * *

_A/N: Better or worse?  
_


End file.
